Anything But Ordinary
by Saerry Snape
Summary: AU. On Halloween of 1981, not only did James and Lily Potter die but so did their son Harry in the backlash of magic that followed the destruction of Voldemort's body. ...or did he?
1. What is Thought to be Lost May Not be

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 1**

** What is Thought to be Lost May Not be Lost at All**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood at the window in his office. His bright blue eyes, which normally twinkled relentlessly, were dully peering over his half-moon glasses to the grounds outside.

It was July 31, 1997. The sole day in July that stood out in the old wizards mind.

For it was this day that, if he had not been killed, Harry Potter would be celebrating his seventeenth birthday. But the boy who had been the cause of the Dark Lord Voldemort's downfall had died on that fateful Halloween night in '81.

And contrary to popular belief, Voldemort had _not_.

Dumbledore smiled grimly at that thought. It was good to have an ex-Death Eater on his staff sometimes. Severus Snape had not only been essential to the Order of the Phoenix in his spying duties but for his skill in the art of potion making as well as his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

Because of Severus, he knew that Voldemort had not yet been defeated. Dispelled but not defeated.

And it was only a matter of time before he discovered a way to return. He had nearly done so six years before, during the last days of the soon-to-be seventh year students first year. Hermione Granger, a very brilliant Muggleborn student, had stumbled upon the idea that the Philosopher's Stone – which had been stored in the school during that year – was going to be stolen. It was through her that the staff had caught Quirenius Quirrell, who had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, attempting to steal the Stone. He had, unfortunately, died in the crossfire that had begun when he was discovered.

After that, the following years at Hogwarts had passed uneventfully. They were boringly normal.

And now it was only a month before another year began. But this year felt…different. As though something was about to happen.

Something big.

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

Perhaps he was just being silly.

Nothing was going to happen. It was going to be another year – just another year of wondering when Voldemort would arise again.

Just another year…

"_Albus!_"

Dumbledore jerked and stepped away from the window to look at the head now in his fireplace.

"Alastor?"

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody smiled grimly and said, "Got some news for you, Albus."

"News?" said Dumbledore. "What sort of news?"

"There's a rumor going 'round, Albus."

"Rumor? What rumor?"

Moody's smile turned even grimmer as he growled, "There's a rumor that Harry Potter is alive."

Dumbledore's breath caught in his throat at those words.

Was it simply a rumor? There had been several after the Potter's death and Voldemort's subsequent downfall.

Could this one be true?

"Have you investigated?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Moody. "But I'm going to. Myself."

"_Yourself?_ Alastor, is that wise?"

"Rather it be me than one of the new rookie's."

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "Does Cornelius know?"

"Not as of yet," replied Moody with a wry grin, his scarred face causing it to look more like a grimace. "Only me and my contact know, as far as our information goes."

The old wizard nodded and said, "I see. Good luck then."

"You think it could really be him?"

"I don't know, Alastor. I truly don't." Dumbledore paused and frowned. "Where is he?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

" 'Japan?' " repeated Dumbledore. "I see."

"Hmm," said Moody. "I'll be off then. Contact you when I get there."

Dumbledore just nodded and stood in front of his fireplace as Moody's grizzled head vanished in a swirl of flame. He blinked after a moment and sank into a chair.

Harry Potter might be alive.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 2**

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

"Haaaaaaaarry-kuuuuun!"

"Ugh…"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"_Nan no!_"

"_Konnichi wa!_"

Harry Potter, better known to his friends in Japan as Harry Subaki, rolled his eyes and turned his head to glare at the girl who was bouncing up and down behind him.

"Aika-chan…"

"_Hai_, Harry-kun?" chirped Aika Yui, her dark brown braids bouncing. She was Harry's best (and only, if you wanted to be truthful) friend and neighbor as well as his partner in crime.

"Stop being so cheerful," grumbled Harry.

Aika looked properly abashed and stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet. She smiled shyly at her friend and mumbled, "_Sumimasen_, Harry-kun."

Harry sighed and said, "It's alright, Aika-chan." He quirked a smile at her then shoved his cap up onto his forehead, causing locks of his long black hair to fall from where they'd been stuffed into the hat. Aika giggled and leaned forward to tuck a few strands back up under the cap, causing Harry to blink.

"_Arigato_," he mumbled, pulling his coat tightly about him.

"_Iie_," said Aika with a smile. She then fell to her knees and, propping her forearms on his shoulders, leaned against his back. Nestling her chin to the right of his face, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why should anything be wrong?"

"Harry, I've known you since…_forever!_ I know when something's wrong!"

Harry sighed and turned his head slightly to peer at her with one emerald eye.

"Nothing's wrong," he repeated.

"Harreeeeeeey," whined Aika, bouncing up and down with frustration.

Harry growled and spat, "Leave me alone."

Aika looked hurt and pulled away from him, her brown eyes filled with pain and sorrow. She rose shakily to her feet and picked up her knapsack, shouldering it before she whispered, "Do I know you anymore?" A moment later she was gone out his door.

Harry listened to the sound of her passing from room to room and winced as the front door of his and his foster parents apartment slammed behind her. He rose gracefully to his feet a moment later and walked over to the sliding glass door that led out onto the balcony, sliding it open and padding out onto the concrete ledge.

Sighing, he sat down, legs hanging between the bars of the metal railing and leaned his head against the bars, cursing under his breath.

He hadn't meant to be so…brusque…with Aika. It was just that he was afraid of what was surely going to happen soon.

He had slipped up.

A British Auror who was an old friend of his foster father William had seen his scar.

It was only a matter of time before someone came to claim their precious Harry Potter.

Cursing again, Harry closed his eyes and thought about his foster parents. Haia Subaki, his foster mother, had met his birth mother when she had been an Auror stationed in Japan. They had worked together as Haia had been and still was a _Yokai_, which was basically the Japanese version of the British Aurors. Except the _Yokai_ were mere phantoms, barely having any identity, and living in the barest of necessities.

William Chamberlain, an ex-Unspeakable and colleague of Lily Potter, had fallen in love with Haia. And she with him. His arrival in her life had forced her to change her lifestyle. The higher-up's in the _Yokai_'s hadn't taken her having a more public life very well but Haia was one of the best they had. So they'd consented.

Then Harry had been given to the pair when his mother and her husband had gone into hiding; further changing Haia and William's quiet lifestyle. They (Lily and James) had created a double of him using a lock of his hair; a double that acted exactly like him but did not look exactly like him. His double had had traits of James Potter about him.

Harry did not.

His father had not been James Potter but a demon – an _akurei _– called Harper. Lily had fallen in love with him during her stay in Japan but he had been forced to leave her side as he was being hunted. The hunter, an _akurei_ named Douchi, had – according to a source of Haia's – found and killed Harper a month before Harry had been born.

His demon blood made Harry a _han-akurei_, a half demon – spawn of a powerful witch and an equally powerful demon. Neither whom he knew nor would ever meet within his lifetime, which would be much longer than any normal wizard.

Frowning, Harry lifted one hand to rub the lightning bolt-shaped scar above his right eye. Despite him never _actually_ receiving the wound, he wore it.

Lily Potter had died to protect her son, sparking old magicks into life with her sacrifice. Voldemort, too filled with bloodlust to realize what had happened (as he should have known since he had studied such magicks), had cast the Killing Curse upon Harry's double. The protection put in place over the infant by the old magicks summoned by his mother's sacrifice nearly killed the Dark wizard. It leeched away part of his power and rendered him bodiless and helpless. His power, however, was too much for the simple double and it was killed.

Leaving the magic rent from Voldemort to only do one thing: follow the line of power that connected the double to the real Harry. And follow it did, leaving Harry with the scar that was the mark of the Killing Curse as well as the power leeched from Voldemort. Combined with his already potent magical and demonic powers, it made him very dangerous.

But to try and find a kinder person would have been hard. Haia and William had married not long after the death of the Potter's and had raised Harry, giving him Haia's last name and then his history when he was older.

So he, Harry Potter, lived because of the loyalty of his mother's friends and her love for her son. She had loved him enough to send him away.

Then again, love hadn't been all to do with it.

If Voldemort had found out that the boy he had set out to kill was half demon, he would never have killed him. He'd have taken him and raised him in the Dark Arts, creating a ruthless killing machine.

Lily Potter had wanted to spare her son that fate.

Harry sighed and lay back on the concrete, wondering when someone would come for him. He knew they would. William had told him about the prophecy that had been the reason Voldemort had gone after his double – a prophecy only a few had ever heard in its entirety.

He was the only one who could kill Voldemort.

It was kill or be killed.

That scared the human half of Harry but the demon half, the one that was all too ready to fight at any point in time, feared nothing. Except when those that it considered its family being in danger.

"Harry?"

"Out here, Haia-sama," said Harry loudly as he picked himself up off the concrete.

Haia Chamberlain stepped into her foster son's room and frowned at him as he came in off the ledge.

"What were you doing out there? And what made Aika run off like she did?"

"Just thinking. And I was a little…brusque."

"I imagine you were," said Haia with a narrowing of her eyes. She then reached out and gently tugged at his long black hair, which fell well past his shoulders. "I wish you would let me cut this."

"But I like it."

Haia snorted loudly, which was an odd sound to hear from her. She was a small, willowy built woman with rich black hair that was cut short and eyes that were almost the color of whiskey. There was a hard exterior to her and lines on her face because of her work but Harry knew her as a kind, gentle woman who gave him what love she could.

He was immensely grateful to her for taking him, a half demon, into her home. From far back in the past, the Subaki family had been demon slayers and that tradition had been passed down from generation to generation. Her taking him into her home had been a big step and, as far as he knew, she had never regretted it.

"You only like it because it annoys me," she said, tossing his hair over one broad shoulder.

Harry grinned, his long canines flashing, and chirped, "_Hai_!"

"Imp," said Haia good-naturedly. "Now come and eat."

Harry nodded and followed his foster mother out of the room, his mind worrying at the thought of having to leave all he knew.

**Author's Note**

If you didn't know, I'm American and from the South. Therefore I have no idea of anything besides what I know and anything wrong in this story in dealing with all things Japanese is because of my complete lack of knowledge. Anything Japanese I know is from watching Anime and all words I use here were taken from a handy Japanese-English dictionary I found at Books-A-Million. Therefore, if I bung something horribly, please don't scream at me. Or scold. Or anything remotely like.

And if anyone mentions Harry, Aika, etc not speaking entirely in Japanese, my answer is to imagine them doing so. I can't translate whole sentences into Japanese (all the translators I've found don't translate into words) and, also, if I did that, you readers would have a hard time understanding. Therefore, only a few words will ever be in Japanese. But any conversation between the characters that _would_ speak Japanese, shall be as such. You'll just be able to read them.

And, yes, the chapter title is from The Rolling Stones song of the same title.

**Translations**

_Konnichi wa:_ Hello

_Hai:_ Yes

_Sumimasen:_ I am sorry

_Arigato:_ Thank you

_Iie: _Thank you

_Nan no:_ What

_Akurei:_ Demon

_Han-akurei:_ Half demon (_han_: half + _akurei_: demon)

_Yokai:_ Phantom

**Pronunciations**

_Aika: _Aye-ka

_Haia:_ High-yah


	3. You’ll Get What You Need

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 3 **

**If You Try Sometimes, You'll Get What You Need**

"Found 'em."

Moody smiled darkly beneath his bowler hat and glanced about before he sent the owl off to Dumbledore with his note. He simply said that he had found Potter and was going to get him then and there.

Looking up at the apartment building in front of him, he glanced down at the scrap of paper in his hands that bore its address. Nodding slightly, he stuffed the scrap into his coat then started towards the door that lead into the apartments. Before he could even reach out a hand to open it, however, it sprang open and a dark-haired girl rushed out laughing.

She skidded to a halt at the sight of him, nearly causing the tall, long-limbed boy who had apparently been chasing her to nearly crash into her back.

"Eep," she mumbled, staring at him.

"Aika-chan…" began the boy only to cut himself off as he saw Moody. He blinked, green eyes widening, and his mouth dropping open. Moody swore he saw a long, fang-like canine before the boy's mouth snapped shut.

"Hi," said the boy in English. Moody frowned at his accent, which was something of a mix of the Japanese accent and a British one. As if the boy had grown up around the two different accents.

Was this Potter?

"Hello," grunted Moody. He nodded at the apartment and asked, "You live here?"

"Yes," replied the boy, earning a stern look from the girl.

"Harry-kun!" exclaimed the girl, whose name Moody assumed was Aika.

The boy said something in what Moody assumed was Japanese to the girl, who huffed then stormed off down the street. He looked like he wanted to go after her but sighed and looked at the old Auror.

"You're from England, aren't you?"

Moody blinked. How did the boy know he was coming?

The teenager laughed harshly and said, "Well, I'm who you're looking for. You'll want to talk to Wi…"

"_Mad-Eye?_"

The boy and Moody looked up at the stairway coming down from the second floor apartment and saw William Chamberlain coming down them. William was of average height and rather stocky with thick brown hair and deep violet colored eyes. He had lectured Harry for three years running about what would be expected of him when he was to be discovered alive as well as on things within and without the Ministry of Magic. Including things he could very well get imprisoned for revealing – were he still a resident of the British Isles, that is.

"Chamberlain," growled Moody. "So this is where you disappeared to."

"Yes," said William lightly as he came to stand beside his foster son, who practically towered over him at 6'2. "I assume you're not here to find me, however."

Moody glanced at Harry, who stared back at him with a stoic expression, then looked back at the ex-Unspeakable.

"No."

"I thought as much. Harry, you should go on to sch…"

"I'd rather not," said Harry, not tearing his eyes away from Moody. "After all…he's here to take me back, isn't he?"

William looked stricken while Moody couldn't stifle his look of surprise.

This boy knew more than he'd bargained for. Perhaps even more than Dumbledore may have bargained for.

And there was something odd about him…

Something…off.

"Well," said William in a strained voice, "let's go upstairs. Harry, go ahead and tell Haia we have company."

"_Hai_," said Harry with a nod. He turned and vanished up the stairs, leaving William and Moody to follow at a slower pace.

As he watched the tall teenager jog down the walkway, Moody wondered why the boy wore a bulky hat and jacket in the slight heat.

- - -

"But, Alastor," said William an hour later as he sat across from Moody, "this is where Harry grew up. This is his home. It's all he knows!"

"Maybe," growled Moody. "But the boy's got a duty. You know that as well as I, laddie."

"I know. But just because I know that, doesn't mean I want to let him go. I love him like a _son_, Alastor. How can I just let him go to England?"

"Boy needs to finish his education. Aren't any good wizarding school round here, are there?"

"There are not many anywhere in Japan for many years," said Haia as she reentered the conversation with a tray full with a teapot and three cups. Her English was not as good as Harry's, Moody noted in silence, but it seemed to be well taught. "They were wiped out in war."

"War?" repeated Moody.

William nodded and explained, "When myself, Lily, and the rest of us were sent here, it wasn't on just some idle mission. We were sent here to help the Japanese Ministry and the _Yokai_ with an uprising of a powerful Dark wizard."

"_Hai_," said Haia. She shook her head as she handed William a cup then said, "Yes. Lily and I became good friends. Good, good friends. She was a sweet woman, like her son."

"How did you get him?" asked Moody as she handed him a cup and picked up the pot.

Haia smiled and replied, "My friend Lily feared for her sweet son's life. She asked me and my William to keep him, to watch over him until conflict in your Isles was over."

"When she died," picked up William as Haia began to pour tea, "we forged Harry's adoption papers and he became ours."

"Does he…"

"Know the whole sordid history? Of course. We wouldn't hide that from him."

"'Course," grumbled Moody. "Well, you know what I'm here for."

"To take him from us," said Haia softly as she sat back, setting the teapot back down on its tray. She looked at Moody with her whiskey-colored eyes and whispered, "To drag him into your war."

Moody gave her a grim look and said, "Yes."

William sighed and said, "We really should have no say in this. His papers are forged, which means we're really not his guardians. And Black is still in Azkaban…"

"Escaped actually," said Moody. "Breakout last year. Dementors took the fortress and freed the imprisoned Death Eater's. Couple of other got out too."

"You think…Voldemort?"

"He had a hand in it. The Dementors don't just up and do something like that. They're _told_."

"And Black was released."

Moody just nodded.

"Well, that's great. I suppose we really have no choice in the matter of Harry going back."

"It should be his decision," said Haia, touching her husband's arm. "We should ask him what he wishes."

"I'll go," said a soft voice from the hallway.

Three heads turned and saw Harry standing there, still wearing his clothes from earlier. His hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of his coat.

"Harry, we…" began William, only to be cut off by the teenager.

"We knew this would come someday," said Harry softly. He looked at Moody and added, "I'll go. I've always wanted to see London."

Moody just nodded and grunted, "We'll leave in two hours."

Harry stared at the old Auror for a long moment then left the apartment, leaving the three adults alone.

**Author's Note**

Chapter title also from a Rolling Stones song. Same one as the previous chapter in fact.


	4. Leaving Behind the Known

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving Behind the Known to Seek the Unknown**

"_Wai!_"

"Aika-chan…" moaned Harry as the girl clung to him. "It'll be okay. I'll call you! And write!"

Aika sniffed and looked up at her best friend through red eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," swore Harry, hugging her close. After a moment he released her and swept his foster mother up into his embrace.

"I'll miss you," she said in a slightly teary voice.

"Same here."

Haia smiled as she pulled away from him, her hand lifting to caress his cheek.

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

Harry blushed then bent and kissed her on either cheek, hugging her once more. William, who looked as distraught as his wife, then pulled him into a brief but strong hug.

"You be careful, Harry," he said as he pulled away from the teenager, holding him at arms length. "Your mum would come back from the dead to kill me if she ever found out I let you get yourself killed."

"She'd only torture you a little," said Harry with a smile. William laughed at that and clapped his foster son on the shoulder.

Moody, who looked exceedingly grumpy, growled, "C'mon, Potter. Portkey's about to activate."

"_Hai_," said Harry, walking over to where the old Auror stood. He reached up to make sure his hat was securely on then patted his pockets. The small bulges that were his shrunken luggage pressed against his palms and he smiled.

As he took his place beside Moody, one hand on the week old newspaper that would transport them to Wales in only a few moments, he felt a quavering of fear flutter in his belly. Turning, he looked at the only family he had known for his seventeen years.

William had one arm about Haia's shoulders and Aika was in Haia's arms, sobbing her heart out. Harry wanted so badly to stay, to cease his best friend's tears.

But something in him told him that he _had_ to go to England. And whatever it was would not be denied.

"Hang on, Potter," growled Moody before the Portkey activated.

Harry grimaced as he felt the magical device jerk at his navel. He cast one last glance towards his family and then he was gone.

- - -

Dumbledore was sitting in his office playing a one-man game of chess when his door opened and Minerva McGonagall entered.

"Albus."

"Ah, Minerva," said Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair to survey the board. "What brings you here?"

"Alastor has just passed through the gate. And there's a boy with him."

Dumbledore's eyes brightened and he leapt from his chair, rushing past the Deputy Headmistress. McGonagall blinked after him, having not seen him move so quickly since she had begun teaching. And he had been ninety-six years old then.

Frowning, she hurriedly followed him, very nearly running into him as she found him standing stock-still on the front steps. Looking across the grounds, she saw the all too recognizable figure of Alastor Moody limping towards them. The tall teenager that strode purposefully beside him was unfamiliar to her, however.

"Albus?" she inquired softly.

"Wait, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Wait."

McGonagall blinked then frowned curiously as Moody as the scarred old Auror stepped into the light. He smiled grimly and grunted, "Albus…meet Harry Potter."

"Merlin's beard…" breathed McGonagall as the teenager stepped forward into the light. He couldn't be anyone _but_ Lily's son. Not with those eyes…

"Hello," said Harry in a soft voice, glancing nervously from Dumbledore to McGonagall.

The old wizard smiled warmly and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school. And this is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration professor. Come inside, please. You as well, Alastor."

Moody grunted and lurched past McGonagall, leaving Harry to follow him. He smiled at her as he passed, a gentle smile that she immediately liked.

She just wondered how he could be alive. His body had been shown to her to identify, for Merlin's sake!

"I believe some explanations are in order," said Dumbledore as he led the way back to his office. He glanced at Harry over his shoulder and found the teenager staring wide-eyed at his surroundings. The bulky hat and coat the teenager wore seemed very suspicious to the old wizard.

This boy was a curiosity. And Albus Dumbledore was a collector of curiosities.

- - -

"Sit, please," said Dumbledore as he sank into the chair behind his desk. "Lemon drop?"

McGonagall declined with a polite shake of her head while Moody glared at the old wizard. Harry, however, leaned forward and took one, peering at it curiously before he popped it in his mouth. A small grin crossed his face a moment later and he said, "Those are good."

"Feel free to have another," offered Dumbledore, sitting the tin on his desk close to the teenager. Harry smiled and murmured a 'thank you'.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and said, "I think an explanation is in order, Albus. Surely you can't believe this is Harry Potter. We identified his _body_, for Merlin's sake!"

"No," said Harry matter-of-factly, "you identified my double's body."

McGonagall's jaw hung open in slack-jawed shock, causing Dumbledore to loose a small chuckle. She regained her composure quickly and glared at him.

Chuckling softly, Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Please explain, my boy. This is something we all wish to hear."

Harry bristled slightly at being called 'my boy' but shook off his ire.

He had a story to tell.

And tell he did. He edited it slightly, leaving out the fact that he was a half demon. When he finished, it seemed both McGonagall and Dumbledore were in shock. Moody just snorted from where he slouched in the chair to Harry's right.

"Well," said Dumbledore after a few moments, "that is indeed an interesting story. Now…would you mind explaining to me how James Potter can be your father when I see nothing of him in you?"

Harry went stock-still at the question and even stiller at the underlying menace within it. His demon half rippled angrily but he soothed it down with practiced ease.

"That is somewhat more – tricky – to explain, sir," he said slowly, picking his words carefully.

McGonagall arched her eyebrows as Dumbledore hmm'd and said, "Explain as you will, Mister Potter."

Harry gave a little start, not being used to being called by his birth name. Dumbledore noted this and frowned, asking, "What is it, Mister Potter?"

"It's just…I've never really gone by my real name. It – it's just a tad odd to be called by it, that's all."

"Ah."

"But," said Harry as he took a deep breath, "I think you wanted an explanation. And I'd say this situation warrants one. As you have figured out, sir, James Potter is not my father."

"Then who…?" asked McGonagall, staring at him.

Harry frowned and continued, "During my mother's stay in Japan, she met and fell in love with a man named Harper. No last name, no record, no home and no family. They were together for most of her time there and I am the result of that union. My father, Harper, was also murdered a month before I was born, so there's no sense attempting to contact him." He looked at the shocked look on McGonagall's face then at the pensive one on Dumbledore's. "You should also probably like to know," he added, "that my father was neither Muggle nor Wizard. He was an _Akurei_."

"A what?" asked McGonagall in confusion.

Dumbledore frowned at Harry, the twinkle that had been in his eyes fading.

"I believe," he said slowly, "that Mister Potter shall explain in a moment, Minerva."

"Yes, sir. My father was a demon, a very powerful one who was killed to prevent him from joining an uprising against a demon Lord. At least…that's the story _I've_ been told."

McGonagall stared at Harry in wide-eyed horror as he sat calmly after he finished speaking. Dumbledore was giving the teenager the once-over with his eyes and Moody had both his eyes – the real and magical one – pinned on the back of Harry's head.

"So," grunted the old Auror after a moment, "you got any proof?"

Harry barked out a laugh at that, which caused Dumbledore to frown and McGonagall to jump. He turned his head to grin wryly at the Auror.

"Any proof? Why, yes, good sir, I do."

He stood up and unbuttoned his coat, shrugging out of it and letting it drop to the floor. McGonagall gasped appropriately and Harry smirked as he lifted his arm and removed his hat, allowing the rest of his long hair to cascade over his shoulders and down his back.

Dumbledore stared in shock at the pair of dark gray cat ears that poked out of the hair of the teenager standing before him. He then lowered his gaze and was doubly surprised to see a long, gray furred tail flicking back and forth behind the teen.

One gray ear twitched and Harry grinned widely, revealing a pair of long canines that – without the ears and tail – might have had him mistaken for a vampire. He forbade himself to reveal his claws. They had no need to know that he was armed with more than fangs and a wand.

Bending over, he retrieved his hat from the floor, placing it back on his head. Since he hadn't bothered to flatten his ears, the hat ended up squishing them down against the sides of his head so the gray tips poked out.

Sitting back down in his chair, Harry curled his tail up in his lap and waited for them to say something.

McGonagall was the first to speak.

"You," she said in a slightly choked voice. "You _are_…"

"Half demon?" suggested Harry. McGonagall just nodded and he smiled gently at her, saying, "I assure you, professor, I'm not dangerous. Unless I want to be, of course. But what human or animal isn't?"

"A slug?" suggested Moody gruffly.

Harry shot a small glare in the Auror's direction then looked at Dumbledore. He took a deep breath before he said, "If you would rather I return to Japan, I would hold with your decision, sir. As Headmaster here, I know you must put the safety of your students before all else and if you fear I would be a danger to them, I would not insist on staying."

_I'd actually prefer not to_, he added silently as he watched the aged wizard for his reply.

Dumbledore watched the young half demon sitting before him for a moment that seemed to stretch unto eternity before he said, "Minerva? What do you think?" He did not look at his Deputy Headmistress as he said this, instead keeping his eyes on Harry.

McGonagall coughed and gave Harry a long look before she spoke.

"I would be happy to have him in my class. And to ask you a few questions about demons."

Harry smiled and inclined his head towards her.

"I would be happy to oblige, _sensei_."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "What do you think, Alastor?"

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he was a danger," growled Moody in his gravely voice.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Harry with a truly frosty gaze. Beside the teenager, McGonagall was surprised. She had never seen the old wizard eye a _student_ with that gaze – with the exception of Severus Snape. But that was only after the boy had come to him after he'd joined Voldemort.

"Well, Mister Potter," he said softly. "We shall have a lot to do before September 1. Most importantly proving your identity to the Ministry without them discovering your rather…exotic…blood."

Harry bristled and hissed like a cat before he snarled, "Don't make my being half demon something to look down upon, Headmaster. I am _proud_ of what I am."

"I don't mean to do anything of the sort, Mister Potter. In fact, I find it a very good thing for you to be proud of your ancestry." The old wizard's eyes darkened a little as he added, "There are some in the wizarding world who hate Muggles and Muggleborns…even when that blood runs in their own veins. And who will hate you for what you are should they find out."

"Hmm."

"Anything else you need me for, Albus?" grunted Moody.

Dumbledore looked at the Auror and replied, "If you could get in touch with Ima Foot for me, I would appreciate it. She can help us prove Mister Potter's identity to Cornelius and the world."

Moody grunted in response then limped out, wrapping his traveling cloak tightly about him. Harry glanced after him then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Where am I going to go?" he asked.

"There are guest rooms here. Minerva can show you to one," replied the headmaster. "I'll see if I can get Ima here so we can discuss how to get you declared alive again."

Harry nodded then looked at the woman who sat beside him. She frowned at Dumbledore then rose from her chair.

"Come then, Mister Potter."

"Yes, _sensei,_" said Harry as he rose and followed her out of the office.

Dumbledore frowned at his closed door for a long moment before he turned towards the phoenix that sat on a perch behind his desk.

"What do you think of Mister Potter, old friend?" he asked the fiery-colored bird.

Fawkes lifted his graceful head and blinked his black eyes at the old wizard. He rustled his wings and crooned a soft note that sent warmth up the Headmaster's spine.

Dumbledore smiled and gave a little chuckle as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I like him too."


	5. People Fear What They Don't Understand

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 5**

**People Fear What They Don't Understand**

"Hello, Mister Potter," said a short, sturdy-looking blonde witch with a kind smile as she shook Harry's hand. "Ima Foot, at your service."

"_Konnichi wa_," said Harry with a wry grin. He then winced and added, "_Sumimasen_. Ah…sorry."

Ima smiled and said, "I understand completely, Mister Potter. Auror Moody told me that you've been raised in Japan. I myself grew up in Russia and had such a time remembering to use English when I came here."

Harry smiled at that.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person who's had that problem."

"And I doubt we are the only one's who have had that trouble. Now…we are supposed to have a meeting with the Headmaster, are we not?"

"Yes," said Harry. "His office is that way…no, that way. _Chikusho_. I don't remember…"

The Ministry witch laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Headmaster knows I'm here."

"You would be correct, Miss Foot," said Dumbledore as he appeared as though out of nowhere. "Ah, Harry! You've already met. Excellent. Shall we go up to my office?"

"An excellent idea, Headmaster," said Ima. "Mister Potter?"

"Coming," grumbled Harry, slouching along behind them. He glowered at Dumbledore's back as they walked.

He hadn't even given the old man permission to use his first name…

- - -

"Well, it seems like we have everything in order now."

"That's it?" said Harry in surprise. It'd only been an hour since they'd come into Dumbledore's office!

"That's it," confirmed Ima with a grin as she straightened a stack of papers and put them into the satchel she had carried in. "In a week's time, you will be declared a living, breathing resident of England. After that, I should be able to get you the key to the Potter family vault as well as the Black family vault."

"Sirius Black?" said Harry. "Why should I have the key to his vault?"

"After Mister Black was imprisoned, all of his assets were taken from his name and placed under yours," replied Ima. "Were your father still alive, the Black assets would be in his name. As he is not, they have passed to you, Mister Black's godson."

"Ah," said Harry, shifting nervously at the mention of his 'father'. He hoped she hadn't noticed it. "So…a week?"

"A week, Mister Potter." Ima smiled at him, noting his shifting, then nodded at Dumbledore, saying, "Good day, Headmaster. I'll see you in a week, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Miss Foot," said Dumbledore as the Ministry witch picked up her satchel and left his office. He then turned towards Harry and asked, "How are you settling in, my boy?"

"Quite well, thank you," replied Harry gruffly as he stood. "And I should let you know, sir, you have neither the right nor my permission to call me by my first name nor anything else."

With that, he turned sharply on a heel and stalked out, long hair streaming behind him. Dumbledore blinked after the half demon then turned and frowned into the fireplace.

"This could be more difficult than I first perceived…"

- - -

When September 1 finally rolled around, it found Harry sprawled on the front steps of Hogwarts awaiting the arrival of the train. Since his arrival at the school he'd been able to forgo hiding his ears and tail for the most part. All the teachers had been informed of his odd breeding and few had been able to treat him normally afterwards.

Well…except for Snape. The Hogwarts Potions Master had taken the news in silence and then smirked the next time he'd seen Harry. After that discovery, the animosity the dark man had originally showed to the _han-akurei_ had vanished and they were able to have a civil conversation. Several, in fact, as Harry was very interested in Potions as well as the supposed Dark Arts, which he could discuss with the ex-Death Eater at length.

_Supposed_ Dark Arts because the English Ministry would classify Haia herself as a Dark Witch. The Japanese MOM made no such distinction; in fact the _Yokai_ were _taught_ the Dark Arts. Haia had explained to him and her husband that the Arts themselves weren't dark. It was what a person did with them and their intention that made them dark.

Snape agreed with this and praised Haia on her opinion. He wanted to meet her, in fact, and discuss the subject more with her.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, shifting his thoughts back to the original problem. Now that the other students were about to arrive, he was going to have to be careful again. One little slip and his ears or tail could show.

It was just a good thing that his tail was so short. According to Haia, his father's only revealing demon trait had been his tail, which had been long enough to throw over his shoulder. Of course, he had had fangs and claws too but those were easily hidden.

Sighing, Harry ran his tongue over his own fangs. The teeth just about the two long canines were also pointed, providing him with a different set of teeth than a vampire, which he could be easily confused for. And had been more than once.

"Ah, there you are."

Opening his eyes, Harry tilted his head back to see Snape standing over him. The position wasn't one a demon wanted to be in as it implied submission and the teenager got to his feet, careful to keep his tail curled tightly about his waist underneath his shirt. His hat lay forgotten where he'd placed it on the steps.

"Sir?" he said nervously, trying to remember if he'd missed some meeting with the dark professor. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" repeated Snape as he looked at the hat sitting on the steps between them. "No, nothing's wrong. Your book did come in, however."

Harry's eyes brightened and a grin spread over his face.

"That's great! Have you got it now?"

"Indeed I do," said Snape with a smile, taking a shrunken book from his robes. He tapped it with his wand, causing it to jump back to its normal size, and handed it to the _han-akurei_. As Harry gleefully flipped through it, he flicked his wand at the pointed wizard's hat. It jumped up off the ground and landed sideways atop the teenager's head, hiding one furry ear but leaving the other visible.

"This is great," murmured Harry as he flipped to the last page in the book before closing it. He grinned at Snape and said, "Thank you. For ordering it for me."

Snape just nodded then asked, "May I inquire as to why you wanted a book on Animagism? Particularly that one?"

"Well…_akurei_ have demon forms that they can change into. Since _han-akurei_'s don't have that ability, becoming an Animagus seems the next best thing. And this book supposedly can allow you to become an Animagus in half the time it usually takes."

"Ah. What if you end up being a dog?"

Harry shuddered at that thought, hugging the book to his chest. Being a cat demon, he automatically had a dislike for dogs. Wolves were no problem but dogs were an entirely different story.

"Don't even suggest that," groaned Harry. He then smirked and said, "I suppose if I get caught with this, you had no part in getting it?"

"Exactly," said Snape, smirking back. "Now what are you doing sitting out here? Waiting impatiently for the other brats to arrive?"

"I'm certain they're not _all_ brats," said Harry.

Snape snorted. "Most of them."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I a brat?"

"You are a very responsible individual. I'll leave it at that."

Harry chuckled and grinned slyly at the Potions Master.

"Why, professor," he teased, "was that a compliment?"

Snape glared at him in response but Harry had learned to differentiate between the man's glares. He had an annoyed one, an angry one, an embarrassed one, and a humored one. This was the humored one.

The man then coughed, trying to cover a laugh, and said, "You tell anyone I can actually give compliments, and I'll take a hundred points from whatever House you get in."

"What if its Slytherin?"

"Twenty then."

"My, my, professor. Such a sudden drop."

"Trying to keep the House Cup," said Snape. "Not that it really matters to me. I just enjoy annoying Minerva."

"And it works!" said Harry with a laugh, remembering when he'd been present during one such times. McGonagall, in her anger, hadn't noticed the small smile tugging at the corner of Snape's mouth. Harry had nearly told her he was just baiting her then decided against it. Why ruin the man's fun, after all?

"Indeed it does."

The two lapsed into a companionable silence for a few moments, just standing on the steps and staring out over the peaceful grounds. At the faint sound of a train whistle in the distance, Harry's ears twitched, causing his hat to fall off his head.

Snape smirked and said, "You may have a difficulty with your hat if your ears continually twitch."

"They only do it sometimes," said Harry as he bent to pick up the pointed hat. "It's just that this hat is so light. My other one is of heavier material and keeps them held down. Couldn't I wear it instead of this one?"

Snape looked at the tall teenager standing beside him, remembering the bulky, black velvet hat with its black leather brim he'd worn during his first week at the school. After all the teachers had discovered his real parentage, he'd abandoned the hat, nearly giving several teachers strokes when they saw his ears.

Personally, Snape found their reactions quite amusing. Then again, he always had a sick sense of humor – except when it came to Black's damn jokes, that is.

"It would look rather odd with your robes, wouldn't it?" asked Snape.

Harry snorted and grumbled, "I don't _care_ what it would look like. If the other students see my ears…" He trailed off and Snape arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Humanity hates what they don't understand, sir," said Harry softly. He looked in the direction of Hogsmeade station and added, "I don't think they'll be any different than anyone in Japan."

"What about your foster parents?"

"William knew my father. He had no problem with it. I know Haia had a few problems in the first years I was with them but that was only because she grew up in a family who have been slaying demons for centuries."

Snape arched an eyebrow at that.

"And your mother trusted this woman to take care of you?" he asked, shocked. The idea that Lily Evans would place her son in the care of a woman who had been brought up to hate what he half was made him want to doubt her judgment. And he had _never_ doubted that fiery woman's judgment.

Harry shrugged and replied, "She trusted her. And her fear of Voldemort getting his hands on me outweighed her fear of anything Haia might do."

"I see. The Light would truly have had a difficult time had Voldemort gotten his claws into you." Snape shuddered and added, "I fear what might have happened if your mother had not been so wise."

"I know."

They heard they train whistle again and Snape glanced at the slowly darkening sky before he said, "We have another half hour before they arrive. So we'd better hurry."

"Hurry and do what?" asked Harry as the Potions Master turned and started to head inside.

"Fix that hat of yours so it won't fall off your head. Come along. I've not the talent in Charms that your mother had but I'm not completely inept."

Harry chuckled and jogged to catch up with the slightly taller man.

"Sir, I don't believe you are inept at anything."

Snape laughed brashly and said, "You'd be surprised. Now give me that hat while you shrink that book. If Minerva sees it, she'll flay me alive."

"Aww…is ickle Snapikins afraid of the bad McGonagickle?"

"Take that tone with me, boyo, and I'll turn you into a poodle."

**Translations**

_Konnichi wa:_ Hello

_Sumimasen:_ I am sorry

_Chikusho:_ Damn

_Han-akurei:_ Half demon

_Akurei:_ Demon 


	6. Newness Makes Thingy Shiny

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 6**

**People Like Newness. It Makes Things Shiny.**

"Oi, Mione!"

Hermione Granger groaned and turned to glare at her fellow Gryffindor Prefect, Ron Weasley.

"I _told_ you not to call me that!" she snapped, bushy hair fanning wildly about her head.

The lanky, ginger-haired boy paled and said, "Er, sorry. Won't happen again."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing full well that it _would_ happen again. Ron had a one-track mind and most of the time that mind was focused on girls. As his little sister Ginny said, he was like a dog with a bone.

"What is it?" she grumbled. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I barely had enough money to buy a pumpkin pasty on the train, so I'm sleep deprived and starving which…"

"Makes Hermione an angsty darling," teased Ron. When she glared at him, he sighed and said, "Okay, okay. I don't know if McGonagall told you, but there's some new chap coming into our year this term and all the Prefects are supposed to help him out."

Hermione's eyebrows arched at that.

"Even if he's not in our House?"

Ron nodded solemnly and the bushy-haired girl whistled. This was weird. And it batted at her insatiable curiosity like her cat Crookshanks playing with a moth.

"How odd… Do you know his name?"

"No idea. I know he's supposed to be Sorted after the first years but that's all."

Hermione sighed then grabbed his elbow, pulling him towards the Great Hall.

"Okay," she said, "so we'll find out in a couple of minutes. I just hope he's not another Malfoy."

Ron moaned and hissed, "Oh, Merlin, Hermione, don't even suggest that!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

The redhead moaned again, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. But as she sat down beside him at the Gryffindor Table and answered Ginny's question of how her summer was, she crossed her fingers underneath the table.

It wouldn't hurt to hope this new guy wasn't a prat like Draco Malfoy.

- - -

"_Chikusho!_"

"Control yourself, Harry," said Snape as he watched the _han-akurei_ pace. The two of them stood in one of the rooms that were situated behind the Head Table, waiting for the first years to be Sorted. Students were actually not supposed to be allowed within them but an exception had been made for Harry due to the fact that any of the students could easily have recognized him had he waited in the entrance hall.

All it took was one glimpse at his scar and the news that Harry Potter was alive would be all over the school.

Snape silently marveled at the fact that they had managed to keep the papers away – and from publishing the story, as well. Ima Foot had done her job well, keeping the truth as low-key as possible and telling the least amount of people.

Of course, after tonight owls would be flying all over getting the news out. But that was a matter to think of later.

"_Sumimasen_," mumbled Harry. His gray ears twitched wildly as he continued to pace, their movement showing how nervous he was. "I hate crowds. I mean I _really_ hate crowds."

"You are not alone in that," said Snape. He then walked over to the teenager and placed his hands on his shoulders, halting the _han-akurei_'s pacing. "Take a deep breath, boy. All you have to do is walk over and let Minerva put the hat on your head. After that, all you must worry about are the members of your House."

"That's what I'm worried about. And what about sleeping arrangements? One of them could easily see…"

"No, they can't," interrupted Snape.

Harry blinked and his ears twitched again as his mouth fell open to show his fangs.

"Wha?"

"You are to remain in your rooms. Which are just a few feet away from mine, if you do not recall."

Harry frowned, his ears now flattening against his head. A look of anger flashed across his face and he growled, "Why aren't I to be allowed in the dorms?"

"Just a moment ago you were worried about one of your Housemates discovering you."

"Forget that. Why am I not even going to be allowed that fear?"

Snape looked at him for a long moment before he said, "None of the other professors would tell you this. But I am not them and I have my own loyalties – many of them less than reparable."

"Sir…"

"But I digress," said Snape hurriedly. "Albus believes that you could be…dangerous…to the other students."

"_Nan no?_" exclaimed Harry. "You mean he thinks I'd attack them or something? I may be half demon but I'm not barbaric!"

"I know that. But he _is_ headmaster here and must think of the other students. And remember, very few headmaster's would have allowed you _into_ school."

"True. Still…it hurts to know I'm not trusted."

"I know," said Snape, the tone in his voice letting Harry know that the man knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

And why wouldn't he? After all, he had been a Death Eater and few had reason to trust them. But Dumbledore did and so did Harry.

He'd trust Snape with his life.

"Now that that is done, we have one more student to sort: a new seventh year student who is transferring here from Tokyo, Japan," came Dumbledore muffled voice through the door suddenly.

"That's our cue," said Harry as he grabbed his hat. His fingers tingled as he touched it, the charms Snape had placed on it earlier causing the reaction. Charms to hide his ears and tail from sight had been tried when he'd first arrived at the school. They had failed so only charming other things would work.

Snape smiled slightly and pulled the hat down in the back before he opened the door and stepped out into the Hall. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and – after checking his hands to make sure his claws were retracted – strode out of the room.

He caught Dumbledore's eyes as he walked towards McGonagall and the old wizard smiled.

"Mister Potter," he said with a nod of his head.

"Did he say 'Potter?" Harry heard someone hiss.

"He did!"

"It can't be. He's dead!"

"Does he have the scar? Can you see it?"

"'Nother imposter I bet."

"No, there's the scar! _I see it!_"

"Professor," murmured Harry as he sat down on the stool McGonagall was standing by.

"Potter," she replied. "Remove your hat, please."

"_Hai_," said Harry, taking off his hat. No gasps of shock went up from the assembled students so he knew that the spell McGonagall was supposed to cast to hide his ears (it wasn't actually cast _on_ them, so it worked) at this point was in effect.

A moment later the Sorting Hat was on his head and he flattened his ears against his skull.

"_What is this?_" he heard a voice say inside his head. "_A half demon?_"

"Yes," said Harry back to it. "Half demon."

"_Well, well. This is the most surprising case I've had since the werewolf… And that was a surprise indeed. But no matter!"_

_Werewolf?_ thought Harry.

"_Friend of your father's_," said the Hat. "_Or should I say your stepfather… Now, lets see what we have in this brain of yours._"

Harry waited, looking at the expectant student body as the Hat did whatever it did.

"_Hmm. Protective, I see. Loyal. But ambitious… Very ambitious. You don't want to see any other families torn apart like your own. A very ambitious goal. Ah, you sly cat, you. Sneaky and quite the trickster. Quite the tangle you are, my boy. Quite the tangle indeed…_"

The Hat chuckled then and said, "_Ah, here's one to shock the Hall. Give that black knight of Dumbledore's my regards, osuneko._"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A stunned hush fell over the Hall as Harry took off the Sorting Hat and put his own back on. He stood and handed the Hat back to McGonagall, who smiled at him, before he straightened his robes and strode over to the Slytherin table.

"Oi, Potter!"

At the sound of his name, Harry looked down the table to see a young man with white-blonde hair and a pointed face waving at him. Frowning, he stole a glance towards Snape before he walked down the table and sat in the empty seat beside the blonde.

"Fancy this," said the blonde, his gray eyes shining coldly. "The famous Boy-Who-Did-Not-Live in Slytherin. Bet the Prophet'd have a high time with the news. Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "Or Subaki."

"What kind of name is _that?_" sneered a pug-faced girl who sat across from Malfoy.

Harry fixed her with a mild glare and replied, "My foster mother's maiden name is what it is. If you have a problem with it, I would be glad to discuss it at further length with you. Preferably with my wand."

The girl glowered at him and started to say something but Malfoy jumped in.

"Come now, Pansy," he said in a false cheery tone. "Is that any way to treat our new Housemate?"

Pansy snorted in a very unladylike manner and continued to glower at Harry, who ignored her.

"So," said Draco, "you've been hiding in Japan all these years? How'd that turn out?"

Harry turned towards him and narrowed his emerald eyes at the blonde.

"It is not polite for people who have just met to ask such personal questions," he said softly. "We are not friends, Draco Malfoy. Nor even acquaintances. Refrain from asking such questions if you value your fingers."

Malfoy's eyebrows arched up into his hair and he laughed, brashly and genuinely, causing other students to stare at him.

"Oh gods, Potter," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "You don't have to be so solemn."

"I was serious."

"That I don't doubt. Would you really remove my fingers?"

"One at the time with a dull, rusty knife. Then your toes. After that your nose and in continuing succession your lips, ears, and…other extremities."

The males sitting near them winced and one hissed, "Good grief, Potter. Where'd you get that?"

"My foster mother," replied Harry. He quirked a smile as he added, "She's absolutely mad about torture methods."

"I'd hate to get on her bad side then," said the boy. He then extended his hand across the table and said, "Oh, Thomas Ymber, by the way. Fifth year."

"_Konnichi wa_."

"What?"

"It means 'hello.'"

"Oh. Japanese?"

Harry just nodded then picked up his fork, falling into silence as he began to eat. At his side, Malfoy watched him with cautious gray eyes.

"Staring is rude, Malfoy," said Harry shortly as he pushed his empty plate away twenty minutes later.

"Your odd, you know that?"

_Odder than you may ever know_, thought Harry. Aloud he said, "What of it?"

"Nothing. Oh, forgot to tell you, I've got orders to show you around. Prefect duties and all."

"Ah."

Dumbledore had mentioned something about telling the Prefects to help him out. Figured that this blonde who smelt vaguely of ice demon would be one.

"Are there others who have these orders?" he asked.

Malfoy scowled and replied, "Every Prefect got the order. I suggest you ignore Goody-Girl Granger and her idiot buffoon of a partner Weasley."

"And why would that be?"

"They're _Gryffindor's_, Potter. That says all."

"Y'know," said Thomas, "they're not really that bad, Malfoy."

"Consorting with them _again_, Ymber?"

"Just a little bit."

Malfoy snorted as Harry looked at the other boy and said, "What's the problem with Gryffindor's?"

"They're _Gryffindor's_," repeated Malfoy before Thomas could speak. The brown-haired boy glared at the blonde then answered Harry's question.

"The only problem between us and them is that our Founders had some difficulties with each other. Since then, Slytherin and Gryffindor House have been at each other's throats."

Harry frowned at that and said, "And we're _still_ fighting about it? That makes no sense!"

Thomas shrugged.

"I know but it does to them."

Harry looked at the rest of the Slytherin's and shook his head, saying, "Nuts."

"I know."

They fell silent a few minutes later as Dumbledore rose to his feet and ushered them off to bed. Harry rose with the rest of the school and started slowly towards the door, flicking his eyes over the back of the heads that bounced in front of him.

A small body was suddenly shoved into his and he instinctively reached down to steady the child, looking about for whoever had pushed her. An older boy surged past him, a sneer fixed on his handsome features as he snarled, "Mudblood mutt."

Underneath his hat, Harry's ears flattened against his head in anger as his tail bristled, causing his shirt to slightly puff out. He very nearly reached out and ripped out the boy's throat then and there for that comment. But he controlled himself and looked down at the young girl who now had her arms about his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

The girl sniffed and tilted her head back to look up at him, tears glistening at the corners of her dark violet eyes. Her mane of blonde hair wafted across her face and Harry brushed it back, wiping the tears from her face carefully with his fingers.

"You're tall," she whispered in awe.

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes, I know. I'm Harry."

"Wencia," mumbled the girl.

"That's a pretty name," said Harry. "Can I call you Wen?"

Wencia nodded and Harry smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Wen. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. He just pushed me, that's all." She sniffed and added in a mumble, "They don't like me."

Harry smiled at that, dropping to one knee beside the girl. His right hand dropped to the small of her back as his left brushed new tears from her eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret: if they knew some stuff about me, they wouldn't like me either. And don't cry. They'll only do more if you do."

"I know," mumbled Wencia. "But it _hurts._"

"I know, Wen. I really do." He smiled and said, "If they do it again, you tell me, okay? I'll make sure they stop."

Her eyes lit up, causing them to go from dark violet to a slightly lighter shade. A bright smile spread across her face and Harry made a mental note to make this girl smile a lot more.

"Really?" she whispered. "You promise?"

"_Hai_," said Harry. "I promise. Now, what do you say we get you to bed, eh?"

"Okay."

"Alright."

Harry took her hand in his and led her from the Hall, sensing a pair of eyes following him as he did so. Before he went past the doors, he turned and saw Snape was looking at him with an expression that looking almost like pride.

Their eyes met and the Potions Master quirked a smile at him, nodding slightly. Harry grinned back then continued on his way, Wencia bouncing happily along beside him.

**Translations**

_Chikusho:_ Damn

_Sumimasen:_ I am sorry

_Nan no_: What

_Osuneko:_ Tomcat

_Konnichi wa:_ Hello 


	7. Runin’s and Battered Breakfast’s

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 7**

**A Short Tale of Run-in's and Battered Breakfast's**

"_Wake up! Wake up!_"

"_Chikusho_," growled Harry, slinging his hand out from under his covers to smack his alarm clock. It was a small, wind-up piece of machinery that was charmed to yell at him at various moments. Apparently the contraption knew his schedule… The gods knew _how_ it did.

Next it'd be yelling at him to tuck in his shirt. Oh, wait…that was what the mirror was for…

"_WAKE UP!_"

"I'm _up_, damn you, you fool contraption," snarled Harry, slapping the wind-up clock again. He silently cursed the clock, which had been a gift from Dumbledore, as he flung his covers back and rolled out of bed. Two Galleons said that by the time the school year was a month in, the clock would be dead.

Grumbling under his breath, he stalked across the room to his wardrobe, pulling the shirt he'd slept in over his head and tossing it into a nearby basket. He grabbed a deep green sleeveless shirt from a hanger and pulled it over his head, barely registering that the word '_Baka'_ was now displayed across his chest.

Pulling his long hair from underneath the shirt, he gathered it up and wadded it into a mass atop his head. His heavy, velvet cap was plunked down on top of it a moment later, effectively keeping his hair out of his way and hiding his ears at the same time.

Grabbing up the black robes he'd thrown off the night before, he shrugged into them and – without bothering to close them – grabbed his bag and left his room.

As he stepped out into the corridor, he slung his bag onto his shoulder then turned to walk towards the entrance to the regular dorms. Despite the fact that he slept in a different area, he was still able to lounge in his own House's common room. Not that he didn't have a small living area in his own quarters but the common room seemed like it would be a much warmer place that his little space.

"_Vescor excessum_," he said to the serpent-shaped torch brackets that flanked the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

The space between the two brackets gaped open and he stepped into the common room, instantly regretting his original thoughts about the place.

His time would be better spent in his own living area.

The Slytherin common room was slightly bare and drab looking, its décor done up in the deep green and shimmering silver of the House. Most of the furniture looked as though it was bought second-hand and a few of the tapestries hanging on the walls looked like they were spotted with blood.

Harry sniffed and winced as he did indeed smell the scent of old blood. There was a story behind those tapestries, as there was a story about nearly everything in Hogwarts.

"Stop it!" shrieked a voice from behind a door looming at the back of the room. "_Leave me alone!_"

A scowl made its way onto his features as Harry stormed across the room and threw the door open, his eyes blazing. Instantly a small body hurled itself onto him and hugged his waist for dear life. He glanced down at the golden head pillowed against his stomach then lifted his eyes to glower at the three eleven-year-old girls who were glaring at him.

"What's going on here?" he growled, trying not to let an actual growl out. But he hated to see anyone bullied, as it seemed his new friend was, and when he found bullies he couldn't help but let his demon side out a little. It hated them as much as he did.

"Nothing," snipped one of them, a dark-haired wraith of a girl with watery gray eyes.

The _han-akurei'_s eyes narrowed imperiously at her and she quavered. Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at the two other girls, who were both sneering at him.

"Nothing," he sneered. "Really? Do tell me another one because I truly don't believe it."

"We were only teasing the little mutt," grumbled one of the other girls. Harry fixed his attention on her, noting her obscenely bright orange hair and shrewd blue eyes. "It's not like she deserves any better."

Harry loosed another growl at that, causing the three girls to shrink back. Then again, that could also be because of the now angry aura that surrounded him.

"She deserves more than the three of you combined and tripled," sneered Harry, fixing his emerald gaze on each of them. "You shouldn't judge people on their blood nor the circumstances they were born into but by the person that they _are_. I suggest you three learn that."

With that, Harry bent and scooped up the girl who still hugged his waist into his arms, turning to leave without another word or glance at the other first years. He stalked through the common room and out into the corridor, glaring at everything in his path until he reached the painting of Salazar Slytherin's wife, who was the guardian of his rooms.

"What happened?" asked Myelin Slytherin née Gryffindor, her fathomless gray eyes focused worriedly on the girl in Harry's arms.

"The little brat's she's roomed with," growled the _han-akurei_. "No doubt calling her a Mudblood and telling her she's no good."

Godric Gryffindor's little sister's face clouded with anger and she snarled, "If I wasn't dead, I'd go and rake those girls from ass to ears. There were no such things as this in Salazar's days!"

Harry smirked and said, "Perhaps because there were no Muggleborns?"

Myelin gave him an odd look at that.

"Now where did you get that? Of course there were Muggleborns in those days! _Humphf._ Those historians. Thinking they know everything about the Founders. They changed things to what they wanted people to hear. _That's_ the reason our House is so looked down upon!"

"Indeed," said Harry, fully intrigued by the woman's tale. "Perhaps we can discuss that more later, m'lady? It sounds like it could be a very interesting conversation."

"Of course, my dear."

"Later then. _Aika-chan._"

Myelin smiled as he said the password he'd given her when he'd first moved into the rooms. As she swung outward, Harry took a precautionary step back to avoid himself or his burden being hit before he moved into his rooms once more.

Juggling the blonde girl in one arm, he dropped his bag onto the floor then moved through the front room to his bedroom. Laying her down amidst his rumpled covers, he pulled most of the sheets over her then bent and brushed nearly dried tears from her cheeks.

Violet eyes peeked open at his touch and Wencia mumbled, "Harry…"

"Shh," he whispered, easing himself down onto the large bed beside her. "You look like Hell warmed over, Wen."

"You say the sweetest things," she murmured, violet eyes twinkling softly with mirth.

Harry smiled down at her and said, "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I didn't come to the rescue sooner."

"S'okay. I've got to learn to stand up for myself anyway." She yawned suddenly and flushed as she did so. "Sorry."

"Don't be," said Harry. "I expect you didn't get much sleep with those three if this morning is any indication."

Wencia nodded feebly and Harry smiled tightly, feeling his anger at the three girls rise again. How dare they insult their own Housemate, be she Muggleborn or Pureblood? Where was the damned _loyalty_ in this school? Where were the things that William and Haia had taught him about?

Were they simply figments of their age? Were the only honorable people left those older than himself?

He hoped not.

"Try and get a little sleep," murmured Harry, brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "There's about an hour and a half until classes start so you should get what sleep you can. I'm going to nip down to the Hall and grab up some breakfast, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Wencia sleepily as she curled into a ball.

Harry smiled at her and patted her head before he rose and left his rooms for the second time that morning, this time with his original destination in mind.

- - -

"I can't believe the nerve of him! That self-centered, masochistic _pig_ of a boy! How _dare_ he tell me what to do and what not to?"

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall, peeved beyond belief at the conversation she'd had with Ron not five minutes before. She had told him she was going to go down to try and find their new year mate and he had _exploded_, shouting about her deserting her House and flirting with the enemy.

She'd have slapped him if his little sister Ginny hadn't beaten her to it.

"Of all of dumb things to…_oomph!_"

"_Chikusho!_"

Hermione looked up at the odd word snarled by a masculine voice and found herself staring into the most brilliant pair of emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Her mouth dropped open as she stared unabashfully into their depths.

A split second later she regained her wits and stammered, "I'm so _sorry!_ I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Obviously," grumbled the male voice. The green eyes narrowed at her for a moment before they closed as their owner heaved a sigh. "Though its probably as much my fault as yours. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Two warm, narrow hands with long fingers wound themselves about Hermione's wrists and she found herself quite suddenly on her feet.

And with a broad expanse of black-shirted chest in front of her face.

Tilting her head back, she found herself looking up into the face of the very person she'd been looking for. Her cheeks flushed bright as she thought, _What a fool I've just made of myself._

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, eying her critically.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before her jaw loosened enough to allow her to speak.

"Quite alright," she replied, trying not to stare at him. She straightened her robes instead and noticed the plate sitting at their feet, the food that had obviously once been upon it scattered. "Oh dear…"

Harry chuckled and Hermione looked up to see amusement in his eyes. He tilted his head at a jaunty angle and with the floppy, leather-brimmed cap atop his head he looked the perfect picture of a misfit teenager from a Dickens novel.

"Oh dear indeed," he said softly, eying the food. "Nothing a little wandwork won't fix, however."

He drew his wand from a sheath strapped onto his arm and Hermione started a little at the sight of it. It was not a wand like any she had ever seen – except perhaps in the old tales of Merlin from the Muggle world. The wood was pure white without a trace of dirt or grime upon it. Not a scratch marred the beautiful wood as it extended from its handle with a graceful spin that reminded her of a unicorn's horn. Her eyes moved to where Harry's hand grasped it and she could only compare it to that of how a lover would caress their partner.

The scattered food gathered back onto the plate at a flick of Harry's wand and he bent to pick it up, not noticing Hermione's look until he straightened. When he did, he blushed, blood rushing to his cheeks hurriedly to color them a dark pink.

The bushy-haired girl noticed this and exclaimed, "_Oh!_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare…its just that your wand is – well, its _beautiful._"

Harry smiled at that; a small, simple smile that Hermione _knew_ was going to have girls after him once they saw it. He looked down at the length of white wood and murmured, "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it? Its maker meant it to be as such."

"You actually know a wand maker?"

"Not in the flesh," said Harry sadly. "My father made this for my mother. It's one of the few things I have of him."

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her and smiled, his eyes reflecting the expression.

"Don't be. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I know," said Hermione with an amused smile that he returned. "Hermione Granger."

"Ah. Malfoy said I should avoid you."

"Humphf! He would, the prat. I swear, Ron's almost as bad as him sometimes!"

"Ron?" asked Harry, his eyebrows dipping in confusion.

"My fellow Prefect. I'm more of a friend to his sister than him yet he insists on following me around like a kicked puppy. One day I may very well actually kick him."

Harry laughed and said, "Do call me when you do. I love to see a good ass kicking."

"It's a date," said Hermione, blushing a little at her words. She coughed then and asked, "Are you not eating in the Hall?"

Harry's face clouded at that and she made another mental note to never see him when he got angry.

"No," he growled. "A friend of mine was…accosted…this morning by her dormmates. She didn't get much sleep because of them so I came to get breakfast while she got a little rest."

" 'She?' " said Hermione.

"A first year," explained the dark-haired boy. "If you want, you can come and meet her. I'm certain we have enough food… In fact, I am hereby ordering you to come with me and help us eat this mound of food I've managed to procure." He grinned wryly at her, white teeth barely flashing from between his lips, as he added, "After all, you _are_ the one who made me drop it."

"Now see here! You said that you weren't looking where you were going either!"

Harry grinned again and said, "I lied. Come now, my dear Prefect. After all…you're supposed to show me about the school, aren't you?"

Hermione glared at him for using her job against her but found that she couldn't really be annoyed at him.

"Fine," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lead on."

"Of course, m'lady," purred Harry, bowing mockingly towards her. She batted at his elbow as he passed her, which he dodged easily. Chuckling, she followed him out into the corridor, eying his lanky form as it strode towards its destination, one arm occupied by the plate and the other by the robes he had taken off.

She eyed the jeans and t-shirt he wore and smiled appreciatively. Thank Merlin he'd taken that robe off!

That long body was just too sexy to hide under it.

_Down, Hermione,_ she thought to herself a second later. _Down…_

- - -

"Back so soon, Harry? And with another stray, I see!"

Harry laughed heartily and smiled at Myelin.

"Back, yes, but not with a stray. This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet Myelin Slytherin née Gryffindor.

"What?" said Hermione in surprise.

Myelin chuckled and said, "Ah, the general reaction. Yes, Godric was my brother. And, yes, I _did_ marry Salazar. No, he did _not_ hate Muggles and Muggleborns and I'll beat anyone who says so into submission!"

"She's so feisty, isn't she?" said Harry softly to Hermione. Myelin overheard him and mock-glared.

"Not another word, you imp," she growled. "Now go inside and take care of that child you've put your mark on."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry as the painting moved aside without him giving the password. He slipped in and pulled a dazed looking Hermione in after him, chuckling softly at her.

She noticed this a moment later and slapped his shoulder lightly, snapping, "Laughing at my expense! How dare you!"

"Everyone needs a laugh now and then, Mia-san," said Harry. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"What does it mean?"

"I just shortened your name a little and added one of our common suffix's to it. Our being the Japanese," he added hastily. "It's the most common."

"So I can call you Harry-san?" she asked.

"Or Harry-kun."

"What's the difference?"

"Kun is normally used for boys," replied Harry as he set the plate of food down on a table near the center of the room. "San is also used for Mr., Mrs., or Miss. Dono is Sir or Madam; kyou is Lord, Lady, or Dame; denka is used for the royal family and heika is for the king or queen. Chan is for friends, family, or children, shi is for professionals like doctors, and sensei as well as sempai can be used for professors. Kun can also be used for girls sometimes."

"That's a lot of suffix's."

"We are a complicated people," said Harry. He sat the plate of food down on a table near the fireplace then walked over into the next room to the bed that Wencia was curled up on. Leaning over, he gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Wen…"

"No class today, Mummy…" mumbled the young girl. "Too tired…"

Harry heard a muffled chuckle from behind him and grinned, shaking the girl again.

"Wen, its Harry."

Violet eyes snapped open and Wencia rolled over onto her back to look up at him in surprise, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Oh. Hi, Harry."

"Good morning," said Harry with a wry grin. "We have a visitor for breakfast."

"Really?" said Wencia, sitting up excitedly. She saw Hermione and leapt up, rushing past Harry to run over to the girl. "Hi!"

Hermione smiled down at the energetic girl and said, "Hello, there. What's your name?"

"Wencia du Val."

"That's a pretty name," said Hermione with a smile. She then looked at Harry and asked, "And how'd you meet him?"

Wencia grinned as she replied, "Ran into him."

"Really? So did I."

"That's funny," said Wencia with a laugh.

"It is," agreed Hermione with a grin.

Harry gave the two of them a mock annoyed look and huffed, "Hmphf! Talking about me as though I'm not here! Well, we'll see if I get breakfast for you two any time soon."

"Aw, but, Harry," whined Wencia, giving him a pair of puppy eyes that could have won her an award – were there such a thing, that is.

But puppy eyes had never worked on Harry.

The _han-akurei_ shuddered and said, "Dear Merlin, Wen, don't do that again."

The eleven-year-old blinked at that, frowning curiously at him.

"What?"

Harry shuddered again as he sat down at the table and grabbed an éclair from the plate before he replied.

"I hate dogs. And puppy eyes – even from a human – just don't work on me."

"Why do you hate dogs?" asked Hermione as she took another chair, leaving Wencia to take the last.

Harry frowned at that, knowing he couldn't tell her that he hated the beasts because he was half cat demon. They surely would not go off very well.

Instead, he just shrugged and mumbled, "Just do. Always have."

Hermione frowned at him then picked up two biscuits, offering one to Wencia. The first-year took it with a sweet smile and the older girl was immediately attached to the child.

Harry chuckled softly, seeing that he was not the only one drawn in by the violet-eyed child.

Hermione gave him a glare for his chuckle but there was no malice behind it. She then turned back to Wen and began to ask the girl a number of questions involving the Muggle world.

The _han-akurei_ was content to watch them and listen but the two girls soon dragged him in, begging him to tell them about Japan and his life there. Unable to resist their pleas (or Wen's, at least) Harry gave in and the three of them spent all of breakfast sitting in his rooms discussing everything from languages to board games.

**Translations**

_Chikusho: _Damn

_Baka:_ Idiot

_Vescor excessum:_ To eat death (Latin)


	8. Comments and Letters

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 8**

**A Number of Comments and Two Letters**

"Mister Potter, would you care to inform your dimwitted classmates of the ingredients to a potion to cure boils?"

"Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs, and porcupine quills, sir."

"And when should the last be added to the potion?" asked Snape as he sneered at Seamus Finnegan, who had been the last to fail to answer his question.

Harry smiled slightly as he replied, "After the cauldron is taken off the fire, sir."

"Thank you, Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, if you dimwits can manage to brew this, we may attempt something that you must _surely_ be capable of as you are in my N.E.W.T.S class. If you are _incapable_ of brewing as such…you shall be unkindly asked to leave."

"Yes, sir," mumbled several voices before the scraping of cauldrons being moved about drowned them out.

"He's such a…a…ba," began Hermione as she started to work beside Harry.

"Don't finish that, Mia-san," said Harry brusquely.

Hermione blinked at him then hissed, "But, Harry, Snape's…"

"A _good_ teacher," insisted the _han-akurei_ as he crushed his snake fangs. "And, despite his harshness, a good man." He gave the bushy-haired girl beside him a hard look and added, "He's the only one of the teaching staff I trust."

"But _why?_"

"That," said Harry stonily, "is something too difficult to explain whilst making potions. Now pay attention, Mia-san, or you'll not crush all your fangs."

Hermione huffed and turned back to her work, leaving Harry to do his own in silence. Which was just how he liked it. In silence he could lose himself in the potion making, which he had often helped Haia in when she needed one for her work. The thought of his foster mother made him frown, though, and he wondered how she, William, and Aika were doing without him.

As he brushed the crushed snake fangs into his cauldron, he made a mental note to write his 'family' a letter. Soon.

By the time the class ended, he had been finished for thirty minutes and had been reading a book dragged out of his bag, his bottled potion sitting in the very center of his desk to prevent it being knocked over.

"Nice potion, Potter," sneered Malfoy as he appeared at Harry's side suddenly. "But I think it's tainted from working so near a Mudblood."

Hermione bristled and started to say something but Harry beat her to the punch. He lifted his eyes from his book and glowered at the blonde Slytherin from underneath his cap and a fringe of dark hair.

"Are you a fool, Draco?" he asked in a soft voice that made Snape look at him sharply from across the room. The _han-akurei_ ignored the Potion's Master, of course. Someone had to discipline the Malfoy heir and if it wasn't going to be his Head of House or the Headmaster, then Harry was damn well going to see it done.

Malfoy blinked then sneered, "A fool?"

"Yes."

"Of course not. I'm a Malfoy."

Hermione made a sound that may have been a giggle but Malfoy and Harry both ignored it. The two of them were completely focused on one another, the blonde waiting patiently for the other teen's next words.

"Being a Malfoy does not make you a fool?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course!"

Harry chuckled at that and gave the Malfoy heir a truly amused look.

"Draco, my dear Housemate, we are all fools. Are you at the higher or lower end of the spectrum? Or perhaps in the middle?"

Malfoy frowned and growled, "What are you playing at, Potter?"

" 'Playing?' " repeated Harry. "I 'play' at nothing, Draco. What would make you think such a thing?"

"Your stupid questions."

"Ah, but are my questions stupid or are you yourself?"

The blonde's cheeks colored and Snape decided that now was the time to intercede between his two charges before the Malfoy heir decided to do something stupid. Like draw his wand on the _han-akurei_.

"Mister Malfoy," he hissed, earning the blonde's attention quickly, "do please return to your seat and clean up your mess. Mister Potter, Miss Granger, do place your potions on the shelf and leave. The class is over."

"_Hai, sensei_," said Harry, nodding to the dark man. He picked up his and Hermione's potions and delivered them to the shelf then was back at their table with three long strides. Picking up his bag and grasping the girl's hand, he glanced once at Snape before he pulled her from the room.

He did not miss the feeling of Malfoy's steely eyes boring into their backs.

- - -

"What was _that_ about?" demanded Hermione as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"What?" asked Harry as he looked at the first years pouring out of the Transfiguration classroom in front of them to see if Wen was among them.

"That stunt between you and Malfoy. It was almost as thought you were egging him on!"

"And if I was?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at him for a moment before shouting, "_Are you mad?_"

Harry grinned at her over his shoulder and replied, "Only a little."

"I'm being serious, Harry!"

"So am I."

"_Be serious!_"

"Fine," said Harry. He stopped and turned to face the bushy-haired girl, who found herself pinned to stillness by the intensity of his emerald eyes. "Draco – or Malfoy, whichever you wish to call him – is nothing to me. _Nothing._ I know him and all of his kind; they are bullies and _that_ is the one thing I cannot stand. So if I taunt him – which I assure you I do not intend – it is his own fault if he acts upon it. I do not wish to fight him at all, despite what he or anyone else may think.

"Then why…?"

"My own amusement."

Hermione blinked.

"You're amused by _him?_"

Harry smiled grimly and replied, "Only by his attempts to make himself out to be more than he actually is. Draco Malfoy is nothing but a spoiled brat, Mia-san. One would do well to remember such."

"But his father…"

"Is what? A Death Eater? An ex-follower of Voldemort?"

Hermione just nodded, shocked that he knew such things.

Harry's smile thinned as he said, "I _do_ know what goes on within England, Mia-san. Having a _Yokai_ for a foster mother and an ex-Unspeakable as a foster father does have it advantages."

"I'd say so…"

Harry's smile returned at that and he chuckled before saying, "But moving on! Let's go find Wen and get something to eat. I'm starved!"

Hermione blinked at him then shook her head. She could figure Harry out another time.

She _did_ have all year and the next to figure out such things, after all.

- - -

Harry had an empty slot after his Transfiguration class, so before dinner came about, he retreated to his room to write a few letters. He perched himself at the table in the main area of his rooms and took out two sheets of parchment and an ink pen he'd brought among his things.

The first letter he wrote was to his foster parents.

_Haia, William,_

_England is a most interesting place and Hogwarts is even more so. The castle – as you have told me before, William – moves of its own will! And the portraits and ghosts have some of the most interesting tales to tell! It is sad that no one listens to them. A portrait of Myelin Slytherin née Gryffindor guards my own rooms and she has some very interesting insights on the House Founders here._

_I'm in Slytherin House, by the way. And if you are wondering about why I have my own rooms, I informed Dumbledore of my parentage. He does not seem to trust me now that he knows my father was not his precious James Potter, but a demon. As though he thought my mother was anything more to him but a friend. A shameful thought, don't you say?_

_Don't worry. So far none of the students have discovered anything. I believe a new friend of mine, a Muggleborn named Hermione Granger, may suspect something but she doesn't know anything yet. I've also met someone you would love to meet, Haia: a little girl named Wencia. She's a sprite of a child and as sweet as can be. Unfortunately, she was Sorted into Slytherin with myself and they don't take well to Muggleborn's here. At least not her yearmates. The older members of our House don't seem to have any problem with it that I can see._

_And before you can ask about my classes, yes, they are going well. My favorite is, as it always has been, potions. Professor Snape is a very interesting man and is one of the only teachers here that doesn't seem afraid to speak to me whilst alone, which I admire him for. It also feels good to have someone I can talk to about potions around, since I'm not at home to argue with you about them, Haia. Heheh._

_Since I'm nearing the end of my parchment, I'll say goodbye. I hope you both are well and I'll see you when this year is over, hopefully._

_All my love,_

Harry 

Rereading the letter, he grinned and nodded before rolling it up and slipping it into one of the small message tubes Snape had told him were best sent with owls on long journeys. After making sure that one was securely shut, he took his other sheet of parchment and began a letter to Aika.

_Aika-chan,_

How are you? Mai hasn't been bothering you since I've left, has she? I know how much she dislikes you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt by that abazureon'na. If she has given you trouble, inform her that it would be a simple thing for me to come and maim her pretty face for her.

Moving on from our schoolyard troubles, it is quite fine here at Hogwarts. My classes aren't that difficult and I am, of course, being very careful. I've made two friends so far – and perhaps a third but I'm uncertain about that. The two I've made are girls but never fear you always count first, tomodachi.

I can't think of what else to tell you except to ask Haia and William if you can read the letter I wrote them. You know how I don't like to repeat things and I'd rather not rewrite what I wrote in their letter.

Write me back soon. I long to hear from home.

Harry-kun

After reading over Aika's letter and sealing it up, he returned his pen and the parchment he hadn't used to his bag. Leaving his rooms, he checked to make sure his cap was still securely atop his head and that his tail was firmly wrapped about his waist before he set off towards the Owlery.

He saw no one along his way there as most were still in class but by the time he'd gotten there, his sharp ears picked up the faraway sound of the closest class getting out.

Flicking his emerald gaze over the owls, Harry finally said, "Do any of you know the way to Japan?"

There was some rustling among the owls and then a large, golden shape dropped swiftly down from nearly the top of the feather-filled tower. The han-akurei's arm came up instinctively and his jaw dropped as a gigantic eagle owl landed carefully on his arm.

"You know the way to Japan?" he asked the massive bird.

Amber eyes bored into his with a fierce intensity and the owl nodded its head before hopping from his arm over to a nearby empty perch. Harry followed and carefully attached one message tube to each leg, pointing each out as he explained where they were to go.

"This one goes to Haia and William Chamberlain and then other goes to Aika Yui, okay?"

The eagle owl bobbed it head before launching itself into the air. With two hard downward strokes of the bird's wings, it was out one of the high windows of the Owlery and gone.

With a smile, Harry turned and went downstairs to say hello to Hermione and have dinner with Wencia.

**Translations**

_Abazureon'na: _Bitch

_Tomodachi: _Friend


	9. Some Things Should Go Undiscovered

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 9**

**Some Things Should Go Undiscovered**

_Harry,_

_Haia and I are both happy to hear that you are doing well. She would be writing this herself, but she was called in yesterday when a Manticore attacked a small village. I know that she would be happy to hear of your progress, though._

_And Slytherin? Humphf. I should have known. Your mother could easily have been one, what with the way she could convince people to do any number of things for her. The same goes for your father. I was a Ravenclaw myself, only three years in front of your mother. Congratulations, my boy._

_Snape? Severus Snape? I thought he had been imprisoned…or at least put on trial. The last I heard of him, he was supposedly being put on trial for assisting the Death Eaters. Since it seems he's working at Hogwarts, he can't have been found guilty for it. And his job doesn't surprise me. He always was a wiz at potions._

_Now, just remember…be careful. And remember that we are always here for you, Harry._

_William_

Harry smiled slightly as he finished William's letter, folding it and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. He enjoyed hearing from his foster father but to see the man's handwriting before him just made his heart ache for Japan even more. More than anything, he wanted to be back in the home where he'd grown up – where it seemed safe and where he'd been ignorant of the world.

But he couldn't go back to those days when he was young and carefree. No. Not whilst he knew that Voldemort was about and still – _still_ – after power as well as the one who had defeated him.

Sighing heavily, Harry laid his hands on the cold, stone floor of the North Tower and pushed himself up. A gust of wind blew past him as he stood, finding its way into the circular room through the open door that led outside onto a small balcony.

The _han-akurei_ stood there for a long moment before he turned and drew his wand. A swift gesture and a flick of his wrist had the door locked and the stairwell below was charmed to warn him when someone was approaching.

Smiling at his success, he tucked his wand carefully up his sleeve then sat down in the middle of the Tower room, his legs tucked under him. As he settled his robes about him, he swept his leather cap from his head, allowing his mane of hair to cascade down past his shoulders. His ears flicked up and Harry nearly moaned as the wind gently brushed the dark fur on them. It had been so _long_ since his ears had felt anything but stillness and the stuffiness of his cap…

Setting the cap aside, he untucked his shirt and unwound his tail from his waist. Curling it underneath his partially raised leg, he gently brushed the gray fur that had hints of black stripes streaking it.

"Now," he whispered to himself, "the last…"

Closing his eyes, he slowly released a few of his more noticeable demonic traits. His fingernails abruptly lengthened into vicious claws, all of them as sharp as a well-honed blade, and changed from pale peach to jet-black. In his mouth, his canines lengthened a half-inch, as did the two teeth on either side of them. The remainder of his teeth simply sharpened into razor points.

When his eyes snapped open a second later, they were no longer their normal emerald – or even human looking. They had a deep, inner glow that made them seem on fire and a fierceness within them that did not show in his human eyes. Any trace of humanity was gone from those eyes, including the rounded pupil, which had shrunk and lengthened into that of a cat's.

Harry nearly collapsed onto his back when he opened his eyes and reached a clawed hand out to steady himself.

"_Gods_…" he breathed as he felt the full rush of being back in his fully _han-akurei_ form. The sheer relief his body felt being back in its truest form was overwhelming.

Shaking himself, he sat back up and took a deep breath before closing his inhuman eyes.

He _had _come to the Tower to read William's letter – but there was also another purpose in coming here. Here he could do as he wished in silence and without having to worry about anyone finding him.

Here he could practice his Animagism. And he had been, since Snape had given him the book nearly three months and a half before.

Stilling everything in his mind, he thought back to the book's instructions. It said that he had to clear his mind and to concentrate, to reach deep within himself and call out to the animal that lurked within him. The book claimed that everyone possessed an animal spirit within himself or herself, be they Muggle or Wizard.

The difficulty was finding it.

Harry had been attempting to forcefully search for it but now he was ready to try a different approach.

He was going to let _it_ find _him._

Taking another deep breath, he let his mind slowly sink into blackness. After what had seemed an eternity in the dark, he called silently out for something – _anything_ to answer him.

Silence met his call for a long time but he kept calling, again and again – for how long he did not know.

Shoulders slumped, he finally decided to give up when there was a soft stirring within himself. His brow furrowed as he felt the feeling grow faster and faster, as if it were bounding up out of his body.

Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped wordlessly as his body was thrown forcefully back onto the stone floor by an unseen force. The back of his head cracked loudly against the stones and rang with the pain for a few good minutes.

When the pain receded, Harry cracked open one eye…only to see the head of a slightly transparent Siberian tiger looking down at him.

Hissing furiously, he backed up, ignoring the ringing in his head. Ears flat and eyes wide, he backed away from the transparent tiger until he hit the far wall. Staring at the tiger, which stood motionless in the center of the Tower room, he took a calming breath and wished his pattering heart to still.

"You're…you're my animal spirit, aren't you?" he slowly asked the beast.

The tiger nodded, its calm emerald eyes boring into Harry's own. As it took a step forward on its paws (which were big enough to take off the _han-akurei_'s head as well as his neck), he noticed that a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt slashed over the tiger's right eye.

The big cat purred and laid itself down at Harry's feet, its big paws just barely touching the tips of his bare toes. It stared at him with mournful eyes until the _han-akurei_ leaned forward and scratched behind the gray-tipped ears.

"I can touch you," whispered Harry in shock as he felt the tiger's fur underneath his fingers. The fur was soft and amazingly warm despite the animal's transparent appearance.

The tiger purred happily at the contact and leaned its head into the caress, causing Harry to smile.

A sound of bells tinkling softly shattered the moment. Harry's head shot up and he hissed angrily as he realized someone was coming up the stairs towards the Tower. He looked to his spirit to tell it to get away but it was already gone.

Blinking for a moment, he grabbed his cap from the floor and ran out onto the balcony. His ears picked up the sound of the door unlocking and he jumped up onto the rail of the balcony, using his tail and toe-claws to balance himself there.

He turned, eyes wide and half-glowing from the moonlight as the door inside the Tower opened. Then he leapt up onto the roof and ran up the sloping surface to its pointed top. From the room below him, he heard a gasp and footsteps running.

Whirling about, he stared defiantly down at whoever had come up after him, mouth set in a snarl. His eyes glowed because of the moonlight reflecting onto them and he knew he looked a fearsome sight standing in the half shadows atop the tower.

When he heard a terrified gasp below him, he looked and caught eyes with the culprit. Those eyes were brown and he had come to know them well.

They were the eyes of Hermione Granger.

Hissing angrily at himself for staying, Harry turned and leapt from the roof of the Tower. He fell twenty feet down to one of the castle's battlements and landed on all fours. Half a second later he was up and running for all he was worth, keeping himself to the shadows, all the while berating himself.

Stupid, stupid, fool… 

Back on the Tower balcony, Hermione was just getting over her shock. As she staggered back against the stone railing, her foot hit something and slid out from under her. Landing with an "Oof!", she looked around for what she had tripped on.

A corner of a folder sheet of white paper glinted at her from where it lay near the shadows created by the balcony. Leaning forward, she gingerly picked it up and opened it.

Her eyes widened as she read it and then read it twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then her brow gaze slid up towards the Tower roof, where she had seen what could easily have been a demon from a fantasy novel.

"_Harry?_"

- - -

"Professor! Professor Snape! Professor, _please!_"

Snape opened the door of his office and was shocked to find, not one of his Slytherin's standing there, but a tear-stricken Hermione Granger.

A _Gryffindor_ was standing at his door past curfew.

Old alarm bells that had kept him alive for years among the Death Eaters began to ring in his ears as he asked, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?"

"It's…it's Harry, sir," mumbled the Prefect. "I think…I think something's wrong with him."

"Really?" said Snape. "Let us go see then."

Stepping out of his office and closing the door firmly behind him, he turned to the right and walked the short distance down the corridor to where Myelin Slytherin née Gryffindor's portrait was. The woman was sleeping at the table painted into her portrait and he gently rapped his knuckles against the frame to wake her.

"M'lady," he said in a gentle voice that made Hermione start. "M'lady, we seek your charge."

Myelin's gray eyes flickered open then widened as she saw the two of them standing there.

"Oh. Forgive me, Severus." She stood and straightened out her skirts before asking, "What does the Head of Slytherin seek at my portrait this night?"

"Your charge, m'lady," replied Snape.

Myelin frowned and said, "Harry isn't here, Severus. Didn't he tell you?"

Snape frowned now.

"Tell me what?"

"He went to the North Tower some hours ago. And he told me you knew!" Myelin's face clouded and she spat, "That imp! I'll kill him."

"Now, now, Myelin," said Snape, lifting a hand as he noticed Hermione had gone white as a sheet. "Do remember that we need young Mister Potter. Now, Miss Granger, if you would mind explaining the reason why you just went white as a sheet?"

Hermione shivered and replied, "Sir…I just _came_ from the North Tower. Harry wasn't there. But…"

" 'But?' " repeated Myelin. "But what, child?"

"Be gentle, woman!" spat Snape to the portrait. He then looked at Hermione and gently asked, "What did you see, Hermione?"

Egged on by the professor's gentle tone and his use of her first name rather than her surname, the bushy-haired girl stammered, "There was s-something there but it wasn't Harry! It-it couldn't have been!"

"You are wrong, Mia-san," said a voice from the shadows across the corridor that caused them all to start.

A bare, clawed foot appeared and then Harry followed it, his cat-slitted eyes glowing gently in the torchlight. His ears were laid against his head as he looked sadly at his friend and murmured, "It was me you saw."

"But…Harry," began Hermione only to be cut off by Snape.

"This is no conversation to have within this corridor. M'lady Slytherin, if you would?"

"Of course," said Myelin, swinging her portrait open. "And don't be too hard on him, Severus."

"I won't," said Snape as he stared into Harry's eyes.

Harry met his stare then walked past him and Hermione into the room. He didn't look at either of them as he did this, but walked straight in, making a beeline for a comfy chair near the fire.

"In, Miss Granger," said Snape, his hand pressing gently on her back to propel her forward.

She entered the room with Snape at her heels and Myelin's portrait swung closed behind them, leaving the barely lit corridor empty once more.

- - -

"What were you _thinking?_"

Harry winced at Snape's tone and mumbled, "I didn't think I'd be disturbed."

"In the North Tower? For Merlin's sake, boy, what made you think that? Why didn't you just stay here?"

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore!" shouted Harry. His fists clenched were they laid in his lap before he continued in a softer voice, "This room felt as though it was closing in on me. I needed _air_, sir."

"Did you not think you would get caught?" spat Snape.

"I had warning wards up!"

"So why didn't you run?"

"He did," said Hermione softly, breaking into the conversation.

Snape turned to stare at her then looked at Harry as he growled, "Is this true?"

"Yes," mumbled Harry. "I got up onto the roof and was about the run when I turned back. I wanted to confront whoever had come up onto the Tower. I…I thought it was one of the professors."

"But it _wasn't_," spat Snape. "It was Miss Granger and now we are in a right mess!"

"I'm _sorry!_" shouted Harry. He sagged back into his chair and whispered, "What more do you want me to say, _sensei?_"

Snape sighed and walked over to the chair the teenager slumped in. He reached out and tilted Harry's chin up so he could look into the _han-akurei_'s inhuman eyes.

"Sorry is enough, Harry," he said gently. "Sorry is quite enough for me. Just remember, I worry for your safety in this castle as I worry for my own. Were anyone to know of either of our rather sordid past's, we would not be allowed in this school."

"I know," whispered Harry. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I know. Now…I believe Hermione requires an explanation."

Harry shuddered and turned to look at Hermione as Snape released his chin. He leaned forward, one clawed hand reaching out toward where she sat across from him, saying, "Hermione…"

The bushy-haired girl leaned away from him fearfully and Harry pulled back, shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not looking at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What _are_ you?"

Harry winced at the question as though she had struck him. He then looked up at her with his inhuman eyes that showed shame and fear and answered her question in the only way he could.

"I am something that should not exist."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"I am a _han-akurei_, a half demon," said Harry softly without looking at her. "My mother was Lily Evans as they say but my father…my father was _not_ James Potter. A demon named Harper met my mother whilst she was in Japan and she fell for him. I am the result of their union."

"But…but they found your _body!_ And it was human!"

Harry smiled grimly at that.

"Yes. My dear double. When I was born, my mother knew she could not keep me. At least not with the war in England going on and her being called back. So she asked her friend, Haia Subaki, to take me and to keep me until she could return for me. Despite Haia's family background as demon slayers, she did this for her friend." Harry paused for a moment then continued, "Before she left Japan, my mother created a double of me with Haia's help. She replaced all of my father's features with those of James Potter, leaving her with a normal child without demon blood. Only, this child wasn't truly alive."

Harry looked up then and smiled grimly at his friend.

"So there," he said. "Now you know. I am not the infamous Boy-Who-Did-Not-Live. That was my double. I am nothing but a bastard child who would be shunned by all were they to find out what I am."

"All but the Dark Lord," said Snape softly, causing Harry to look sharply at him. The _han-akurei_ then laughed harshly and nodded, causing Hermione to wince.

"You speak true, _sensei_. Our mutual 'friend' Voldemort would _indeed_ enjoy sinking his claws into me." Harry smiled darkly and hissed, "But I will never allow that to happen."

He then turned to Hermione and said, "Now you know what I am, Mia-san. With that knowledge alone you can destroy me as well as the teaching staff."

"They _know?_" gasped Hermione.

"How else would Harry be _here_, Miss Granger?" asked Snape. "Albus Dumbledore does not know _everything_ that goes on within these walls but he knows _most_. Were Harry to have attempted any subterfuge, he would have been turned over to the Ministry as not only another imposter, but a half demon as well."

"You aren't supposed to exist?"

Harry winced at her disbelieving tone then nodded.

"_Hai_, Mia-san," he said softly. "The Ministry in Japan does not care so much about my kind as we have existed there for centuries. But _here_…here in my mother's homeland I am as shunned as a werewolf."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Me and my kindred are seen as a danger, much like the werewolves. They think of us as mindless beasts who could go on killing sprees at any point in time."

"It _is_ possible," said Snape softly with a pointed look at the _han-akurei_.

Harry nodded and turned his head to look at the professor.

"Yes, _sensei_," he said softly. "It _is_ possible but not _probable_. And since Haia and William taught me of the dangers my demon blood costs me, I have put the _utmost_ care into making sure that I put no one in danger. Even if I _were_ to become a danger, there would be no need to make me leave. I would do so of my own will."

"The question is, Mia-san," he continued, turning his cat-eyed gaze onto her with a concentration that startled her. "Can you keep my secret…or will our dear _sensei_ be forced to Obliviate you?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened and she turned to gape at Snape. The dark professor pinned her with his midnight gaze and said, "Do not doubt Harry's word, Miss Granger. I – and all the staff – are sworn to keep his secret safe."

"Even if it means Obliviating a student?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Even if it means Obliviating a student," confirmed Snape.

"Oh God…"

"Mia-san!" snapped Harry as the bushy-haired girl sagged in her chair. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding it delicately in his clawed hand.

She jerked at the contact and sat up abruptly from her near faint. Her wide brown eyes jerked down to the sharp black claws caressing her wrist then swung her eyes up to Harry's face. She stared for a moment into his inhuman, cat-like eyes before her eyes wove over his face, searching for what lay behind those gemstone orbs.

Fear and shame bore to the forefront in his face but behind them she could see the same Harry she had come to know. The same humorous young man who sat by her every day in Potions class and who saw the Potions Master standing nearby as very few others did.

Slowly, she lifted her right hand and placed it over his, her fingers spasming before they took her command to fall gently onto the back of his hand.

Forcing a smile, she softly said, "I'll keep your secret, Harry."

The _han-akurei_ returned her smile, his fangs flashing slightly.

"Thank you, Mia-san. Thank you."


	10. Things Discovered Aren't Always Bad

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 10 **

**Things That Are Discovered Aren't Always Bad**

"…Harry?"

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes darting out from under his cap to see who was speaking to him. When Hermione's face came into view, he smiled warmly at her and gestured at the seat across from him.

The bushy-haired girl looked nervously down at the other end of the Slytherin Table where a few of the seventh years sat and started to shake her head but Harry darted in.

"Don't worry, Mia-san," he said. "Despite the visage my House puts out, not _all_ of us hate Muggleborns with a fiery passion."

"But Malfoy…"

"Draco is a misguided soul. Now sit, please."

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other then slowly eased herself down across from him. She glanced over her should at the Gryffindor Table then and said, "They'll think I'm being disloyal when they see me here."

"Bugger them," spat Harry, using a word he recalled Snape saying once during a potions argument. "Loyalty to a person is much more important than loyalty to a House, to people you may end up never seeing again."

"With the way our world's laid out, there's a good possibility of seeing your classmates after school."

"But not a complete one," countered Harry.

"True," said Hermione, nodding. She then leaned forward and added, "I-I'm sorry for my reaction to you last night. It's just…"

Harry laid his hand over hers, cutting her off abruptly. He felt her pull back slightly but she stopped herself, giving him a strangled smile.

"I understand," said Harry, gently squeezing her hand before he released it and pulled back. "My friend Aika from home…she had the same sort of reaction when she found out."

"Oh. What about…?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Wen?" asked Hermione. "Are you going to tell her?"

"_No!_" hissed Harry, causing the girl to jump. "I-I can't tell her, Mia-san. I just can't…"

Hermione stared at him for a moment then softly said, "You were never intending to tell either of us, were you?"

"Not until I knew you better," confessed Harry. "I didn't want to risk you turning your back's on me. And to tell you without knowing I could trust you to keep it secret…I couldn't take the chance."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Mia-san."

"No, I understand," said Hermione. "If I were in your place, I'd probably have done the same."

Harry just smiled at that then grinned at something beyond Hermione. The girl frowned then laughed as a mane of blond hair flashed past her and hurled itself onto the _han-akurei_.

"_Harry!_"

Harry laughed and caught the eleven-year-old, hugging her close before gently pushing her back.

"Good morning, Wen-sama. I sense your roommates are being more…ah, what is the word?…lovable."

Wencia laughed merrily at that and replied, "More like beaten down. One of the seventh years had a talk with them."

"Oh-ho! And who is our mysterious rescuer?"

"That'd be me," said a voice from behind the two.

Harry turned his head and found the Head Boy standing behind him. Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat, wide-eyed, at the sight of him but the teenager waved her down.

"Calm down, Granger," he said sharply, eying the Prefect. He then held out his hand to Harry and added, "Mika Davids, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, at your service."

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Did-Not-Live," said Harry, grasping the offered hand. He then said, "I sense that your titles aren't that well-liked."

Mika shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "What title is well-liked?"

Harry chuckled at that and nodded in agreement.

"So," he then said, "may I ask why you went to such troubles for Wen-sama?"

Mika smiled and replied, "Just doing my duty as Head Boy."

He then leaned forward and ruffled Wencia's hair, adding in a softer voice, "As well as making sure my fellow Muggleborn's don't get run over by the Pureblood's."

Harry smiled at that.

"Well, thank you. It's good that someone else is looking out for the imp."

"I am _not_ an imp!" exclaimed Wencia, violet eyes flashing.

Mika and Harry exchanged a humored glance, causing Hermione to giggle at them. The _han-akurei_ then gestured at the empty seat beside him and said, "Please, sit. Have breakfast with us."

The Head Boy frowned and thought for a moment, giving Harry a chance to lean back and study Wencia's new protector. He wasn't tall by any means – only 5'5 at the most – but he made up for his lack of height in his build. Built solidly with broad shoulders, he reminded Harry of an ox. Lean muscle lined his arms and torso, which prompted for his Quidditch position being that of a Beater. His face was square-jawed and handsome, offset by his piercing, almost amber brown eyes and shock of wild white hair.

Finally Mika shrugged and said, "Alright. Breakfast sounds good."

"Great," said Harry, heaving Wencia off his lap and into the seat on his right. Mika had occupied the one to his left and he was now surrounded on all sides but the back. That made him feel a bit claustrophobic but he shoved that feeling aside and banged lightly on the table to alert the house-elves (a trick Snape had taught him a few days into his stay at the castle). A second later, a small cluster of breakfast foods appeared in their area, as well as a pitcher of pumpkin juice and another that held milk.

"I guess I'll go now," said Hermione as Mika piled half his plate with eggs and began to dig into them. The Head Boy looked up then and banged his fork on the table, glaring at her.

"Down," he growled around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes, Mia-san, stay."

"Please?" added Wencia, aiming her puppy eyes at the older girl.

Hermione's resolve to leave melted at that and she sank back down into her seat, smiling at Wencia. She then glared at Mika and Harry before asking them to pass the eggs across the table.

From the Head Table, Dumbledore watched the four with a thoughtful gaze. He sensed something was going on between Miss Granger and Harry but couldn't think of what it could be…

"Bird watching, professor?"

Dumbledore looked up and to his left and saw Snape standing there. The dark professor's face showed nothing but there was a glimmer of humor in the man's midnight eyes.

"Something of the sort, Severus. Have a seat."

Snape nodded and sat down in the seat to the old wizard's left, which was generally occupied by tiny Flitwick. Picking up the goblet at the place, he filled it from the pitcher nearest him – which turned out to be apple cider.

Sipping at the drink, he looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Who is your prey today, professor?"

"Albus, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor."

The old wizard sighed then gestured at the Slytherin table.

"I am watching a few of yours."

"Mine? And which in particular?"

Dumbledore turned and gave the Potions Master a serious look, saying, "I believe you know who, Severus."

Snape nodded and set his goblet on the table, leaning towards the other wizard.

"Yes," he said softly, "I do know who you are watching. But I also know that he is not the danger you believe he is."

"You trust him too easily, Severus."

Anger flashed across Snape's face at that but he held down his temper and calmly said, "And you trust a Death Eater with too many of your secrets."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the younger man, his blue eyes sad now.

"Severus…you are not what he is."

"His heritage makes him no different, professor," said Snape.

"And if he loses control?"

"He will not."

Dumbledore frowned at the Potions Master then turned and looked at Harry once more.

"I hope you are right, Severus," he said softly. "I hope you are right.

"I _am_ right, sir," said Snape, his obsidian gaze sliding from the Headmaster to the teenager. "Trust me, please. Trust your so-called 'pet' Death Eater as you have done in time's before."

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he said, "I do trust you, Severus – perhaps more than you know. But I fear that if I allow myself to trust _him_, it will be thrown back in my face."

"Then you are a fool, professor."

"Perhaps. We shall see."

"Indeed," said Snape, rising from his seat. He lifted his goblet in a subdued toast to the older wizard before downing the whole of it. "I hope you may find the trust you seek…Albus."

The old wizard blinked and stared as the younger man set his goblet down on the table before he turned and walked towards the end of the table. Blue eyes watched the dark-cloaked man as he left the Great Hall and he sighed.

"And I hope I may find that trust as well, Severus," he said softly.

- - -

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry sighed and halted in the corridor, tilting his head back to roll his eyes at the ceiling.

"And what morsel of brilliance do you have to stun me with today, Draco?" he drawled. "I hope it is something truly marvelous, else I shall be quite vexed that you stopped be on my way to lunch."

Malfoy snorted and said, "Please, Potter. Stop acting so high and mighty."

"Acting 'high and mighty', as you put it, has nothing to do with my words. It is five minutes past the time lunch began and I'm quite hungry. So say whatever it is you wish to say or remove yourself from my path."

Malfoy huffed and glared at the _han-akurei_ then spat, "Just wanted to give you a little warning, Potter."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell."

The blonde just looked at Harry for a moment then his gray eyes moved to the side – to something behind the _han-akurei_. Harry saw the movement and spun around, letting his heavy bag swing out to catch Vincent Crabbe on the cheek. The gorilla of a teenager went down from the impact and then Gregory Goyle was coming at him, meaty hands spread wide.

Harry just grinned and pulled his bag over his head, dropping it onto the floor. He fisted his hands and grinned widely, eyes glinting with pleasure at the thought of a fight.

"Come, _gomasuri_," he purred. "Come on."

Goyle blinked in confusion then let out a roar and charged at the taller teenager. Harry grinned and ducked underneath the fist that was hurled at his head, pounding his own fists into the gorilla's meaty sides. Goyle grunted and stumbled forward, giving the _han-akurei_ the perfect opening. He spun and slammed his leg down onto Goyle's back, sending him crashing to the floor.

Clambering up onto the downed gorilla's back, Harry grinned ferally at Malfoy and asked, "Anything else you want to tell me, Draco?"

"Yes," replied Malfoy, his eyes darting behind Harry again.

Harry just grinned at that…and dodged Crabbe as the other gorilla charged at him from behind. His momentum carried over Goyle, who grunted painfully, and sent him careening into Malfoy.

"_Damn you, Potter!_" shouted the blonde from underneath his lackey, who was attempting to get off of him but failing miserably.

The _han-akurei_ calmly picked up his bag, straightened his robes, and continued on his original path towards the Great Hall – all the while blessing Haia and William for having taught him how to fight. He then waved over his shoulder at the other Slytherin's, calling, "_Sayonara_, Draco-kun. Have fun with your gorillas."

"_POTTER!_"

- - -

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall during the free period he had before dinner, when an owl came swooping down and landed in front of him. He blinked at the bird then reached out and took the message tube from the owl, digging a piece of a biscuit he'd saved from lunch out of his pocket and offering it to it.

Once the owl took off again, he popped open the tube and pulled out the letter inside.

_Harry-kun,_

_It's so good to hear from you! And, no, Mai hasn't been bothering me. I think she's still frightened of the last time she tried something on me and you got her for it._

_Friends? I'm almost jealous. Heheh. Maybe I could come visit during Christmas and meet them? I'd love to see England! William always made it sound so nice, even when they had the threat of Voldemort over them._

_I know you're always careful but I'm going to tell you to be careful anyway. Haia's worried to death that the Ministry there is going to find out about you and do something dreadful. And she's got ME worried now!_

_Just be careful, tomodachi. I don't want to lose you._

Aika-chan 

A slow smile spread over the _han-akurei_'s face as he read the letter from his best friend. It just made him miss home all the more, hearing from her, but it made it happy all the same.

Rolling the letter back up and replacing it in the message tube, he tucked it into his bag and returned to researching information for the Potions paper Snape had hinted at in their last class, a foolish grin on his face.

**Translations**

_Gomasuri:_ Lackey

_Sayonara:_ Good-bye


	11. To Dance Or Not To Dance

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 11**

**To Dance Or Not To Dance…That Is The Question**

The months passed by like wildfire and bound Harry, Hermione, and Wencia into a tight-knit group. Mika, when not caught up in Quidditch or Head Boy duties, was also a part of the group but for the most part it was just Harry and the girls.

It was during these months that Harry and Hermione found themselves growing ever closer to each other. Harry trusted her immensely now and would often find himself staring at her, just watching her in whatever she was doing. When Hermione turned around to look at him, he'd smile gently and she'd blush before turning back around – but with a small smile.

When Dumbledore announced one night during dinner that there was to be a dance over the Christmas holidays for fourth years and above, the _han-akurei_'s eyes immediately darted to Hermione over at the Gryffindor table. He then tore his gaze from her, when Dumbledore said that it was going to be a _backwards_ dance – that the _girls_ had to ask the _guys_.

"_Jigoku_," he breathed as he saw nearly all the Slytherin girls dart their eyes down the table at him.

The month they had left before Christmas holidays was _not_ going to be fun.

Oh no, not at all.

- - -

"So who are you going to ask, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Ginevra Weasley, better known as Ginny, huffed and picked up a pillow, hurling it at her friend's head. It bounced off the older girl's head and landed on the edge of her bed before falling off.

"Ginny!"

"You weren't paying attention," said the youngest Weasley, eying her friend. The two of them sat in Hermione's dorm, which was empty of all but them. Hermione was lying on her own bed – and _had_ been happily daydreaming before she was assaulted by a flying pillow – whilst Ginny was perched on Lavender Brown's bed.

"What?" asked Hermione, folding her arms behind her head. Her bushy hair crinkled against her arms and she wished, yet again, that she had more control over the mess.

"Who are you going to ask to the Winter Dance?"

"I don't know."

"Well, _I _know it won't be Ron," said Ginny. "I mean, you two have _never_ gotten along."

Hermione snorted in agreement, saying, "Even though _he_ thinks we'd be oh-so _perfect_ together."

"Soooo?"

"What?"

Ginny huffed again before shouting, "_Who are you going to ask to the Winter Dance, for Merlin's sake? DON'T MAKE ME THROW ANOTHER PILLOW AT YOU!_"

"Easy, Gin, easy," said Hermione, sitting up with a grin. She held up her hands in defense and continued, "I don't know."

Brown eyes narrowed at her and the redhead gave another huff.

"Really."

"Yes. Really."

"I don't believe you."

Hermione blinked and asked, "Why not?"

Ginny rolled her eyes then spat, "Well, isn't it _obvious_, Hermione? Or should I say…Mia-san?"

Hermione went stock still at that, her brown eyes wide on her friend. She then narrowed them and growled, "Just what are you implying, Ginny?"

"You know what I'm implying, _Mia-san_. Why won't you ask him?"

"He won't want to go with me."

"_Hermione!_ Good Merlin, girl, what are you talking about? He's crazy about you!"

"No, he's not," denied Hermione. Part of her ached at her words and caused her to wince. But it wasn't like she _could_ be with Harry. He wouldn't want some _normal_ girl…

The youngest Weasley sighed and said, "Hermione, he's _mad_ about you. You haven't seen him just sitting there and _watching you_ for _hours!_"

"_Hours?_"

"Hours," confirmed Ginny with a smirk. She then leaned towards her friend and said, "_Ask him_, Hermione. Before he gets mauled by every crazy girl in the school who's got it in her head to ask Harry Potter to the Dance."

The sound of a male voice screaming, "_TAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEE!_" followed by a crowd of female voices shouting, "_COME BACK!_" came suddenly through the dorm's open window. Hermione and Ginny looked curiously at each other then flew to the window, peering down onto the grounds below.

There they saw a small dot that – judging from what was shouted – was Harry being chased by a mob of females. The long-limbed seventeen-year-old was far ahead of the mob but they were still behind him and had apparently just begun the chase.

"Oh my," giggled Ginny as Hermione covered her mouth to stop a laugh.

The bushy-haired girl then turned and asked, "Where's your broom?"

"What? Hermione, you _hate_ to fly!"

"Today I'll make an exception," said Hermione. "Now get your broom."

Ginny grinned and snapped her hand up to her temple in a salute.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hermione glared at her and attempted to shove her but the redhead was already out the door and racing down to her dorm two floors below to get her broom. She was back by the time Harry – and his trailing mob – had reached the Quidditch pitch.

"Here," breathed Ginny, handing the broom to Hermione as she gasped for breath. "Now what?"

"Now _you_ wait here," replied Hermione as she pulled on her winter cloak. She then opened both panes of the window and gingerly climbed up onto the ledge. Crouching, she slid the broom between her legs and took a deep breath, eying the ground several stories below her. She very nearly pulled back but her resolve reset itself and she clenched her jaw.

"I'll be right back," she said before she jumped off the window ledge…and fell.

"_Go, girl, go!_" shouted Ginny after her, waving her fist in the air.

Hermione didn't really hear the redhead's shout as she was too busy calming herself as she fell towards the ground below. The sea of green came flying up at her and then, with a wrench of the broom handle, she pulled up and was flying level to the ground instead of at it. Gasping at how close she'd come to being a splatter on the ground, she oriented herself then leaned down closer to the handle to pick up speed.

Soaring over the lower bleachers of the pitch, she looked around and found the mob racing down the rows of one of the Slytherin bleachers. Darting her eyes in front of them, she saw nothing. But as they were rushing into the tower…

Hermione gently pulled the broom handle up and felt herself rise. When she was level to the top of the tower, where the teacher's usually sat, she leveled it out again and waited. It wasn't long before Harry staggered up into the top bleachers, his long hair gusted by the winds, and turned back to face whoever would be first to come up after him.

"Harry!"

The _han-akurei_ whirled about and his face broke over with a grin at the sight of Hermione floating there. She grinned back at him then frowned when he jerked towards the stairs.

"Come on!" she shouted, urging the broom forward. "Get on!"

Harry glanced down the stairs then spun and ran towards where Hermione hovered. The girl's rushed into the top of the tower a second later to see the long form of Harry spring up onto the railing surrounding the top bleachers then onto the broom behind Hermione.

"Go, go, go!" hissed Harry the moment he'd landed, his arms swiftly winding themselves about the bushy-haired girl's waist.

"Hang on," said Hermione as she pulled Ginny's broom away from the top bleachers. "I'm not too good at this."

"Then let _me_ fly, oh madam rescuer," said Harry. He leaned as close as her could to her, one arm remaining about her waist whilst the other grasped the broom between her hands.

The broom flew smoothly underneath his guidance and Hermione sank back against him, confident that he would get them safely back to the castle. They rose up into the sky, riding high enough that the tallest tower of Hogwarts was a mile below them. And although she had a fierce fear of heights, Hermione found herself suddenly fearless with Harry seated behind her, his arm warm about her waist.

"Where to, Mia-san?" Harry asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Gryffindor Tower," replied Hermione. "It should be the only open window."

"You wish a serpent to enter the lion's den? Are you mad, _josei_?"

"Not yet."

Harry snorted and tightened his arm about her waist, grumbling, "_Hikerakashiya_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Hermione turned to glare over her shoulder at Harry but only got a wry grin in response. She huffed then shrieked as the _han-akurei_ pushed the broom down into a dive.

"_HAREEEEEEEEEEY!_"

Laughter sparked by her ear and Hermione screamed on the dive back down towards Hogwarts whilst Harry brashly laughed his head off.

- - -

"I can't believe you did that!" scolded Hermione as she, Harry, and Ginny walked down from Gryffindor Tower. The two girls had managed to sneak Harry out only by a miracle and now the three of them were heading downstairs to get some lunch since none of them had eaten – Harry had _tried_ but the mob had assaulted him before he'd had the chance.

"You know you enjoyed it," said Harry as he smiled down at the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione huffed then stopped when the mob that had been chasing Harry suddenly appeared in front of them. Most of the girl's had grass stains on their skirts and were eying her venomously.

"_GET HIM!_" shouted the lead girl, who was a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"_RUN!_" bellowed Harry, shoving the two girls around and back the way they came.

The three of them began playing a cat-and-mouse game then, dashing up and down corridors and stairways trying to lose the mob. But the mob kept on them and finally Harry grabbed the girl's hands and made a run for the one place he knew they'd be safe.

"Why are we going into the dungeons?" asked Ginny as the _han-akurei_ dragged them down one of the hidden (and narrow) stairwells that led into the dark dungeons.

"Because they'll find us anywhere else!" replied Harry. "Now, come on!"

He grabbed their hands again – which he had let go when they'd entered the stairwell – and pulled them down the corridor they'd come out in. Behind them, the mob poured down the stairwell, some of them shouting back to the others to go around the main way.

"Why…won't…they…give…up?" gasped Hermione as she pressed her hand to a stitch on her right side.

"Because they're _insane_," growled Harry in response. He pulled the two of them behind a tapestry suddenly and then down the dark tunnel that lay behind it. They burst out from behind another tapestry…and found themselves skidding to a stop in front of one Severus Snape.

"Harry?" said the Potions Master in a surprised voice as he saw the teenager. "What in Merlin's name… Miss Granger? Miss Weasley? What's going on?"

"There's a mob of mad girls after me, all attempting to ask me to the Winter Dance," replied Harry.

"Well then," said Snape, a glint coming into his obsidian eyes, "I suppose you should find a girl who won't mob you to go with." His eyes darted to Hermione then and he smirked before bowing and adding, "Please, carry on. If I see your…mob…I shall be sure to scare them out of a few years."

Harry smiled with relief and said, "Thank you, sir." He then grabbed the girl's hands and took three long strides down the corridor, crying, "Myelin! Open!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Godric Gryffindor's little sister. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"A mob of girls."

"Ah. A dance. Well, get inside all of you. Severus! You had better make sure those girl's learn their lesson!"

"But of course, m'lady," said Snape, bowing towards the painting as it opened. He then turned and stalked down the corridor in the direction where the sound of pounding feet could be heard.

Harry pushed Hermione and Ginny into his room in front of him then leapt in, jerking Myelin's portrait closed behind him. He then sank down against the wall and gasped, "I never wish to do that again."

"Same here," said Ginny as she and Hermione collapsed into chairs at the table in the center of the room. The redhead then looked around and asked, "Is this _your_ room?"

"Plural," said Harry as he heaved himself up onto his feet. "_Rooms_. And I don't believe we've met…"

"Oh! Ginny Weasley. And you're Harry Potter."

Harry groaned. "I hate being well-known."

Hermione smiled and reached out to pat his hand as he sat down between the two of them.

"It's just who you are, Harry."

"Yes, famous Harry Potter. I know, Mia-san." He sighed and looked at her as he added, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I never said you did."

"I know."

There was silence for a moment then Ginny coughed and looked pointedly at Hermione, who glared in response. Harry looked curiously at the redhead then turned towards Hermione and blinked.

"Is something going on?"

"No," replied Hermione, frowning at her friend.

"Ask him!" mouthed Ginny.

"No!" mouthed Hermione right back.

Harry slowly leaned back away from the two girl's, very nervous about the looks they were giving each other. And he had the feeling that he – much like the place where he was sitting – was right in the middle of it.

"Um…"

"Harry," said Ginny suddenly, her eyes focused stonily on Hermione, "_Hermione_ would like to know if you'd go with her to the Winter Dance."

"_GINNY! HOW DARE YOU? HARRY, I…_"

"I'll go."

Hermione blinked and turned to stare at Harry.

"Wh-what?"

"I'll go," repeated Harry. He smiled at her and continued, "I don't mind, Mia-san. Unless, of course, you really want to go with someone else…"

Hermione blinked again and just stared at him before stammering, "Y-you'll _go?_ With _me?_"

"_Hai_, Mia-san. Did you think I would refuse?"

"I…I…"

Before she could manage an answer, there was a gentle knock at the door. Harry turned to look at the back of Myelin's portrait then called, "Who's there?"

"Me, boy," snapped Snape's voice in reply. "Come and open this door."

Harry frowned and rose, walking over to push Myelin's portrait open. Snape stood just out of its swinging path, a vein popping out on in forehead in rage.

"What happened?" asked Harry, frowning at his Head of House. "And why didn't you just ask Myelin to open?"

"Because the woman has _gone_!" snapped the dark professor. He then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and added, "And your little mob just got enough points taken from them to leave _every_ House at 5 points."

Harry blinked.

"You took points from _all_ of them?"

"Every single bloody one," replied Snape with a savage smirk. "They won't be bothering you for a while now with the scathing I gave them."

"That's good. And they won't be able to anyway."

Snape's mouth just barely twisted into a smile and he softly said, "Ah-ha…so Miss Granger asked?"

"Actually Ginny asked for her but I think Mia-san was going to ask anyway."

"Ah. A little helping hand."

"Mmm," said Harry, nodding.

Snape chuckled then said, "Very good, Harry, very good. Now I suppose if you all wish, you may make your way up to the Great Hall without the fear of being mobbed."

Harry laughed at that.

"If it's all the same, _sensei_, I think we'll stay here. A bit safer, in my opinion."

"And mine as well," said Snape. "Very well. You know how to summon the house-elves so I'll leave you and your guests to it."

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

Harry grinned then eased the portrait closed as Snape turned and began to walk down to his own quarters. The _han-akurei_ turned back to the two girl's who were now his guests and grinned before asking, "What do you two want for lunch?"

"Lunch? Here?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Turkey sandwich's," replied the redhead, with a grin.

Harry looked at Hermione then, who shrugged and said, "Those sandwich's sound good."

"Same here," said he-who-was-ordering. He swiftly called up a house-elf and asked kindly for their food and something to drink.

By the time it arrived, the three of them were having fits of giggles listening to Ginny tell stories about her brother's. The two house-elves who brought the food looked at each other then sat their burdens on the table before returning to the kitchen with one thought in their minds – that the wizards and witches in the castle just kept getting odder and odder.

**Translations**

_Jigoku:_ Hell

_Tasuke:_ Help

_Josei:_ Woman

_Hikerakashiya:_ Smart aleck


	12. To Dance Or Not To Dance?

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 12 **

**Are You Sure 'To Dance Or Not To Dance' Is The Question?**

"Look at this, Hermione!" cried Ginny, pulling a simple dress in navy blue off the rack. She held it up to her body and used one hand to flare out the skirt, grinning over it at her friend. "What do you think?"

The bushy-haired girl turned from where she was browsing through the opposite rack. The two of them were shopping for dresses and – thankfully – there wasn't a crowd. Dumbledore had brilliantly plotted the Winter Dance out and had assigned dates to each year so there wasn't such a rush for dresses and dress robes. Today was the seventh year's buying day and they were out in force.

Since Hermione had no one to go with to Hogsmeade to shop with, Ginny had taken it upon herself to sneak out and help her do her shopping. They'd skillfully avoided the other girls in Hermione's year by hanging around in the Three Broomsticks until a fair amount of the other seventh years had trickled in – then they had gone to shop.

Thankfully, their plan had worked.

Hermione looked at the dress the redhead was holding up and frowned.

"No, I don't think so, Ginny."

"Aw," pouted Ginny, replacing the dress. She then looked at the other girl and asked, "Do you even know what color Harry is wearing?"

Hermione shook her head then went still as the redhead continued, "Do you think he's going to wear that cap of his? I mean, it's a nice cap but it's certainly not the kind of thing you'd wear to a dance."

"Well…I don't know," said Hermione, fear swelling up within her at the question. How _was_ Harry going to manage that? Since he wore the cap every day and was careful to keep it on his head, she knew that his ears weren't like his fangs and claws and able to disappear.

"What about this one?" asked Ginny suddenly, holding up another dress. "I rather like the color. It matches Harry's eyes, doesn't it?"

Hermione turned and stilled at the sight of the dress. It was _truly_ the color of Harry's eyes and the material shimmered gently in the light of the shop. The neck was v-shape and slooped low with the back matching it but laced with emerald ribbon that trailed down to the dress' hem. As Ginny turned about the full skirt swung out, its thick folds rippling out in a smooth circle.

"It's perfect," breathed Hermione.

"Try it," said Ginny, offering the dress. "Then we'll see if it's perfect."

"I think it is," said Hermione as she took the dress and moved to the changing rooms at the back of the shop. It didn't take long for her to strip the sweater and skirt she'd worn underneath her winter cloak and begin to pull on the dress. She shivered at the feel of the material across her skin, which she imagined would be what silk would feel like.

Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror…and gasped.

"Very nice, dearie," said the mirror with a smile in its voice. "You'll certainly turn heads."

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Fine!" squeaked Hermione, still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Well then let me see the dress…_oh Hermione!_"

The older girl blushed and twisted one hand in the other as Ginny gaped at her.

"Good Merlin," breathed the redhead. "Harry's going to have to beat them off with a stick! Oh, you have to let me work with your _hair!_ We can't leave it like it is!"

"O-okay," stammered Hermione, still shocked at how…unreal…she looked in the emerald dress. As she turned to go take it off, she asked, "Ginny? How much is this dress?"

"Oh, don't worry!" said Ginny happily. "Harry told me just to charge it to his account."

"_He what?_ Wait, he _knew_ you were coming?"

Ginny sighed and gave her friend a shove towards the dressing room.

"Hey, he _insisted._ And, yes, he suggested it. Now let him play the gentleman. Hmm?"

"Alright," sighed Hermione, inwardly fuming. She was going to have a talk with Harry about this!

- - -

"_Konnichi wa_, Mia-san, Ginny-san!" said Harry cheerfully as he met the girl's leaving the dress shop. He himself had done the same thing they had and waited until most of their year was in the Three Broomsticks. Then he had wandered into the shop to buy his robes and had come out with two sets of dress robes instead of just one. The first were one's the shop owner's helper had chosen, claiming they matched his eyes perfectly – which they did. Harry had picked out the other pair, which were made of a warm but light black material that appeared as though someone had gathered the night together and made the robes from it. The edges of the sleeves and bottom sported a barely visible Celtic pattern of silver and emerald green in the shapes of bounding cats.

Half of the reason he had bought the second pair of robes was the irony in the hem patterns.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, her freckled cheeks red from the cold winds gusting through Hogsmeade. Her brown eyes flicked to the box tucked under his arm and she added, "I see you got your shopping done."

Harry just grinned then looked at the two girls, frowning when he saw Hermione was carrying a box similar to his but Ginny wasn't. The redhead noticed his look and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said calmly. "I have a dress. It's Mum's but wizarding style hasn't gone that out of fashion in the past few years so it's okay."

Harry frowned some more then glanced at Hermione, who was glaring at him.

"Mia-san?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she spat, "You told Ginny to charge my dress to your account."

"Yes," said Harry, nervously taking a step back from the enraged girl.

"Why?"

"My foster father taught me that men take care of their women…and buy things for them when they must." He shrugged helplessly, already feeling his cheeks heat up from his words. "Since you asked me to the Dance, I felt I should do something for you."

"See?" exclaimed Ginny, punching Hermione on the arm. "A gentleman! Now stop whining, Hermione, and let's go get another butterbeer at the Broomstick before we have to head back up."

"That is a very good idea, Ginny-san," said Harry with a smile. "Right, Mia-san?"

Hermione turned to glare at him but found her heart melting from his smile. It was the smile he'd given her the day she'd met him – the one that had, as she had said then, set every girl in Hogwarts after him.

She gave in to his smile and moved closer to him, feeling warm when his free arm came down across her shoulders, steering her towards the Three Broomsticks.

- - -

The day before Christmas holidays began, Hermione found herself wandering down to Harry's rooms. She managed to avoid any Slytherin's on her way down and she smiled at Myelin as the approached the portrait.

"Ah!" said the Lady Slytherin at the sight of the Gryffindor. "Come to help in the packing?"

" 'Packing?' " repeated Hermione. Her heart dropped and settled somewhere down near her stomach. "Is Harry leaving?"

"Harry? Oh no!" Myelin laughed. "You misunderstand me, child. _Harry_ is helping his young charge pack. He, alas, is not able to return home as both of his foster parents are caught up in some rather hectic business."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," said Myelin, waving a hand. "It is my fault that I did not make that clear. I do suggest that you wait inside, however. Harry and the young one are in Slytherin House itself and I would not suggest you enter in there." She sighed then and shook her head, continuing, "It is sad that Salazar's House has come to this…this _enmity_ with Godric's. They were once such good friends…"

"What broke them apart?" asked Hermione curiously.

Myelin smiled sadly and placed both her hands just below her collarbone.

"I, sadly, was the straw that broke that ox's back. My brother was so protective of me – so protective that he would not allow a man the _simplest_ courtesy to me! But one day he was called off for a few days to assist a number of peasants being attacked by a dragon. And that was when Salazar took the opening like the Slytherin he was and spoke to me. He confessed his affections for me and I swear I fell for the man then and there."

She smiled suddenly in happy remembrance and Hermione knew then that Salazar Slytherin had not been all he was said to have been. He couldn't have been. Myelin – in the time Hermione had known her – did not seem to be a fool and she had really, truly loved him.

"I was only fifteen then," continued Myelin. "In those days we began to learn magic much earlier and I had been declared a full witch by my brother and the Duchess Ravenclaw a week before. Salazar was in his early twenties and was well versed in the Arts. He knew those spells that could be used for Light magic…and those that with the right incentive could be made Dark. 'Know how your enemy will play the game' he told me. That way you could know how to defeat them." She smiled again, this time sadly. "He was a warrior, my Salazar. And I loved him."

"How did your brother find out?" asked Hermione, entranced by the tale.

Myelin just smiled and replied, "He found us. I thought he wouldn't return for another week, so I invited Salazar for supper. We went for a walk in my garden after that and then…he kissed me. That was where Godric found us – there in my garden with Salazar, who my brother had rescued from witch hunter's in Austria, and him kissing me."

"Godric flew into such a rage as I had never seen before. He would have killed Salazar had I not stepped between them, proclaiming my love for my beloved. My brother would not believe me, however, and it tore asunder the friendship they had created in the years after he had rescued my Sal. And that, my child, is how the rift between the House's of Gryffindor and Slytherin was torn. I, sister of Godric and wife of Salazar, was the cause of the entire debacle. Not the sole cause, I assure you, but the one that finally shattered the peace."

"But you married Slytherin," said Hermione. "Couldn't your brother have refused?"

"Ha!" exclaimed Myelin. "My brother knew better than to do as such. He may have been a fair hand at making war, but I was well versed in the spells you call hexes now. Had my brother so foolishly interrupted my wedding to Salazar – an event that _both_ the Duchess Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff approved of – he would have faced my wrath."

"That's…amazing. I didn't even know Slytherin was married…or that Gryffindor had a little sister."

"Yes. They do not place such things in the history books. They simply wish to tell history as they will, not with the truth. Oh! Get inside quickly! Young Malfoy comes!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose then gently pushed Myelin's portrait open just wide enough that she could get in once she got a grip on the frame. She then tugged it closed behind her just before Malfoy passed in front of it, complaining about having to stay for the 'stupid Winter Dance.'

Taking a deep breath, she took a step back…and screamed as two hands grabbed her from behind. Shrieking, she spun about and attempted to hit whoever had grabbed her.

"_Sumimasen_, Mia-san!" exclaimed Harry, ducking away from her hand as it swung at his face. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Harry! Don't _scare_ me like that!"

"_Sumimasen_, Mia-san," repeated Harry, bowing his head. "As I said, I did not mean to startle you. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you," replied Hermione.

The _han-akurei_ blushed and stammered, "Er…I do not know what to say."

"Harry?"

"_Hai_, Mia-san?"

"Do you…do you…?"

"Do I what, Mia-san?" asked Harry, tilting his head.

"Do you…like me?"

Harry ducked his head then looked up at her shyly, his green eyes gently glowing.

"_Hai_, Mia-san," he breathed. "If that is wrong, I shall…"

"_No!_" exclaimed Hermione, grabbing for his arm. "No, it's not wrong! Unless you don't want a _normal_ girl…"

"A _normal_ girl would be boring," said Harry, lifting a hand to touch her cheek. "And you, Mia-san, are far from normal."

Hermione smiled at him and earned his gentle smile in return. He then said, "We should go see Wen off. I actually came in here to get her Christmas present…"

"Okay."

Harry smiled again then picked up a small wrapped present that sat underneath a little tree he'd placed on a side table. It sparkled gently with careful light charms and Hermione found it a charming little thing.

A warm hand then slid into hers and Hermione jumped then turned to smile at Harry. He just grinned back at her then pulled her from the room so they could go say goodbye to their young friend for the holidays.

- - -

"How on earth are you going to hide these?"

"Mm?" mumbled Harry sleepily.

"Harry," said Hermione, nudging his shoulder. His eyes winked open and he peered sleepily up at her.

"_Nan no?_"

Hermione sighed and tugged gently at his ears, asking again, "How are you going to hide these? You can't wear your cap to the Dance."

"I know," said Harry. "I'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, Mia-san."

"Mm," said Hermione, her fingers stroking the fur on his right ear. Harry's eyes slid closed in content and he shifted slightly so she could reach his ears better.

The bushy-haired girl blinked at him then chuckled, saying, "You act just like Crookshanks when I do that."

"Is that a bad thing?" mumbled Harry.

"No," replied Hermione as she saw the tip of his tail flicking up and down. "Unless you mind being compared to an actual cat."

Harry opened his eyes to a slit and said, "I _am_ a cat, Mia-san. Why would I mind?"

The girl just shrugged then said, "Maybe you should do ask Professor Snape how to hide your ears. Wait… How did you hide them at the Sorting? You took your hat off!"

"Professor McGonagall cast a charm."

"Can't we just cast it again?"

Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Unfortunately, magic cannot be used for long periods of time to hide my ears or my tail. They repel it like a rock repels water."

Hermione blinked and lay silent for a moment before she breathed, "Even _Dumbledore_ can do nothing to them?"

"_Hai._"

"Harry…that means you're more powerful than _Dumbledore_. And he's the most powerful wizard of our time!"

Harry nodded and opened his eyes, looking up at her. Sadness showed clearly in them as he said, "_Hai_, I know this, Mia-san. That is why your Ministry so fears the cross blending of different species. They fear the power that could possibly come from some combinations."

"Why?"

"Imagine a powerful demon – one so powerful he could wage a good battle against _ten_ wizards. Now imagine that this demon fell in love with a witch powerful in her own right, perhaps not enough to fight _him_ but a most powerful person amongst her own people. Imagine further that they had a child – a child in whom fractions of _both_ their powers would be. Would you not fear such a child?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment then leaned down slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Harry."

He smiled at her and said, "I knew you'd figure it out. But there is more, Mia-san. You recall I told you of my double?"

She nodded.

"When Voldemort attempted to kill him, he forgot one simple thing. My mother had died to protect him – she had sacrificed herself to protect that was essentially her child, perhaps not in truth but in enough that it mattered. That sacrifice called old magicks to life and Voldemort forgot this, which was foolish since he studied these old magicks. When he tried to kill my double, the old magick my mother had called to life sprang forth and ripped his soul from his body, as well as a fraction of his power. That power, having no where else to go, attempted to go into my double."

Harry paused then continued, "His power was too much for my double. It killed him. And then after that it had only one place to go…"

"To you," gasped Hermione.

"_Hai_," said Harry, nodding. He closed his eyes as he continued, "I have the power of my demon father, my witch mother, and that of the wizard who attempted to take my life."

"Harry…"

"Do you fear me now?"

Hermione blinked then said again, "I'm not afraid of you, Harry."

The _han-akurei_ smiled up at her from where the two of them lay on his bed then slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He pressed his face into her bushy hair and murmured, "I am glad. The thought of you fearing me is…it is not one I wish to think of."

"Then don't," whispered Hermione as she curled up in his arms.

- - -

Christmas Eve was the set day of the Winter Dance and those students who had remained for it had set the castle into an uproar. Girls were rushing from dorm to dorm looking for all sorts of things whilst the guy's cringed nervously and wondered what they'd gotten themselves into.

In Gryffindor Tower, Hermione watched Lavender and Parvati with amusement as they rushed about their dorm in a panic. Behind her, Ginny was attempting to tame the bushy mane the brown-haired girl called hair.

"Down, hair, down!"

Hermione giggled and asked, "Having trouble?"

"Yes," hissed Ginny. "And your hair is giving it to me."

"If I could tame it, I would."

"It needs a taming! By the way, where are you going to meet Harry?"

"He said he'd meet me in the Great Hall before the Dance starts," replied Hermione as Ginny tugged a brush through her hair. She silently thanked any listening gods that she wasn't tender-headed; else she wouldn't have been able to sit through the redhead's tactics. "And where are you going to meet your date?"

There was silence from the girl behind her then she murmured something Hermione couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I don't have a date," mumbled Ginny in a louder voice as she snapped an elastic band about Hermione's hair.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really…" Ginny trailed off as she rummaged in the bin of stuff she'd brought with her.

"Gin?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I'm not really…interested…in…guys."

Hermione sat silent for a moment then realization washed over her.

"Oh."

"Mmm," said the redhead. "So…"

"It's perfectly alright, Ginny," said Hermione, turning slightly to pat her friend's hand. "Is there anyone…"

"I like? Not yet."

"You'll tell me when there is, won't you?"

Ginny blinked and stared at her for a moment before she breathed, "You'd want to know?"

"You're my _friend_, Ginny," said Hermione. "As long as you're happy, I'm okay with it."

"Oh, Hermione!"

The redhead enveloped the older girl in a crushing hug then pulled back to continue her work on her hair. Hermione just sat through the ordeal with a smile on her face that was half from the happiness she could just sense bubbling from the girl behind her. The other half came from the fact that Lavender and Parvati had collided with each other in one of their rushes across the room.

- - -

Snape and Harry walked up from the dungeons together with only enough time to make it to the Great Hall before the Winter Dance started. As always, the Potions Master was dressed in black but he had replaced his usual academic robes with a dress robe faintly edged in Slytherin green. Beside him, Harry was wearing a pair of black slacks tucked into calf-high leather boots complete with a sheath on the left for a dagger and the right for his wand – a gift from William for his birthday the year before. A crisp white shirt with the black robes he'd bought in Hogsmeade belted loosely at the waist completed his outfit.

"You are sure this charm will work, _sensei?_" asked Harry as he gingerly ran a hand through his hair, which he'd tied back in a loose tail except for a few strands that hung forward to tickle his cheeks.

"Quite positive, Harry," said Snape, tugging the _han-akurei_'s hand down. "I have researched the charms I used ever since we discovered your little problem. As to how they are working…" He looked at the slightly shorter wizard's head. "They are performing their duty quite well."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Actually I didn't," said Snape. "Your mother did."

Harry blinked.

"What?"

"A diary of your mother charmed with an encryption was sent to me by delayed owl on the day of your eleventh birthday. I presume she thought that your 'foster' parents would have brought you back to England and enrolled you in Hogwarts at that time."

"Why to you?" asked Harry. "Why not to Haia or William?"

"Your mother and I were…acquaintances," said Snape carefully. "She also knew of my past…allegiances. The less than reparable one's for the most part."

"Oh."

"I assume she thought I could protect you better than anyone else. When the diary was sent to me, I could not break whatever charm she used on it so I locked it safely away. Of course, when you arrived, I decided to dig the diary out and attempt to break the charms again."

"I can almost taste a 'but,'" jibed Harry with a grin.

Snape's mouth quirked as though he wanted to smile.

"Apparently your mother charmed the diary to decode itself when your presence was near. I read it in its entirety and found the charms she had devised to help hide your father's own demonic attributes." He gave the _han-akurei_ a small smile as he added, "I'll have to remember to let you read it. There are some things that your mother wrote that are to you…as well as some things written by your father."

Harry staggered as he stopped walking and turned to stare at the only teacher in Hogwarts he trusted.

"My…father?"

Snape nodded, knowing that the teenager before him – despite having grown up in a loving family who had known his parents – still knew very little about them.

"Consider it a rather late birthday present," said the dark professor. "Now come. I know there is a certain young lady who would undoubtly be very annoyed if her date did not appear at this dance of our dear Headmaster's."

Harry chuckled and broke into a steady walk again, Snape following behind him with a wry grin.

"Excited, Mister Potter?"

"_Hai, sensei_."

"Well don't get any wild ideas."

"Sir?" said Harry, looking at the man beside him incredulously.

"Don't act innocent, young man. I remember what it was like to be a teenager."

"I wouldn't…_we_ wouldn't…"

"Perhaps not now," said Snape, waving Harry's excuses away with a hand. "Perhaps not ever. But still…be careful, Harry."

"Are you saying Mia-san is not trustworthy?"

"Miss Granger is one of the most brilliant and trustworthy soul's within this school. Were she not, I would not have allowed her to escape my wand that night. But it is not _her_ I caution against."

"Others," said Harry.

Snape nodded and said, "Indeed. Others who would use Miss Granger against you."

"So now I can't even have a relationship?" snapped Harry, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I did not say that. I simply caution against displaying such things publicly. Don't shove a woman who loves you for what you are away, Harry. To do as such is a foolish mistake and one you will forever regret."

"You speak as if from experience, _sensei_."

"Indeed. But I digress. Go and enjoy this night with your young lady."

"_Hai_," said Harry, bowing slightly to the man before he hurried off towards the Great Hall.

- - -

"Where _is_ he?" demanded Hermione as she looked around for Harry. The Winter Dance had begun five minutes before and there was still no sign of him.

And that was beginning to annoy the generally calm Gryffindor.

"Calm down, Hermione," said Ginny gently. "He'll be here, I'm sure of it."

"He'd better be," growled Hermione. "Or so help me, I'll injure him in a place where no male wishes to be injured."

"Please keep all hands, feet, and wands away from my _mata_."

"See," said Ginny as the two girls turned to find Harry striding up behind them. "I told you he'd be here."

"_Sumimasen_, Mia-san," murmured Harry as he bowed slightly towards his date. "I was…distracted…by a rather intriguing conversation. But now I am here and ready to serve the two most beautiful ladies in all of Hogwarts."

"I'm not impressed," said Hermione as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I am!" chirped Ginny, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry just sighed and offered an arm to both girl's, saying, "Forgive me, Mia-san, I did not mean to be late. Don't be angry." He smiled gently at her and Hermione's cold demeanor finally melted.

"I forgive you," she sighed as she looped her arm through his. On his other side clung Ginny and Harry could already see other's looking at him in either distaste or envy.

"I am glad," said Harry with a smile as he led the two girls over to where the House tables had been split into sections and grouped. The three of them settled down at an empty table and were soon joined by Hermione and Ginny's fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, who had the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood on his arm.

"Hi, Hermione; hi, Ginny," said Neville with a smile as he courteously pulled out Luna's chair. "This is Luna."

"A pleasure," said Luna, smiling oddly at all of them. She then looked at Harry and added, "Hello to you too."

"_Konnichi wa_, Luna-san," said Harry with a grin as Neville sat down. "And to you, Neville-kun."

Neville smiled and said, "Hi, Harry. Um…what happened to your hat?"

Harry grinned – mainly because of the shocked look Hermione had turned on him – and replied, "It was being annoying so I gave it a time-out."

Neville blinked then smiled in amusement, shaking his head. Beside him, Luna gave Harry a lopsided smile and laughed a little.

They sat talking amiably as everyone else gradually made their way into the Great Hall then fell silent when Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room wearing shiny purple robes.

"Oh," mumbled Harry, blinking. "I'm blind."

"Hush," admonished Hermione.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Dumbledore, smiling at the students packed into the Hall. "It is good to see so many of you turn out. So now, without further ado, let the Winter Dance begin!"

There was a 'bang' from the side of the Hall were a stage had been set up and the band the Headmaster had procured walked out. The first song they did was a slow one and Luna immediately gave Neville a nudge. He blinked at her then swallowed hard as he got the hint, rising from his seat. The blonde dragged him out onto the floor after that, her bottle cap necklace clinking as she moved.

Ginny laughed at them then giggled happily as Harry got up and gracefully extended a hand towards Hermione.

"Shall we dance, Mia-san?"

Hermione flushed and placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her onto her feet.

"Yes, we shall," she murmured, lost in his smile.

Harry smiled down at her then promised Ginny he'd take her out for the next dance before he led Hermione out onto the floor. She placed one hand on his chest as she couldn't reach his shoulder and let her other rest on his belt as his hands rested on her waist.

They danced in silence for a few moments then Hermione asked, "How did you…?"

"Professor Snape," replied Harry. "Apparently my mother sent him a diary of hers with charms within it that together are very good at hiding things."

"Indeed they are," said Hermione, eying his head. There wasn't a part in his hair to give the notion that he actually had cat ears and he even had _normal_ ears. "Can you hear out of those?"

Harry shook his head slowly as he spun the two of them in a slow circle.

"No. It's just an illusion, Mia-san."

"Oh. I like you better without it."

The _han-akurei_ flushed darkly and his emerald eyes showed warmth and great affection.

"You do not know what that means to me, Mia-san," he murmured, pulling her a little closer. He leaned his head against hers and whispered into her ear, "Acceptance is not something my kind often receive."

Hermione's heart ached as the pain she heard behind his words and she leaned into his embrace. Tilting her head up, she breathed, "I'll always accept you, Harry. _Always._"

"Thank you, Mia-san. Thank you…"

- - -

The Winter Dance lasted well into the early hours of the morning, at which point the teacher's ushered those students still awake to bed. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had retired at around eleven o' clock and Hermione had followed two hours later.

Before she had left, she had given Harry a kiss that had summoned catcalls from some of the Slytherin's and glares from the Gryffindor's. The _han-akurei_ had just stood in shock staring after her for a moment before he grinned lopsidedly and went to get another cup of punch.

Now, nearly an hour and a half later, Harry was stalking the shadows of Hogwarts. He'd attempted to sleep after being ushered to his room but the insomnia he sometimes got decided to rear it's head then, leaving him sleepless.

So now, dressed only in the black slacks he'd worn earlier with a black muscle shirt thrown over it, he slipped from shadow to shadow. He dodged Filch on the third floor by ducking into a secret passage and came out on the second floor only to nearly trip over Mrs. Norris.

The red-eyed cat purred and hurled herself at his chest as he sat wincing on the floor, trying to catch his bearings again. He then sighed and picked up the cat, cradling her in his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"You are a strange beast," he said to the red-eyed monster, as most of the Slytherin first year's called her.

Mrs. Norris meowed and lifted a paw to bat at his nose. Harry's nose twitched in response and she happily batted at it again.

_Play!_

Harry sighed and dug a piece of string he'd pulled off his shirt earlier out of his pocket, dangling it in the air before the cat. Mrs. Norris flicked her tail and pounced happily at it again and again.

_Mine! My string, mine!_

"Hmm," said Harry as he waggled the string back and forth. "You're one of the most talkative cats I've run into."

_Give string!_ cried Mrs. Norris, batting the bare foot nearest her. When he didn't, she swiped at his bare foot again with claws unsheathed.

"Ow! Okay, okay…here."

_YAY!_

Mrs. Norris happily entangled herself in the string as Harry watched with amusement – mostly because of the comments she kept making. One of his abilities as a cat demon was that he could speak to and understand cats of all sorts.

At that thought, he wondered if he could understand McGonagall in her Animagus form. Or another cat Animagus.

Speaking of Animagi…

Grinning wickedly, Harry gave Mrs. Norris a parting scratch then stood, slipping off down the corridor until he found a rather spacious alcove. He stood in the center of it then closed his eyes, concentrating as his Animagus book had told him.

There was a whisper of magic and when he opened his eyes, he was looking at the floor from a new angle. Tilting his head down, he saw frying pan sized paws where his hands should have been and would have whooped for joy, were he able to. Instead he settled for a hearty growl and stepped out of the alcove.

Mrs. Norris looked up from her string as the emerald-eyed Siberian Tiger approached her. She sniffed at it then purred loudly, padding over to throw herself against its left foreleg. The tiger's black lips pulled apart in a fanged grin and inside Harry chuckled.

Even in his completed Animagus form she could recognize him.

_Play?_ asked the cat, looking up at him.

_You're too small to play with me_, said Harry to her.

_Follow then?_

Harry sighed and said, _Okay. You can follow._

_YAY!_

Shaking his furry head at the cat's antics, Harry turned and began to pad carefully down the dark corridor. He avoided Filch a second time with Mrs. Norris' help then nearly got caught by a patrolling Professor Sprout on the first floor.

As he bounded down the stairs into the entrance hall, he was suddenly aware that he was not alone. Coming to a complete standstill, Harry turned his emerald eyes towards the other presence in the entrance hall that stood near the half open doors.

He pulled his lips back from his fangs and growled at the bear-like dog that stood dripping water onto the stone floor. Then he sniffed the air and loosed a roar that reverberated through the castle as he recognized the scent of humanity – a sign of Animagism – as well as despair and anguish – clear signs of either a bad life or worse, Azkaban prison.

And by Harry's calculations, an Azkaban escapee could only be one person.

Sirius Black. The man imprisoned for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter.

The dog snarled and barked at him, its hackles raised and blue eyes gleaming.

_What are you?_ Harry barely heard the dog say. Obviously Animagi has the ability to speak to each other as he did to cats.

_Your doom, Sirius Black_, he spat in response. In the next second he lunged forward with a roar, the lights in the entrance hall gleaming off his fangs and claws. The dog yelped and ran out of the way as a hundred eighty pounds of massive cat came down in the space where it'd been standing.

Harry whirled, tail flicking angrily behind him, to face the dog again but he had vanished. He then glanced up the staircase and saw McGonagall standing there with her wand clenched in one hand and her graying hair pooling over her shoulders. Dumbledore stood behind her in robes nearly the same color as those he'd been wearing earlier (only with flashing yellow stars) with a grim look on his face.

_Jigoku_, thought Harry. _They know now. Chikusho! Where did he go?_

Snarling angrily at himself, Harry sniffed the air but couldn't pick up Black's scent. The smell of wet dog was everywhere and now with the smell of McGonagall and Dumbledore added into the mix as well as his own, he couldn't isolate anything.

_Mister Potter_, he heard then, sharp and cold in his head. Wincing, he turned and looked up at McGonagall, who was frowning at him.

_Headmaster's office, now,_ spat the deputy headmistress.

_Yes, sempai_, mumbled Harry, slowly making his way up the stairs.

_Bollocks_, he added as an afterthought as he moved past the two of them and on towards Dumbledore's office.

**Translations**

_Sumimasen:_ I am sorry

_Nan no:_ What

_Mata:_ Groin


	13. When in Trouble, Run Like Hell

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 13 **

**When in Trouble, Run Like Hell**

"Now," said Dumbledore as he settled himself into his chair, "Mister Potter, if you would grace us with your natural form."

Harry snarled then appeared with a subtle pop, his long hair falling in a cloud about his shoulders.

"You've never _seen_ my natural form, _old man_," he snarled viciously. "And the arrival of the two of you made me _lose him!_"

"Who, Mister Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"_SIRIUS BLACK!_"

" 'Sirius Black?' " repeated Dumbledore. "He cannot be here."

"Oh really? Then explain the scent of _Azkaban_ in the bloody _entrance hall!_"

McGonagall frowned at that.

"How can you smell Azkaban?"

"Despair and anguish, professor," spat Harry, eyes flashing. "I may not have grown up here but my foster father, if you don't recall, was an _Unspeakable!_ He _went_ to that place you people call prison innumerable times and told me what happened to those who were imprisoned there. I _know_ what the place smells like because the scent in still in some of his clothes! And now, thanks to you two, Sirius Black is loose in the castle!"

"Minerva," said Dumbledore without taking his eyes off Harry. "Get all of the children into the Great Hall."

"Albus, he could be gone…"

"_Minerva!_"

McGonagall started then nodded, saying, "Yes, Albus."

As she turned to leave, the old wizard said, "And Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Send Severus up here. You and the rest of the teachers guard the children."

McGonagall just nodded then left, leaving the two of them alone in the office. Harry glared at Dumbledore then began to pace, his tail flicking behind him.

"I can't believe the nerve of you!" he spat, ears laid back against his head.

Dumbledore sighed and asked, "Were you never taught manners, child?"

"_DO NOT CALL ME 'CHILD'!"_ bellowed Harry, snapping towards the older wizard. He then resumed his pacing, fuming in silence. "I am _not_ a child."

"You are seventeen…"

"_THAT MEANS NOTHING!_"

"Harry…"

"_No_," spat Harry. "I never – _never_ – gave you permission to use my first name. You will not call me by it without my _permission_."

Dumbledore frowned and mused, "I don't recall that being anything from the Japanese culture."

Harry sneered at that.

"It's _not_. It is an _akurei_ custom. And one we hold dear. That you so blatantly disregard it grates on my nerves."

"I did not know, H…" Emerald eyes turned to glare angrily. "…Mister Potter."

"That's what annoys me more," hissed Harry, clasping his hands behind his back. "You people – you _humans_ – think you are superior to everything. _Everything!_ Vampires, werewolves, demons, house-elves, other intelligent creatures: we are _all_ less than you!"

"You are half human, Mister Potter," pointed Dumbledore.

Harry snarled and spun on him, going abruptly from his human form to his demon. Slamming his hands down on the desk and digging his claws in, he snarled, "I. Am. Nothing. Like. You. People."

"But you are."

"_SHUT UP!_"

"Mister Potter…"

"_No_," hissed Harry, taking a step back. He held up a clawed hand in front of his face and looked at Dumbledore past it. "Look at me. My mother may have been human but I am _not._ My father's blood prevents that."

Dumbledore looked gravely at him then his blue eyes moved to something behind the _han-akurei_. Harry frowned and sniffed the air then turned his head slightly to find Snape standing behind him.

"_Sensei_," he mumbled, dipping his head lightly in greeting.

"Harry," said Snape, nodding towards him. He then looked beyond the _han-akurei_ at Dumbledore and said, "Professor. Minerva said you wished to see me. Also, may I ask why the children are being escorted to the Great Hall?"

"Sirius is in the castle, Severus," said Dumbledore.

Snape's black eyes snapped angrily and he spat, "_Black._ Here? When?"

"About twenty-five minutes ago," growled Harry. "I would have _had_ him if _some people_ hadn't barged in and distracted me." He glared at Dumbledore here and Snape frowned.

"I feel as though I'm missing something."

"That can be explained later," said Dumbledore. "Right now you and I, Severus, are going to comb the castle for Black. Mister Potter here is going to go to the Great Hall where he will be under the protection of…"

"I don't need your _protection_," snarled Harry. He clenched his fist and bared his fangs at the old wizard, hissing, "I have all the protection I need right here."

"Harry," said Snape, causing the teenager to look at him. "Please."

The _han-akurei_ frowned for a moment then sighed, pulling his human attributes to the forefront once more. He then looked at both older men with human eyes and said, "There."

"Thank you, Mister Potter," said Dumbledore, rising to his feet. "Now, if you would please go?"

"Aren't afraid I'll run into Black and die?" sneered Harry as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"As you say, you can take care of yourself."

Harry smirked. "Yes. Never forget that." He then summoned his cap from his rooms and left without another word.

There was silence in the office for a moment before Snape turned towards Dumbledore and snarled, "Do _not_ anger him! You have no idea what he is capable of!"

"I have a fair one, Severus," said Dumbledore with a frown. "That's all I need."

"No, it's not, sir! You know nothing of his kind!"

"He doesn't _have_ a kind, Severus. He's trapped between two worlds."

"He is _half-demon_, sir!" hissed Snape. "They are a kind all their own. Not quite human and not quite demon – much like a Halfling vampire. But still a species of their own!"

"He is still a child, Severus."

"No, Headmaster, he is a young man. He has dealt with the fear of discovery his entire life, something very few children here ever have to face. And he has lived with the fact that he shall be the one to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all."

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "How does he know of the prophecy?"

Snape laughed harshly at that and sneered.

"Come, come, Headmaster. You well recall William Chamberlain."

"The Unspeakable."

"The _ex-_Unspeakable," corrected Snape. "He is Harry's foster father. He _heard_ the prophecy. Did you not think he would tell the boy?"

"I had no knowledge they knew each other."

"Chamberlain would have found the boy and told him even if he had not been trusted with his safety. You should know that."

"Yes, well…"

"Nevermind, Headmaster," said Snape, looking a little disgusted. "Let's just go find Black. Maybe that will lighten my mood."

With no other word, he whipped out his wand and snapped around to stalk out of the office. Dumbledore looked after him for a moment before he cast a weary glance at Fawkes, who seemed to be as annoyed with him as Snape, then followed the Potions Master.

- - -

After Harry left the Headmaster's office, he headed towards the Great Hall. He really wanted to transform again and go hunting for Black but the thought of leaving Hermione and Ginny alone in the Hall with no one but the teachers irked him.

So, he slipped around through a secret passage and came out in one of the side rooms that lead out behind the Head Table. Stepping through the door that led into the Hall, he pulled his cap low over his eyes and sniffed at the air. He winced at the unwashed smell of someone near him and hurriedly moving away, trying to find Hermione's scent amongst the crowd.

Before he found her, however, he stumbled into Ron Weasley. Remembering hearing Malfoy calling him Hermione's lapdog, Harry moved behind the other teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ron-kun…"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed the redhead, spinning around. He staggered backwards a step, one hand clasped to his chest as he hissed, "Merlin, Potter, don't _do_ that!"

"_Sumimasen_," apologized Harry. "I did not mean to surprise you."

"Well, walk a bit louder, would yah?" asked Ron. "Er…what do you want?"

"Have you seen Mia-san?"

"Hermione? Um…yeah, when we came in here. Last I saw her, she wandered off that way with Ginny."

Harry looked where he'd pointed then nodded, saying, "_Arigato_, Ron-kun," before he headed in that direction.

"Er, welcome!" called Ron after him.

Harry waved over his shoulder after him then sniffed the air again. Skirting a Slytherin who smelled strongly of Ogden's Firewhiskey, he finally caught a whiff of Ginny's scent. Latching onto it, he followed it until he found a crowd of Gryffindor's in one corner of the Great Hall.

Frowning, he tapped Dean Thomas on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

"Hmm?" said Dean as he turned. His eyes darted up from where they'd originally been at Harry's chest then up to his face. "Oh, hi, Harry. One of the girl's found a dog and they've been fawning over it for the past five minutes."

Alarm bells went off in Harry's head at that and he asked, "What _kind_ of dog?"

"Big shaggy black fur ball," grumbled Seamus Finnegan before he sneezed loudly. Rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his pajamas, he said, "I'm allergic to the bloody things."

Scowling, Harry moved past the two boys then shoved a stocky Ravenclaw aside to find Ginny standing near the group of girls crouched around a big black dog.

The same black dog he'd encountered in the entrance hall.

Immediately, the fur on Harry's tail puffed out in outrage and he fought to keep his lips from pulling back from his sharp canines.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly, looking up at him from where she was scratching the dog's ears.

"Mia-san," growled Harry, glaring venom at the dog Animagus. Inside he was waging a battle against his demon side, which was raging to be released and rend the Azkaban escapee limb from limb. "Get away from that dog."

Hermione frowned at him and started to rise to her feet.

"Harry, what…?"

"Mia-san, get _away_ from that dog," snarled Harry. The dog was now backing away from him, its blue eyes showing…fear?

FEAR? 

Harry's logical human half wondered why Sirius Black would be frightened of him even as his demon half demanded the threat to what it perceived as its mate be destroyed.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione, moving close to him. He turned his head towards her and she gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

She could see the demon part of him raging behind his emerald eyes.

Harry ripped his eyes away from her and fell on the dog, which was staring at him now. There was fear and…hope…showing clearly in its piercing blue eyes.

Shoving up walls between his two halves, Harry looked straight at the dog and said, "Come." He then wrapped an arm around Hermione and moved back through the crowd, none-too-gently shoving people out of his way. The dog followed them with tail hanging until they reached the door Harry had entered the Hall through. He opened it and looked again at the Animagus, saying, "Go."

The dog looked up at him then nodded and went through. Harry glanced towards where the teachers were to make sure they hadn't been spotted, then grabbed Hermione and went inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Now," he growled as he turned so Hermione was squarely behind him, "show yourself."

"Harry, what…"

"Hush, Mia-san, and all will be explained."

Hermione frowned then gasped as the dog looked up at Harry then with a pop became a man. He was not quite as tall as the _han-akurei_, perhaps six foot solid, and was as thin as humanly possible. Long, tangled black hair fell past his gaunt shoulders in a ragged mane and covered part of his face as well as his eyes, which peered sharply out from behind the mass. Torn and stained brown robes hung from his emaciated frame, patched in some of the torn places but not in others. Through the others, old scars and the pattern of tattoos could be seen, showing starkly against his pale skin.

Harry frowned at him for a moment then said, "Mia-san…meet Sirius Black."

"_Wh-what?_" gasped Hermione, clutching at Harry's shoulder.

Black frowned and took a step forward, saying, "Harry, let me explain…"

There was a sound like a blade being drawn and Black jumped back to avoid five sharp claws that nearly gave him a ventilation system in the middle of his chest. Harry hissed angrily and unsheathed his other set of claws, snarling, "Move another step and I _will_ kill you."

"What…" began Black, staring at him. "What are you?"

"Not James Potter's son," replied Harry with a smirk.

"_What?_"

"Harry, should you…"

"Hush, Mia-san," said Harry, sparing her the barest of glances. He then locked eyes with Black and added, "I am not James Potter's son. I am the child of a demon and the woman you betrayed – Lily Evans."

"I…I never betrayed them!" cried Black, taking a step back with fear in his eyes. "I loved Lily and James! And you…the other you…they made me your godfather!"

"My double's godfather, you mean," hissed Harry. "Although I suppose since I _am_ technically him, you _are_ my godfather. So…start explaining, Black. Oh, and if the pieces don't fit, I'll tell you now that I intend to kill you."

Black looked from Harry's stony face to Hermione's fearful one then back again. He then swallowed hard and began to speak.

- - -

"Perhaps he escaped," said Snape as he and McGonagall headed towards the Great Hall to inform the students they'd be sleeping there tonight.

"I doubt it," replied the older witch as she straightened the bun her graying hair was done up in. "We both know that Black only wants one thing in this castle."

"Yes," said Snape as he took one long step forward and opened the door to the teacher's corridors that led into the Hall for her. "But we must remember that Harry is not as weakly armed as most of our students."

McGonagall frowned as she preceded him into the corridors, heading towards one of the rooms off the Hall that led out into it behind the Head Table.

"He could still be hurt, Severus. You know that. Black was – and still is – a seasoned Auror."

"And I am an ex-Death Eater. What is your point, Minerva?"

She glared at him, one hand on the doorknob to the room off the Hall, and said, "My point is that Black is dangerous to Harry no matter how he has been trained – or what blood flows through his veins. Now let's…"

The door finished its opening swing as her voice trailed off and in that space of time, Snape had stepped past her, his wand out and with anger clouding his face.

"Get up, Black," he snarled to the Azkaban escapee, who was sitting on the floor. Blue eyes stared up at him from under the tangle of dark hair then darted behind him. Snape turned slowly and found a pair of glowing cat eye's boring into him from a shadowed corner.

Harry seemed to melt out of the shadows, pulling Hermione along behind him, her hand clenched in his clawed one. Snape slowly made note that the young man was in his full demonic form and wondered if it was something Black had said that had triggered it or his and McGonagall's entrance.

"_Konnichi wa, sensei_," murmured Harry, bowing his head. "What brings you here?"

"We were looking for Black," replied Snape, glancing at the convict out of the corner of his eye. "But it seems you found him first."

"I am good at finding things that hide in plain sight. Ah, _konnichi wa, sempai_."

"Mister Potter," said McGonagall, her wand now trained on Black but her eyes on Harry. "May I inquire of how you happened to get entangled with teacher's business?"

"As Mister Black is my godfather, I think it is actually _my_ business, not the teacher's business," replied Harry. "Correct, godfather?"

"Indeed," croaked Black, looking warily at the two wands aimed at him.

Snape glanced from the convict to the _han-akurei_ then snapped, "Harry, what is the meaning of this?"

Emerald eyes locked with black and Harry said, "He is _innocent_, sir. I know it is hard to believe after everything but, please, believe me."

"How do you know he's not lying to you?" asked McGonagall. "You can't possibly…"

"There _is_ a scent to truth, professor, and one to lies, as well. Haia trained me to check for them in any conversation I was not sure of." Harry looked at Black and continued, "This man is not lying to me. He was _not_ the one who betrayed my mother."

"Then who?" growled Snape. He whirled on Black and snarled, "Who betrayed Lily, Black?"

The other man lifted a weary gaze to the snapping black one and replied, "Peter. It was Peter."

"Peter _Pettigrew_?" gasped McGonagall. "No! He couldn't have!"

"He did," insisted Black in a weary voice. "We switched the Secret Keeper's after we told everyone who it was going to be. We thought…we thought we were being so smart. But instead we handed James and Lily's lives into Voldemort's hands." He looked at Harry then and shook as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Harry. If I'd known…"

"You couldn't have known," said Harry softly, his eyes slowly softening from the sharpness of his demon form back to human. He then smiled gently and added, "And even if you had…I don't think you should have stopped him."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, staring at him. The _han-akurei_ raised a hand towards her, shaking his head.

"No, Mia-san, I am right. If the Secret Keeper's hadn't been changed, things might not have happened as they have. Voldemort may _never_ have found them and he might even still be here were it not for that betrayal." Harry forced a smile as he continued, "Even though I would love to have known my mother and to have had a real father during my childhood, even if he was not my birth one, I do not think that I would have such a thing."

"Why not?" asked Hermione, tears blossoming at the corners of her eyes at his words. "Harry, why would you say such a thing? If they hadn't switched, you could have had a family!"

The _han-akurei_ turned towards her and reached out a hand to brush her tears away, murmuring, "I have a family, Mia-san. They just aren't my birth parents. And even though I would give anything to meet them, I would not give up the life I have already lived. Especially not if it meant I never met you."

"Oh, Harry…"

Snape coughed softly and said, "Harry, we should remove this…dog…from the premises if we wish him to live."

"_Dog?_" exclaimed Sirius, his previously dull blue eyes sparking with anger. "What do you mean, Sniv…"

"_Stop_," growled Harry, making a slashing motion with his hand. "We must work together if we intend to get anything done. _Sempai? Sensei?_"

Snape sighed and grumbled, "I will undoubtedly regret this later." He then said, "Very well. Minerva?"

"Albus will kill us if he finds out we did this."

"Come now, Minerva, you know Albus would ever do such a thing. So, let us conspire as to how to rid ourselves of this beast."

"Keep talking like that, Snivellus, and I'll be forced to hurt you."

Snape laughed brashly and turned towards Black, who was now standing and glaring at the other dark-haired wizard. "Please, Black," he said, "don't be foolish. You have been free for barely over a year and I doubt you have had a healthy meal or a day's peace in that time. As you well know – or you should if you paid any attention when we covered the limits of wizarding powers in Charms – a weak body does not promote strong powers. Therefore it would not take much for me to strike you down. As I have great respect for Harry there, I will not injure you."

He smirked and added, "At least not until I can get a good fight out of you."

Black scowled in return and hissed, "Deal."

Harry sighed and Hermione shook her head, muttering, "Men…"

"Hey!" said Harry in an offended voice only to sink to one knee when Hermione reached up and scratched behind his left ear. "Oooo…"

"Miss Granger, cease that," ordered McGonagall sternly. "Severus, go ahead and make sure the corridor we came in here through is clear. Mister Black, come over here so I can attempt some sort of disguise for you."

"No," purred Harry, leaning so far towards Hermione he looked like he was about to fall over. "Don't stop, Mia-san…" His tail flicked and curled about the girl's ankle as he leaned further into her touch.

"Very well," said Snape with a nod. He glanced at Hermione and Harry and shook his head in amusement before he struck out down the secret passage he and McGonagall had entered through.

As he left and the secret panel slid shut behind him, Black took a few nervous steps towards McGonagall, trying to stand straight even as his body attempted to bend inwards. After years spent curled up in a cell in Azkaban, trying to keep his mind intact despite the Dementor's ripping away at it, his body had almost permanently conformed to that shape.

"Hold still," said McGonagall as she flicked her wand, causing it to glow green at the end. Black nodded, swallowing nervously at the wand pointed at him (as he himself was unarmed and his Auror training was shouting at him to run or at least duck), then looked over at the two teenagers. He blinked at the sight of his godson curled up at Hermione's feet like a large cat, his tail flicking back and forth as the bushy-haired girl scratched his ears.

"He's…" he began "…he's like a big cat."

McGonagall glanced over at the two and smiled slightly as she changed the length and color of his hair.

"Yes," she said softly. "He is. I am surprised he has stayed so long around you."

"Huh?" said Black, looking flabbergasted at her even as she caused his tattoos and scars to vanish.

The older witch just smiled and said, "Because of what he is – part cat demon, as you can likely tell – Harry is very much unfavorable of dogs."

"I'm just a dog Animagus," defended Black, wincing as he suddenly dropped a few inches in height. "Professor!"

"Mister Black, it is simple transfiguration and I will remove it once we have transported you to safety. Now go, down the corridor after Severus. I must get into the Hall and tell the students they will be sleeping there tonight before Albus discovers I have not."

"What about…"

"Harry? I will…"

"Be sending him with you," said Hermione as she ceased her scratching. Smiling slightly, she shook the _han-akurei_, who mumbled something in Japanese and batted at her hand. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, stunning him out of his stupor.

"Eh?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead," murmured Hermione, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulder. "You have to go."

Harry blinked then looked up at the transfigured Black and McGonagall. "Oh." He then looked at Hermione and said, "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Of course, silly," replied Hermione with a smile. "Now go. I'll stay with Professor McGonagall until you get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," said Harry. He bent his head and kissed her before rising to his feet, extending a hand towards her. After he pulled her up, he smiled then turned and went to the passageway where Snape had disappeared. Depressing the hidden button that opened it, he motioned his godfather in before him then paused at the door to look back at Hermione before he let the panel slid shut behind him.

- - -

"So," said Black as he and Harry walked down the dimly lit passageway.

"So," repeated Harry, his eyes glowing slightly since he had reverted back to his demon form so he could see clearly in the dim.

"You're a demon."

"Half demon," corrected Harry. "We call my kind _han-akurei_ in Japan."

"Oh." Black frowned for a moment then asked, "What happened to your father?"

Harry frowned at that and Black thought for a moment that he wasn't going to answer. As he opened his mouth to say something, the _han-akurei_ whispered, "He was killed. By another _akurei_ – another demon."

"When?" asked Black.

"Not long before I was born, so I'm told," replied Harry. "Haia was never too sure on the information she received on that fact."

Black frowned.

"So…he could still be alive?"

Harry shook his head slowly at that.

"No," he whispered. "He can't. If he were, he would have come for me. Demons don't abandon their children, even if they are half human. And I know my father would not have cared."

"Why is that?" asked Black, looking at the young man walked beside him.

Harry turned his inhuman eyes on his godfather and responded, "Because he loved my mother."

Black blinked then nodded, leaving the two of them walking in silence for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Harry softly asked, "What was she like?"

"Hmm?"

"My mother. What was she like?"

Black blinked in surprise then frowned, thinking. He then said, "She…well, she was _Lily._ Everyone liked her – maybe loved her. Even the Slytherins. She was…stubborn but strong. One of the strongest willed people I've ever met, and I'm pretty strong willed myself. So was James. They argued like cats and dogs, those two, and we all swore they were going to get married. Weren't surprised when they did."

He paused then and asked, "Did he know?"

"James?" asked Harry. At Black's nod, he replied, "I don't know. I always assumed he hadn't since she created my double a few months after I was born. That was when her time in Japan was up and she had to return to England."

"Poor James," said Black. "He was proud of you, y'know. I just can't believe she didn't tell any of us…"

"How would you have reacted?" asked Harry.

"Badly, most likely."

"Exactly. The same reason I tell so few people what I truly am." He frowned, ears flattened against his head as he added, "People inherently fear that which they do not understand."

Black studied his godson for a moment then said, "You're rather smart for a teenager."

Harry smiled tightly and replied, "I had to be in order to survive." He looked ahead of them and his eyes glowed brighter for a moment before dimming back down. "We're almost there."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see Professor Snape at the end of the corridor."

"Oh."

"Black," growled Snape as the two of them approached. "Harry."

"Snivellus," spat Black as a greeting.

"_Sensei_," muttered Harry. He then pulled out his cap and placed it snugly on his head, saying, "Shall we?"

Snape nodded and looked at him for a moment before he opened the corridor's door into one of the castle's halls. He looked to make sure no one was there then stepped out, motioning the two of them on.

Black stepped out first, looking nothing like himself thanks to McGonagall's transfigurations. Harry moved out behind him and padded along silently behind the two men, eyes darting from shadow to shadow and ears listening all about.

After a few minutes of walking, he said, "Filch passed by not too long ago but everyone else is on floor's above us. As long as we move fast, we can get out of here with no one seeing us."

"Merlin bless your ears, Harry," muttered Snape as they cautiously made their way towards the staircase down into the entrance hall. "Damn."

"What?" asked Black, trying to peer over the Potion Master's shoulder.

Harry reached up to grab the man's shoulder and pulled him back, muttering, "It's Dumbledore."

"So?"

"Were it anyone else we would continue on," said Snape, sliding back so he was hidden from the old wizard's sight. "Although I do not doubt Minerva's transfiguration skills, he would sense who you are by the time we got close."

"Then how are we going to get out?" asked Black, his face draw with worry.

Harry sighed and said, "I will be your distraction. _Sensei_, you must hurry after I begin. Both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall know my Animagus form."

"The _tiger?_" gasped Black.

"_Hai_," replied Harry with a smile even as the transformation to his Animagus form began. When he was done and standing on all fours again, he shook himself then turned his head to stare at the two older men with predator's eyes before he crouched. The great muscles underneath his striped coat coiled and hurled him forward as he bounded around the corner. A low growl that began deep in his chest trickled up and gushed from his mouth in a roar as he leapt over the banister to the floor below, causing the castle about him to shake with the vibrations.

The moment he landed, he spun and bolted, his long tail flicking behind him. Dumbledore raced back up the corridor he had just begun to go down and made after him as Snape peered out again.

"Come, Black," he said a moment later as he moved onto the stairs, wand out. "We must hurry."

"What about Harry?" asked the convict as the two of them descended. His hands twitched nervously at the lack of a wand as his eyes darted about.

"Remember what he is and stop babbling. Now move your decrepit legs or I shall be forced to carry you – which I do not wish to do even to your rotting corpse."

"Yes, Snivellus, I love you too."

Snape glared at the air in front of him then jerked one wing of the main door open, reaching back to grab the convict by the scruff of the neck. He then hurled him out into the night air, providing a kick in the other man's rear to give him extra leverage.

"_BLOODY HELL!_"

The Potions Master smirked and stepped out, closing the door behind him as he said, "Just showing my love, dog. Now move."

- - -

Harry made a trip down four different corridors before he slipped (actually skidded, as he nearly missed in) into a secret passage and returned to his human form. As he made his way back down to the Great Hall via secret passages, he heard shouts of disgust echoing up from below his feet.

Ears twitching underneath his cap, he halted and listened. Then when someone dashed past the exit to the passage he was in, he threw caution to the winds and bolted out. He dashed downstairs on bare feet and with a speed no human could match even in his or her wildest dreams.

When he reached the staircase down into the entrance hall, he leapt up onto the banister and ran down it, eliciting shrieks of surprise and shock from the students dashing up it. But he ignored them, except for his eyes searching the sea of faces for one in particular as his nose sniffed for her scent.

Dashing into the Great Hall, he nearly ran over McGonagall, who staggered into him as she tried to cease a coughing fit. He held onto her until she was done and steady on her feet again before he asked, "_Sempai_. Where is Mia-san?"

"Hermione?" choked McGonagall. At Harry's nod, she gasped, "I lost her. Someone set off Dungbombs or something…"

"No," said Harry, eying a pile of plastic in the far corner of the Hall. "Smoke grenades. Haia and the Yokai use them sometimes to drive targets out to them." He then turned, sniffing the air. "But she was _here_."

"She has to still be in the castle," said the transfiguration professor.

Harry frowned, saying, "I did not see her when I was coming down."

McGonagall frowned then gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my dear Merlin! Mister Malfoy! He bumped into me after the – grenades, you said? – were set off. After that I heard Hermione gasp and then I lost her."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and McGonagall could already see his pupils thinning. "Draco," he growled. "That little rat bastard. If he hurt her…"

"Control yourself, Mister Potter," hissed McGonagall.

"Control is not what demons do best, _sempai_," hissed Harry as he turned slightly, sniffing out the blonde's scent. "Ah. Excuse me."

In a sudden burst of speed he was out the doors and in the entrance hall again. Two quick jumps – one onto the banister of the staircase going up to the next floor and the other onto its banister – had him even with the blonde.

Malfoy stumbled back, gray eyes wide with shock as Harry landed in front of him with a feral grace that he knew was not human. He tripped over his own feet and fell, landing hard on his rear as he stared in shock.

"P-Potter!"

"Where is she, Draco?" growled Harry, slowly tightening his hold on his demon side's reins as it roared for blood.

"Who?" asked the other Slytherin innocently. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

His faux-innocent tone would not have enraged the _han-akurei_ into action if it had not been for the superior smirk that had crossed onto the blonde's face. In one swift movement, he had hit the floor and picked up Malfoy, hurling him up against a wall. By that time, he was in what accounted for his full demon form, claws itching to rend the flesh from the blonde's body.

"Wh-_what are you?_" stammered Malfoy in surprise as he stared down at the suddenly changed Harry.

"I have a more important question," said Harry as he shook his head, sending his cap flying. Ears laid back and fangs bared, he leaned close to the blonde and snarled, "_Where. Is. Hermione?_"

"I…"

"_MISTER POTTER!_"

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!_" roared Harry, his eyes flashing pure rage as he spun to eye Dumbledore with one gleaming orb. "This one is _mine._"

"Harry," said the old wizard gently, "you must calm down."

"Get him to tell me where Hermione is and I will."

Dumbledore nodded then turned his eyes onto Malfoy. "Mister Malfoy."

"I told you, I don't know!" exclaimed Malfoy. He then choked as Harry shook him and tightened his grip on his neck, claws digging in just slightly.

"_Usotsuki!_" bellowed Harry, digging his claws in deep enough that he drew blood. Malfoy whimpered and tears sprang up at the corners of his eyes even as he stared down into the feral emerald one's.

"Okay," he gasped. "My father…he gave me a Portkey…to give her."

"Why?" hissed Harry. When the blonde didn't answer quickly enough, he shook him and howled, "_WHY?_"

"_Because the Dark Lord wanted her!_"

Every noise around them seemed to still at that confession and Harry tilted his head slightly to the right, his feral eyes growing even more animal-like.

"Where did it take her?" demanded Harry.

"I don't know."

"_WHERE?_"

"_I DON'T KNOW!_" shouted Malfoy, tears flowing freely now. His hands clenched uselessly at Harry's, trying to pry the _han-akurei_'s vise-like grip away from his throat. "_I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!_"

Harry glared at him for a moment then released him, letting him fall to the floor. The blonde lay there in a shuddering heap at his bare feet for what seemed an eternity, hacking and coughing. Then he lifted his head and looked straight into the eyes filled with animal rage.

"What are you?" he asked again, this time in fear.

"Your executioner if she is dead when I find her," hissed Harry in a stony voice. "If I find her dead, Draco Malfoy, you will be the first to fall to my rage. And if I find her injured, all her injuries will be dealt _tenfold_ onto you. _Do we have an understanding?_"

Malfoy nodded meekly. "Yes…"

"Good."

Harry turned on a bare heel and stared long and hard at Dumbledore before he went to move past the old wizard. A single step had him in his path and the _han-akurei_ growled, "Move, old man."

"Harry, you cannot do this alone."

"If I do not, Mia-san will die," said Harry. "I will not allow that to happen."

"At least wait until morning…"

"_No_," snarled Harry, causing Dumbledore to take a step back. For half a second, the old wizard had seen the demon's rage in the teenager's eyes. And it had frightened him.

"I go _now_," added Harry, sidestepping the wizard. "Where is Draco's father?"

"Very likely at the family estate, Brickerwood," said McGonagall as she came up the stairs. "It's around Bangor, Wales."

"How do you know that?" demanded Malfoy, who had finally made it to his feet.

McGonagall looked at him and smirked, saying, "Oh, your dear father didn't tell you? I'm the older half-sister he'd like to forget." She then turned from a shocked-to-silence Malfoy and looked at Harry, saying, "You should be able to get past the wards thanks to your mother's blood. She was descended from a Squib Malfoy line from several centuries back. The blood's thin and not acknowledged by the wizard line but magic has no prejudice's and acknowledges all."

"I know how to break wards if need be, professor," said Harry, trying desperately to quell the urge to go hunting the blood of Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle and bathe in it once they were dead. "I will be fine."

"Go then," said Dumbledore, knowing he would have to kill Harry in order to stop him from going. "And be careful."

The _han-akurei_ spared him a short glance then jumped the balcony, landing with all the grace of a cat on the floor below. He was out the door a second later and racing across the grounds, summoning the Nimbus 2001 that had been his sixteenth birthday present from Haia and William. It flew quickly to his hands and he leapt upon it, curling his tail about the handle as he sat sideways, ready to leap off at a moments notice.

_I am coming, Mia-san_, he thought as he flew as fast as he could push the broom. Inside him, his demon half swelled and crashed against the mental walls he'd erected against it like a tidal wave, all the while demanding the blood of those that had taken its mate. He just hoped when he found them that he had enough control to keep it reined in. If not, there would be a bloodbath to end all bloodbaths.

_I am coming to get you. And to kill all that stands in my path, should it not flee before me._

Flashing his fangs in a wild grin, Harry bent low over the broom and pushed it to its limit even as he oriented himself towards Wales.

**Translations**

_Usotsuki:_ Liar


	14. Rule No 42: Never Take a Demon's Things

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 14 **

**Rule No. 42: Never Take Anything Belonging to a Demon**

Hermione groaned in her sleep and tried to roll over onto her side but something that bit fiercely into her right wrist prevented her from doing as such. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked several times at the room she was in. She was lying on a bed, her wrists chained to the headboard and her ankles shackled to the footboard. The clothes she'd been wearing earlier were still on her, thank Merlin, but she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

Glancing at the chains, she figured that wherever she was, she wasn't liked.

As she looked around the room to try and see anything that would identify where she was, the door opened and a house-elf clothed in a meager tea towel crept in carrying a tray. On it were a glass of water and a small plate with a hunk of bread lying on it.

"Hi," she said softly as the elf made its way over to her and sat the tray down on a small dresser.

"I is not to be talking to Miss," said the elf, his big green eyes full of fear. "Master said you is dangerous."

"I'm not," insisted Hermione. "Who is your Master?"

"Oh, Master would not want me to tell that. No, no, no. Dobby cannot tell Miss who Master is, even if Miss is pretty."

She sighed in defeat then said, "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby smiled and bobbed, chirping, "I is welcome to serve, Miss. Would Miss like some water?"

"Yes, please."

The house-elf bobbed again then glanced at the glass, which floated up into the air and towards Hermione. She lifted her head as much as could and got four wondrous gulps of cool water (without spilling a drop, amazingly) before Dobby floated it away. He then lifted the bread and let it drift towards her, whereupon she took two bites from it then asked politely for more water. They continued in this matter until both water and bread were gone, which was when Dobby picked up his tray and bobbed a bow towards her.

"I would stay, Miss, but Master would be very angry with Dobby then. But Dobby will be back!"

Hermione smiled, touched by the little house-elf's manner.

"I look forward to it, Dobby," she said softly.

The green eyes glittered happily and Dobby bobbed again before skittering out the door. As it closed behind him, Hermione let her head fall back onto the plush pillows of the bed.

"Harry," she whispered, closing her eyes against tears of fear that swelled up from deep within her. "Where are you?"

- - -

Harry had flown like a madman for two and a half hours until he had finally landed somewhere near Preston in England. His clothes were drenched with moisture from the clouds and the wind-battered Nimbus was clenched tight in a white-knuckled fist.

Staggering through a small copse of trees, he emerged about five yards away from a small village. Blinking water out of his eyes, he stumbled towards the closest building, which he found to be a pub as he got close to it.

As he reached for the doorknob, exhaustion suddenly overtook him and he collapsed to his knees, knocking his forehead against the heavy oak door.

"…Mia…san," he whispered as he felt unconsciousness taking over his mind.

As his body collapsed backwards, the door of the pub opened and a shadow fell over his prone body. It knelt then and a girl of about eleven years became visible in the light falling from within the pub. She slowly reached out and poked Harry, jerking back after she did so.

"Meru!" shouted an older woman's voice from inside. "What was it?""

"It's a boy, Mamma!"

"Boy?"

Another shadow fell over Harry's body and the woman gasped.

"Hurry!" she hissed then. "Get him inside!"

"Mamma, what's wrong?"

"Just help me, girl. Go upstairs and pull back the sheets on my bed. And heat them up just a little."

"Yes, Mamma," said the girl, bobbing her head before dashing upstairs. As she rushed off, her mother knelt down by Harry and picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Then, with his long body dangling over her shoulder, she proceeded to carry him like he was a sack of flour up the stairs. Only with more grace.

- - -

Hermione was jolted out of a restless sleep she'd fallen into an hour before by a hand slapping the right side of her face. Crying out in pain, she tried to pull away from whoever had slapped her then winced as her shackles bit into her wrists.

"Wake up, Mudblood!" snapped a voice that might have been melodic if it hadn't been for the hate and rage latent within it.

Another slap came and she cried out again, instinctively trying to pull away from her tormenter. Rough hands grabbed her and the voice snarled, "Look at me, you little wench!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a face that was familiar but brought nothing but anger and fear.

It could only be Draco Malfoy's father that was towering above her with menace in his voice and madness in his eyes. The pain in her wrists and ankles reminded her that if he so took the idea of raping her into his head, there would be little she could do to stop him.

But it seemed he only wanted to taunt her with her predicament as he smirked down at her, madness swirling in his eyes.

"Now that's a good girl," he purred, stroking her face. She clenched her teeth at this and fought the urge to pull away from his touch.

Lucius smirked again and pulled away from her, walking slowly around the bed and eying her like she was a slab of meat hanging in a shop.

"Mmm, I can see why the brat likes you. If you weren't part of the plan, I'd keep you for myself."

"What plan?" asked Hermione softly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Now, now, that's none of your business," said Lucius with a cold smile. "Just be a good girl and you won't get hurt during the time you're here. Which won't be long as my Master intends to send someone for you tomorrow."

"Your…Master?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes. My Lord Voldemort. I'm certain you know him."

"Oh God…_Harry_."

Lucius threw back his head and laughed madly like a hyena then looked at her with wild gray eyes.

"_YES!"_ he cried loudly. He then leaned on the bed and stroked her face again as he said, "Your little lover boy, that brat that everyone thought was dead, is our real objective. You're just the bait. Such a smart, smart little girl."

"Leave him alone," she whispered before she could hold the words back. "Please…"

"I am afraid not, my little Mudblood," said Lucius as he pulled back. "What my Lord wants, my Lord gets. And he wants Harry Potter's head on a pike…or more preferably a plate, but I suppose a sword or some such will also do." He then smirked and added, "And you, girl, are the bait."

He laughed again as he left the room, banishing the lights as he did so, leaving Hermione alone and in the dark.

Tears began to burn her eyes as they flowed over her cheeks and she felt a dull ache forming in the pit of her stomach. Jerking at her shackles until her wrists bled in frustration, Hermione cried herself to sleep, hoping that Harry was not foolish enough to come after her on his own.

- - -

"_MIA-SAAAAN!_"

"Easy, child, easy!" said a woman's voice as her hands pushed Harry's unresponsive body back down onto the bed. "You're safe."

"I…" began Harry, trying to blink the light out of his eyes so he could see the woman speaking to him. He then gave up and shoved against her hands with weary strength, saying, "I have to go!"

The woman shoved him back down with a strength he could only akin to a creature with supernatural powers – as only a very strong human could overcome him even in a weakened state – and said, "No, you have to stay here and rest, son of Harper."

"What…how do you…? How do you know my father's name?"

He blinked again and saw a dim outline of the woman's face, catching a smile there.

"Because I can sense his strength in you, childling. Now sleep."

"But…I…Mia-san…she's…"

The woman placed a hand on his forehead, which burned at the touch, and whispered, "You can go nowhere in this state, my child. Now sleep a little while longer – for your sake and the girl's."

Harry struggled against the soothing voice, which flowed deep within him and cast everything into a dim fog. He fought against her power but he was too weak and succumbed, falling in a deep but restless slumber.

The woman pulled away from him and sat back in her chair again, her cool amber eyes focused on the teenager lying in front of her. Her mouth twitched in a smile and she shook her head.

"Harper, my old friend, so you found a woman to love at last and fathered a boy-child. It is a pity Douchi found you. I think you would have liked this boy." Her smile widened and she added softly, "Yes, I think you would."

"Mamma?"

The woman turned away from Harry's prone form to look over at the door.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course, hunny. Now will you come watch him while I go fix him something to eat when he wakes up again?"

"Yes, Mamma," said the eleven-year-old, bobbing her head.

The woman smiled and rose from her chair, straightened her simple brown skirt as she did so. She then walked over to the girl and patted her on the head in passing, saying, "Thank you, sweetheart."

The child smiled then bounded across the room like a deer to land in the chair. She curled herself around a pillow the woman had been leaning against and fixed the unconscious Harry with wide gray eyes.

The woman smiled then pulled her long, furry tail over her shoulder like a cape and tucked her curtain of crimson hair behind pointed, elven ears before descending the stairs.

- - -

"He went alone?" asked Snape for the third time since he'd returned an hour before and heard the news of Hermione's kidnapping and Harry's flight.

"Yes, Severus, for the last time!" shouted McGonagall in ire. She paced in front of the chair he sat in near the fire in the teacher's lounge, her gray-streaked hair coming loose from its bun and pooling over her shoulder in wiry strands that echoed her mood. "That stupid, foolish boy!"

"And here I thought that was me."

"_This is no time to be sarcastic!_"

Snape pinned her in her pacing with his dark gaze and snapped, "And what would you have me do? Fly after him? He could be anywhere between here and Scotland by now! Nearly six hours gone and you wish to do something about it? A bit late, Minerva, a bit late indeed."

The Transfiguration professor bristled and made a move as though to strike him. Then the fire left her eyes and she sank bonelessly into the chair across from him, clasping her hands over her face.

"Forgive me, Severus," she muttered between them. "I'm just worried for him."

"As am I," said the younger man. He reached across the gap between them and patted her knee gingerly, saying, "But we must remember what he is."

McGonagall's hands dropped to clench in her lap and she stared at him in horror as she gasped, "He's still only a _child_, Severus!"

"And I was only a child when I joined the Dark Lord," said Snape seriously as he waved a hand, summoning a handkerchief from across the room and handing it to her. "Harry is a year older and many more years wiser than I was then. And he also has demon blood in his veins."

"You have vampire in yours, if you don't recall," shot McGonagall as she dabbed at her eyes. "And thank you."

He nodded in response then said, "I recall very well what blood runs in my veins, Minerva. And for Merlin's sake, Vlad was only a Halfling vampire, not the full one everyone made him out to be! If he had been a full one, he never would have been killed so easily." He then shook his head, saying, "But my bloodline is not the point here. It is Harry's."

"He's only a Halfling, Severus."

"And he has more power in the nail of his little finger than many wizards have in their entire bodies!"

"So does Voldemort!"

Snape snorted and said, "The Dark Lord _stole_ half the power he has and he lost more when he attempted to kill Harry's double. And I don't doubt that that power swept its way down the link that had to be made between Harry and his double to keep the latter alive and into Harry himself after the double died."

"You can't be serious!"

A smirk crossed the younger wizard's face, as he said, "No, I'm not Sirius, Minerva."

McGonagall blinked then shook her head with a smile, saying, "Well, I'm glad one of us can joke right now."

"I love to surprise."

"I know." McGonagall's smile faded then and she softly said, "Seriously, Severus, do you think they will be alright? Both of them?"

Snape sobered as well as sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm no Seer, Minerva. But I can tell you, my gut tells me that Harry can bring Miss Granger – Hermione – back safe and sound. And you know how much I trust it."

"With your life," murmured the older witch.

"Too many times for me to remember." He then frowned and asked, "Do you want a hand back to your rooms?"

"No," said McGonagall sternly and with a mild glare. "I may be older than you, Severus Snape, but I'm not feeble."

Snape chuckled at that.

"Just being gentlemanly, Minerva. Is there anything I _can_ do?"

She was silent for a moment then nodded, saying softly, "Stay here. Talk. If you leave, I'll drive myself mad worrying about the both of them."

"As will I, I don't doubt," said Snape, easing back down into the chair he'd half risen from. "I'll order us some tea and something to eat."

"I couldn't eat now if I tried."

"Then nibble," he said as he scribbled down an order on a sheet of paper and sent it to the kitchens. "We have a long wait ahead of us."

"I know. Oh Merlin, how I know…"

- - -

Harry blinked open eyelids that were heavy with sleep and stared for a moment at the young girl dozing lightly in the chair sitting beside the bed he was lying in. He then shifted and sat up, only to have a hand come gently down on his shoulder.

"Easy, childling," said the woman he found in his line of sight as he spun to face her. "You will wake my daughter."

The _han-akurei_ blinked at the woman in confusion. It was obvious the girl was magical but this woman…this woman was a full-blooded demon. The pointed ears that her crimson hair was tucked behind, the glowing amber eyes, and the tail that was tucked about her for warmth might only have given away that she was demon blooded to any fool. But Harry was half demon and he could sense those of his kind.

This woman was an _akurei_, as his father had been.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. "And who is she?"

"She," replied the woman, "is Meru, my daughter in all ways but blood. I found her abandoned at the door of my pub one day and she has been mine ever since."

"And you?"

"Kailua. My name is Kailua Cloudfox."

Harry frowned then said, "You are a fox demon. A _kitsune_."

Kailua nodded, saying, "I am. And your name, boy-child?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, the half-demon son of my old friend Harper," murmured the _akurei_. "How strangely the world turns."

"You knew him?" asked Harry. "You knew my father?"

Kailua smiled and said, "As a child, I thought myself in love with him. He was my friend from when I was small until my teenage years, which was when he returned home to Japan."

"When was this?"

"1976. In the summer. After that, I never heard from him again. The next time I even heard his name was when the news came that the hunter-demon, Douchi, had cornered Harper at long last and killed him."

Harry nodded, saying, "A month before I was born according to my foster mother." He then coughed and asked, "Could I have something to drink?"

"Of course," replied Kailua with a smile. "Would you like something to eat? I made you some soup earlier. It should still be warm."

Harry blinked in surprise at her thoughtfulness and nodded, saying, "_Hai_. Thank you, Kailua-san."

Kailua shrugged as she rose from her chair and said, "It's no trouble. I'm just happy that Harper found someone to love – even if he didn't get to keep her."

"Neither of us did," muttered Harry, ears drooping.

Kailua just smiled, saying, "I'll go get that soup now. If Meru wakes up and asks where I went, do tell her."

Harry nodded and watched her as she left before he scooted back so he could lean back against the headboard of the bed. He noticed then that he was shirtless and blushed pink when the girl in the chair began to stir.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, then turned and blinked at him. After a moment she seemed to register what she was seeing and curious gray eyes stared bravely into emerald.

"Hi," whispered the girl, her voice soft and sweet. Harry felt a twinge in his gut as it reminded him of Hermione.

"_Konnichi-wa_, Meru-sama," he said softly, ducking his head towards her. She giggled and bounced in her seat, eyes dancing.

"That means 'hello'!" she chirped. "Mamma told me so!"

Harry blinked then smiled. Apparently his father had taught the younger Kailua how to speak Japanese and she had begun to teach it to her 'daughter'. Speaking of Meru, those gray eyes looked oddly familiar… And that scent…

The _han-akurei_ sniffed in the young girl's direction again and it came to him like an electric shock. This girl – Meru – was the younger sister of Draco Malfoy. And only a half sister since she did not have the same exact smell as the Malfoy Heir. Even the Weasley siblings had nearly the same smell, which told Harry that they were from the same parents. Anyone that didn't have near the same smell as their siblings either only shared one parent with them or was adopted.

He got over his shock after a moment and held out his hand towards her, saying, "My name is Harry."

Meru grinned brightly and tucked her smaller hand into his, which engulfed it.

"Hi, Harry," she murmured with a giggle.

"Ah, I see you two have met," said Kailua as she came back into the room carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a bowl of gently steaming soup. Harry's mouth began to water the moment the scent of the soup reached his nose, making him realize how hungry he was. It took a great deal of willpower for him not to snatch the tray from Kailua or grab the bowl of soup the second it was placed in front of him and swallow it all in one great gulp.

Despite him keeping himself from eating the soup like a pig, he had finished it off in nearly seven minutes and Kailua had sent Meru back downstairs to pour him another bowl. When the young girl came back up, she told the _akurei_ that customers were beginning to come into the pub below.

"And Emily is not yet here," muttered Kailua as she handed the bowl to Harry, who immediately started in on it. "Meru, dear, you'll stay here and keep Harry company, won't you?"

"Yes, Mamma," replied Meru, bobbing her head.

"I don't mean to be any trouble," said Harry, taking a break in his eating.

Kailua smiled at him and laughed, saying, "Oh, you are no trouble at all, Harry. Though I hope you'll stay at least until it gets dark again before you leave."

Harry frowned at that then said, "But by then it could be too late. Mia-san could be…"

"Do not think about what 'could' be," said Kailua as she raised a hand to stop him. "Just think of what you must do. You must rescue this girl from whoever took her. That is all you need think of."

He nodded then as she turned to leave, said, "Meru's father is the one that took her."

The _akurei_ stopped and turned to look at the _han-akurei_ for a long moment. Then she forced a smile and said, "So…you figured it out."

Harry nodded.

"Her brother is in my House at Hogwarts. He's also the reason their father has Mia-san."

"I see," said Kailua as Meru darted her gray eyes between the two of them. The _akurei_ looked at her 'daughter' for a long moment then said to Harry, "You must do what you must, Harry. Even if it means killing."

"I intend to," growled Harry, his demon half rising slightly.

"But remember," cautioned Kailua, "do not let it control you. Even we full demon's do not let the beast all of the demon blood carry inside take complete control. To do so is to give up what humanity we have. You are half human. Don't give that up to sate it's bloodlust."

Harry nodded slowly and she smiled at him then patted Meru on the head before leaving the room. The young girl then looked at him and asked, "I have a brother?"

"Yes," replied Harry, swirling the spoon around in his soup.

"And he took somebody?"

"Someone I…care…about. Deeply."

"Oh."

Meru curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, her gray eyes just peeking over her knees. Harry looked at her then down at the bowl in his hands before tilting back his head and downing the rest of it straight from the bowl. Then, setting it aside, he turned towards the seemingly distraught young girl and said, "Come here, Meru-sama."

Gray eyes looked at him and studied his face for a moment before the girl uncurled herself and slid out of her chair. She clambered up into the bed and crawled over to him, curling up against his side with his arm around her shoulders.

"My brother's bad," she whispered, her voice low enough that a human wouldn't have been able to hear her. "My papa too."

"I know," whispered Harry, his heart aching for the girl. He had hurt growing up knowing that he would never meet his parents. This girl would have to live knowing that her family cared nothing for the lives of others. And apparently not even her since she had been abandoned on Kailua's doorstep.

"Will I be bad?" asked Meru, startling Harry.

He looked down at her and gently tilted her chin up so he could look into her gray eyes, where were building up tears.

"You can be whatever you want to be, Meru-sama. It is your choice and yours alone. Whatever path your family chose to take doesn't matter. You are your own person and it is your choice. Do you understand?"

The dark head pillowed against his chest again nodded and Harry closed his eyes as he felt her tears flow silently. He then turned his gaze towards the window and stared at the blue sky, wishing for sunset.

_I am still coming, Mia-san_, he thought as he began to gently rock the now sobbing Meru.

I am coming.

- - -

Hermione woke again to find Dobby leaning worriedly over her, a small lantern shaking in his hands. Just as she was about to speak, he shook his head, whispering loudly, "Do not speaks, Missus! Dobby is not supposed to be here. Master said so. But Dobby does not want Miss to suffer so he is here."

"Th-thank you, Dobby," whispered Hermione through a suddenly scratchy throat.

"Dobby is happy to serve," said the house-elf with a bob. He then summoned a glass of water from a tray and let her drink some. She tried not to swallow it quickly as her stomach was empty but the liquid soothed her aching throat so much and she couldn't help it.

The elf then gave her another piece of bread, much as he had before. Apparently it was all Lucius Malfoy allowed his 'guests' to be fed.

Just as she was finishing getting another drink from the glass, the door burst open and Dobby vanished with a loud crack. Lucius' face was purple with rage as he stormed over and slapped Hermione hard across the face.

"You worthless wench! How dare you turn my house-elves against me!"

"It's not my fault that you're a heartless bastard," snapped out Hermione before she could stop herself.

Another hard slap came and she felt blood spurt in her mouth. Experimentally she wiggled a few of her teeth then found one tooth to be loose. Cursing mentally, she wiggled it with her tongue and earned a nice shot of pain for her trouble.

Lucius then leaned forward and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her head up off the pillow as she gasped in pain. He then thrust his wand under her chin, forcing it up far enough that they were staring eye-to-eye.

"No Mudblood wench will speak to me like that. You'll learn your place, girl, after Potter is dealt with. That, I assure you of."

Fear and rage ripped through Hermione and – in a spurt of inspiration – she spat the blood continually pooling in her mouth in his face.

The blonde man slapped her twice more in rage then pulled back and pointed his wand at her even as he dug a handkerchief out to wipe off the blood.

"_Crucio!_"

Pain ripped through Hermione's body and it writhed in pain as she screamed until her throat was raw. Her shackles dug painfully into her wrists and ankles and drew blood as she writhed in the curse's grasp. If asked later to describe it, she would have replied that it must be what Hell would be like and she hoped Lucius Malfoy would rot there.

After what seemed an eternity of pain, Lucius ended the curse and walked over to the bed, jerking her head up again. A whimper was all Hermione could utter as he hissed, "That's only a sample of what I'll teach you after my Master is done with you, Mudblood."

He then hurled her back onto the bed and left, kicking a house-elf lingering near the door as he did so. Hermione lay there in blinding pain for a long time before she was finally able to think around it. When it finally subsided to a tolerable level, she turned her head as far as she could into the now bloodstained pillow and began to cry, choking out Harry's name between gasping sobs.

- - -

Nearly three hours after Harry left Kailua's pub, he landed on the outskirts of the Malfoy estate, Brickerwood. The _akurei_ had kept her word and had allowed him to leave at sunset even though she thought he ought to stay a little while longer. She had provided him with warmer clothes – dark jeans and a thick, black wool sweater over a black t-shirt that had all apparently been left by customers at one time or another – and had given him a small pouch filled with hot biscuits as well as a flask of water. He had then set off again after hugging a sobbing Meru and promising her that he'd come back safe and sound.

Resting for a moment outside the estate, he finished off the last biscuit and slugged down the rest of the water. Then he tucked broom, pouch, and flask underneath a bush before straightening his cap and checking to make sure his wand was still in his arm sheath.

He then stepped up to the wards, which he could barely sense if he concentrated a little. Hoping McGonagall had been right, he took a step forward, body tensing for a jolt…that never came.

Harry grinned a little then before sobering again. He turned away from the wards and stared across the long expanse of forested grounds to where the towers of a small castle peeked above the trees.

A stick snapped from somewhere nearby and Harry was off like a rocket, dashing down the hill he'd been standing on and into the trees. Barely any sound came from his racing feet, despite the fact that he was wearing combat boots, and he couldn't hear anyone following him. But that didn't stop him from continuing his headlong run towards the Malfoy castle.

At his speed, he made it to the castle in less than five minutes. Dashing out of the tree, he dove across the grounds with a speed that would make him a mere blur to the human eye and leapt up fifteen feet to grapple a gargoyle leering out from the stone wall. He then clambered up onto it and looked around, trying to spot a window.

A dim shadow peeked out at him from a few feet up and over and he leapt for it, grasping the window ledge with just the tips of his fingers. He curled his fingers then and dug in fingernails that swiftly changed to claws and hauled himself up onto one elbow, body dangling down the castle wall.

Checking the window first to see if it was locked, he then tapped it near the lock with one knuckle, muttering under his breath in Japanese. The lock snapped open and he grinned before pulling one pane open and sliding inside.

Slipping out of his combat boots, he left them beneath the window he'd come in through (which had been in an expansive library). He then crept out into the hallway, slowly shifting himself to his demon form as he padded silently down the halls. His cap he tucked into the waist of his jeans after a few moments, leaving his ears free to listen without the heavy material in the way.

Sniffing, he caught a scent similar to Draco and Meru, which could only be Lucius Malfoy. Baring his fangs in a snarl, he moved away from that scent, trying to find Hermione's.

After nearly getting caught by a house-elf, he found her scent but was enraged to find it nearly smothered by the smell of blood. The demon half of him roared in anger and he dashed down the hallway, nose sniffing and claws wanting very much to rip apart whosoever had cause her to bleed.

Harry hurled himself into the room that was permeated with Hermione's scent and the smell of her blood only to come to a complete stop. There she was, lying not five feet from him, chained by her wrists and ankles to a bed that reeked of her blood. The sight enraged both his halves and he swore if he ran into Lucius Malfoy on his way out, he'd kill him since this was likely his work.

Rushing over to the bed, he reached out to touch her cheek only to have her jerk away from him with a cry. Angry again at Lucius, he whispered, "Mia-san…it's me."

Brown eyes opened and turned towards him, full of disbelief and fear.

"H-Harry?"

"_Hai._ I'm here to rescue you."

"No!" gasped Hermione. "You have to go! They have some plan!"

Harry frowned and growled, "I am not leaving without you. Now give me a moment and I'll go find something to break these chains."

He turned to leave only to have a large, heavy object come crashing down on his head. The floor came swooping up to catch him and he struggled to get up only to have the same object smash him down again.

He heard Hermione screaming his name and spun, slashing out with his claws at where his attacker seemed to be. The sharp weapons caught cloth and he attacked like a wild cat, striking fast and hard.

His attacker bellowed and brought their weapon crashing down on his head again. Dots exploded in front of his eyes as pain took up residence in his head and decided to redecorate with a chainsaw. He struggled to get up when he heard Hermione calling out his name again but his body wouldn't respond to what he was telling it.

Cursing his stupidity, Harry collapsed and lay on the floor in a beaten, unconscious heap even as Hermione continued to scream his name.

**Author's Notes**

The first two people that can correctly tell me where the reference's in this chapter come from will get to either create a character or give me a name that I will make into a character, which will be put into a future HP fanfic I write.

_Hint:_ One reference is to a video game; the other is to a book.


	15. Rule No 43: Never Try To Control a Demon

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 15**

** Rule No. 43: Never Attempt to Control a Demon**

Pain was the first thing that registered in Harry's mind when he came back to the conscious world. He tried to lift his head but stopped when it pounded in retaliation. Instead he just turned it, which still hurt but didn't hurt as much as lifting it.

He was lying out in the open he could see, thanks to the light from the fire burning nearby. Dark shapes moved on the other side of the fire and he could only guess that he was now in the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Despite the fact that that should fill him with fear, he was still perfectly calm.

Turning his head the other way, he saw Hermione lying on her side nearby. Her arms were pulled behind her back and he could see a pair of shackles on her ankles. A new bruise was on her right cheek and rage ripped through him at the sight.

He then noted that he was A) on his knees with his head leant against the ground, B) in the center of a circle made of silver, and C) was chained inside said circle. The circle itself was made up of two silver rings set in a large stone slab with symbols in silver placed in between the two circles.

Closer examination of the symbols showed them to be Japanese kanji. The one set at the right of Harry's head was _musubu_. To the left was _osaeru_, which didn't make him feel any better about being in the center of this circle.

Slowly sitting up, he made the discovery that he had been stripped of both sweater and shirt and also had a shackle about his throat, the chain of which ran down his back to anchor somewhere behind him. Turning his head, he found the kanji _shakuho_ and _dobutsu_ behind him, which sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

If he was reading these kanji right, someone was going to…

"Ah, I see our guest is awake."

Harry's head snapped to the right at the sound of the voice and on his forehead the lightning bolt scar burned. Standing there in black and blood red robes was the snake-like Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the creature that had stolen any chance of a life with his mother from the _han-akurei_.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter," purred Voldemort as he took a step closer to Harry. "It's such a pleasure to see your true self at last. Oh, yes," he continued at the sudden shocked look on the teen's face, "I knew what you were the moment I began to go after you. Of course, I did not count on your Mudblood mother hiding you away and creating a human double of you. So I killed it. But it seems old magick works on double's as well."

"What do you want?" growled Harry, narrowing his eyes at the monster in front of him.

"Want? Why I want what any Lord wants, dear boy. I want control." He smirked. "Most particularly control of you."

Harry laughed brashly and snapped, "It's not that easy."

"Oh, but it is. Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Kill the girl."

"Yes, my…"

"_NO!_" bellowed Harry, shooting to his feet. But the chains binding him were too short for that and too strong for him to break, so he collapsed back to his knees, his entire body straining against the chains.

"'No'?" repeated Voldemort. "Well then, dear boy, you must surrender. If you don't, I will have Lucius here kill your little Mudblood."

Harry snarled venomously then glanced from Voldemort to Lucius then over to the still unconscious Hermione. He then sank down into a sitting position again, not noticing the bushy-haired girl's eyes were blinking open.

"Just let her go," whispered Harry, closing his eyes and ducking his head. "You can have me if you let her go back to Hogwarts."

"Very well," said Voldemort. "Let us begin!"

The snake-like Dark Lord began to walk along the outside of the circle, muttering under his breath in Japanese. None of the Death Eaters could hear him but Harry could and his heart sank down to his knees at the realization of what was about to happen.

As Voldemort walked around the circle, _osaeru_ and _musubu_ slowly began to glow. Harry watched with dull eyes as it brightened to an almost blinding white then magic snapped out like a bolt of lightning and struck both him and Voldemort in their chests. The _han-akurei_'s body arched backwards as the pain built but he did not scream. It felt as thought something was being ripped out of him and was never coming back.

Then something that wasn't a part of him filled the hole and he collapsed into a heap as the magic faded, leaving both him and Voldemort on the ground gasping.

"My Lord!" exclaimed a few of the Death Eaters, taking steps forward. But Voldemort lifted a hand and bade them back before rising shakily to his feet again.

"He is bound to me now," he said in a hushed voice as he began to circle again. "Now to finish it."

"Don't," whispered Harry even as he sensed the Dark Wizard circling him again and heard him speaking. "You don't know what you're doing…"

"Oh but I do," hissed Voldemort during a pause. He then stopped so he was standing between the other two kanji – _shakuho_ and _dobutsu_ – and raised his arms, shouting in Japanese instead of speaking softly. Harry stiffened and sat up like a bolt of lightning as every hair on his body stood up.

"No," he whispered just before the magic engulfed him in a wave and ripped through him. His body arched backwards in pain again but this time it hit again and again in hard waves and he could not keep himself from screaming. The screams echoed because of the trees surrounding them and rose in volume until they were a high, piercing shriek that made the Death Eater's cover their ears.

Then the scream faded, as did the magic, leaving Harry a crumpled heap in the center of the circle. Voldemort took a step forward then and knelt, reaching out a hand to lift the _han-akurei_'s head. Blank, feline eyes stared back at him and he smirked in triumph before turning towards his Death Eaters.

"Break his chains."

Three Death Eaters stepped forward with their wands and used them to sever all of the chains binding Harry halfway down their length. They scuttled back then as Voldemort rose to his feet and spat, "Get up."

The blank eyes lifted and met scarlet then blinked. Voldemort snarled and spat again, "_Get up._"

Blank eyes blinked then Harry moved, slowly rising to his feet. The severed chains at his wrists dangled down to his knees while the one at his neck reached to his waist as it hung over his shoulder and down his chest, which was now inflicted with slashes from his own claws – made during the final spell as he struggled against it's pull.

Lucius took a step forward and asked, "Did it work, my Lord?"

"Of course it did, Lucius," said Voldemort with a superior smirk. "Even demons can be tamed, after all. Now…for the girl."

In the blankness of Harry's mind, something stirred at those words.

Hermione, who had been staring in shocked silence this whole time, finally found her voice.

"Harry," she said loudly, "Harry, please!"

Voldemort cackled and said, "It's too late, girl! He is _mine_. I control him now."

"No," whispered Hermione. "Harry! _HARRY!_"

"Let her have him if she wants him so much, my Lord," hissed Lucius in a dark voice. "The brat never specified _how_ we return her to Hogwarts."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized what Malfoy senior was implying. Her eyes darted to Voldemort and she saw a cold smirk on his face.

"Very good, Lucius. Harry."

The blank emerald eyes turned towards the Dark Lord and one ear twitched in response.

"Kill her."

A muscle in Harry's cheek jumped then he turned towards Hermione and she shrieked as she saw not the Harry she knew in those feline eyes but the pure demon half of him that he had only allowed her to glimpse.

He took a step towards her, the chains dangling from wrist and neck clanking, and she squirmed backwards away from him. With a snarl he darted forward and was on top of her, his claws digging into her shoulders.

"Harry," she whispered, staring up into the demon's face. "Please…"

A snarl bubbled up out of his throat again and he lifted a hand, bringing it slashing down across her shoulder and down to her armpit. She screamed from the pain then looked through half-lidded eyes at Harry. He was staring at her blood dripping from his claws and down his hand with those horrible hungry eyes. Then those eyes darted to hers and she swore for a half second she saw humanity flash in them.

Snarling, he lunged at her again, one hand clawing down her wand arm whilst the other slid under her and ripped the back of her sweater and the blouse underneath it open. But when he pulled back to ready for another strike, she found that the chain of the shackles binding her wrist had been severed as well and she stared at Harry.

Had he done that? Was he still in there, trapped behind the demon?

His claws fell again towards her and she flung herself up towards him, clasping her hands on his shoulders. She noticed in that moment that there were faint stripes running down his shoulders and onto his arms, echoing the faint stripes that ran down his tail and tipped his ears.

"Harry, please," she whispered, hugging herself as close to his body as she could. Tears sprang to her eyes as she pressed her face against his chest and dripped down to fall there.

Voldemort took an angry step forward as Hermione flung herself as Harry then paused when he felt the newly forged magical link between himself and Harry waver. It shook and he grabbed hold of it, just in case it tried to break.

But him holding it didn't help any. The link shattered and collapsed, leaving only the link that had existed before.

The Dark Lord lifted scarlet eyes then to find Harry's head turned towards him, with complete consciousness back in his emerald eyes. He looked at his Death Eater's then and shouted, "_Kill them!_"

Lucius was the first to step forward and cast the Killing Curse, which arched towards Harry and Hermione with startling accuracy. The girl shrieked as Harry hauled both of them to their feet then gasped as he lifted an arm and used it to send the curse hurling back towards the elder Malfoy. He wasn't quick enough to dodge and the curse engulfed him, leaving him dead on the ground.

Hermione stared at Harry's hand, which was smoking and glowing slightly red, then looked up at him. His eyes darted towards her then back to Voldemort but he whispered, "I will never let anything hurt you again."

She nearly sagged in relief at those words. Her Harry was back and that demon that Voldemort had made was gone.

"_KILL THEM!_" bellowed Voldemort again. "_KILL THEM!_"

"Kill us yourself," snarled Harry, holding out his still smoking hand. His wand and Hermione's flew to it from wherever they were and then they were gone, disappearing just before Voldemort send the Killing Curse winging towards them.

- - -

Harry collapsed when he and Hermione reappeared in front of Kailua's pub, bringing the girl down on top of him. His heart pounded in his head, which didn't help matters any as his head was pounding with pain anyway.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione say dimly. "Harry, don't leave me alone!"

He wearily lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, smiling when she leaned into his touch and didn't pull away despite what he'd just done to her.

"Never," he whispered before losing consciousness.

Hermione choked back a sob then turned and saw the pub's front door, which she immediately flew to and began to pound on. The door swung open a moment later and Meru appeared, only to vanish the moment she caught sight of Harry.

"MAMMA!" Hermione heard the girl shriek. "HARRY!"

"Merciful Heavens!" came the cry from inside and then Kailua appeared, nearly shocking Hermione out of her wits as she saw the woman's tail. "Harry!"

Kailua swooped down on Harry and swept him up in her arms, carrying him swiftly inside and upstairs. Meru appeared then and tugged on Hermione's hand, saying, "Mamma will take care of Harry. Don't worry."

Hermione looked down at the little girl then sank to her knees sobbing in the doorway of the pub. She barely felt gentle hands lift her up and carry her upstairs, placing her on the bed next to Harry.

Kailua hugged the teenager until her sobs subsided and she slipped into an uneasy sleep then stepped back. She then sent Meru after bandages and whatever antibiotics they had as she sat down and began to clean both teenagers' wounds with a soft rag and warm water.

- - -

Hermione's mind slowly found it's way back to consciousness and she bolted upright, sending the flannel blanket covering her flying. She then took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at the homey room around her. Cautiously, she touched the blanket that was still covering her legs and nearly sagged with relief when she found it to be real.

It hadn't been a dream then. Harry _had_ saved her.

She looked down at her wrists, which she had last seen cut and bleeding from the shackles Lucius had bound her in. They were now bandaged, as were the wounds Harry – no, the _demon_ – had inflicted on her.

Sighing, she slowly turned and found herself looking down at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Small strips covered the self inflicted wounds that scattered his chest, which was the only physical wound he had besides the lump on his head where the elder Goyle had hit him with a heavy silver candlestick.

She then looked again and saw that he wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he seemed. His brow was furrowed while muscles in his left cheek continually twitched. The muscles in his shoulder moved as well and she pulled the blanket covering them down to see his fists clenching and unclenching, his claws tearing the sheets.

Wait…his _claws?_

Hermione pulled back from him with a confused look on her face. What was going on? He should have turned back to his human form by now, shouldn't he?

The door opened then and she whirled, hand flying to the nearby nightstand in search of her wand. When it wasn't there, she grabbed the book lying there and held it up, ready to hurl it at whoever was coming through the door if they were dangerous.

But an eleven-year-old girl with dark hair and soft gray eyes entered the room, jumping when she saw Hermione.

"Eep!"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed the bushy-haired girl, putting the book back down. "I just…"

"It's okay," said the girl, closing the door behind her. She smiled brightly then and said, "I'm Meru."

"Hermione. And this is…"

"I know," said Meru.

Hermione blinked and started to ask how she knew Harry but the young girl beat her to it.

"He crashed his broom near here and stumbled into our door. Mamma and me took care of him till he was better then he went to rescue you from my bad papa."

The older girl blinked again and stared at the younger. Was this…was this girl saying that she was Draco Malfoy's half sister?

Meru then walked over to her and took the older girl's wrists, checking the bandages then reaching up to pull down the thin shirt she was wearing and check the others. She then stepped back and frowned, saying, "You'll be okay for another hour or so, then we'll have to change the bandages again."

Hermione stared at the young girl as she walked around the bed and jerked back the blanket off of Harry. It fell past his waist, revealing the top corner of dark green boxers. The bushy-haired girl blushed furiously and moved her gaze back to Meru as the girl checked each of the bandages on his chest.

"He'll be okay for a while longer," she said as she pulled the blanket back up and laid a tiny hand on the _han-akurei_'s broad shoulder. She then lifted her gray eyes to meet Hermione's as she added, "His wounds weren't as serious as yours."

_But he caused all of them_, thought Hermione bitterly. _Except for my wrists and those were Lucius…should I tell her that her father is dead? No…no, it's not my place._

She coughed then and asked, "Could I have a glass of water, Meru?"

The dark-haired youth grinned and chirped, "Sure! Be right back." She then dashed out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with Harry once more.

A soft groan came from the sleeping male then and Hermione turned towards him, waiting to see if he was having a bad dream or waking up. When his eyes didn't open, she figured it was the former and reached out to touch his bare shoulder. His skin was warm to the touch and soft – almost like Crookshanks fur along his cheeks.

The moment she thought that she noticed why it was like that: there was a light dusting of fur gracing Harry's shoulders, so little that it wasn't visible unless she looked close. There was more across his chest and down the smooth planes of his stomach to where it thickened into near visibility before disappearing into the waistband of his boxers.

Something tickled her leg (which she had just noticed were bare) and she peeked under the blanket to see Harry's tail curled about her ankle, which were bandaged much like her wrists. Smiling, she continued to run her hand over his shoulder, carefully tracing the lines of muscle there and the faint stripes as she tried to ignore the collar still about his neck but now lacking it's chain.

The door opened again and she looked up to see the woman from the night before standing there, her tail draped over her shoulders like a boa. She held a glass of water in one hand and a pitcher with more in the other with an amused smile on her face.

Crossing the room, she sat the pitcher down on the nightstand and handed the glass to Hermione, who took it in her free hand. The other continued to slowly stroke Harry's shoulder.

"My name is Kailua Cloudfox," said the woman, sitting down in a chair that sat near the bed. "And you are Hermione, I presume."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah! None of this 'yes ma'am; no ma'am' business. Call me Kailua."

"Yes ma – Kailua," said Hermione. She then frowned and asked, "Why are you helping us?"

Kailua smiled and nodded towards Harry, replying, "Because he is the son of my first true friend and the first man I ever loved. I feel I owe it to Harper to take care of the child he never got to know."

"Oh." The bushy-haired girl sat still for a moment (except for her one hand still moving) then asked, "Um, not to be rude but when can we go back to Hogwarts?"

"Soon, my dear, soon. But you must let both of your wounds heal a little – mental and physical one's."

"Why would Harry have mental wounds?"

Kailua looked at her as though she'd asked how birds could fly or fish swim.

"Child, he gave up his free will in an attempt to save your life. A noble thing to do but not something a demon – even a half demon – should ever do! I fear for what might have happened if you had not been there to pull him out of it."

Hermione frowned and demanded, "How do you know what happened?"

"I can only assume," replied the _akurei_, lifting a hand slightly. "At least on you pulling him out of it. I can smell that madman's scent on Harry – a scent that will never fade away, I am afraid. " She shook her head and continued, "The fool tried to bind together what was already bound and ended up switching a portion of himself with a bit of Harry."

"You mean he has even _more_ of Voldemort in him now?"

"I am afraid so."

The teen frowned and turned her head towards Harry, who was now leaning into her touch. "Oh, Harry…" she whispered.

"But that is not all," said Kailua, bringing Hermione's attention back to her. "He used a spell to fully release Harry's demon half, something that he was foolish to do."

"You mean…it wasn't ever fully there?"

"No half-demon's demonic side is ever fully there," said Kailua. "That is what essentially _makes_ them a half-demon, not their human side as most think. Generally a half-demon is not strong enough to control their demon half and it gets out of control, which is why that are all born with part of their demon side blocked off."

All the color in Hermione's face left as she gasped, "But Harry…"

"The fool of a wizard completely demolished those restraints." The _akurei_ slapped a clenched fist into her other hand, growling, "If he had left a few shreds of them, I might be able to use my power to rebuild them! But, no, he destroyed it entirely with his foolhardy spell and now we are in a right mess."

"But Harry can control his demon half!" exclaimed Hermione.

Kailua shook her head slowly at that.

"He could control what bit of it was free of the restraints. Now his demon side is whole, which is both a good and a bad thing in these times."

"How is that?"

"It is a good thing," explained Kailua, "as it will make him slightly more powerful and perhaps even increase a few of his current abilities. The bad thing is that he will have absolutely no control over the fiercest half of himself."

Hermione paled again and she looked down at the _han-akurei_, her brown eyes filled with fear and sadness. She remembered what that fierce half of him had done under the hand of Voldemort and what it might have further done if Harry hadn't fought it back down.

Kailua frowned and leaned forward, gently pressing the teenager back down into the bed.

"Enough talk," she said. "Sleep a little more. You'll need it."

"For…what?" asked Hermione around a yawn.

"The ride to Hogwarts."

The teenager tried to speak again but a gentle wave of power rushed into her from where Kailua's fingertips rested on her shoulder and she was lost in the arms of Morpheus.

**Translations**

_Musubu:_ Bind

_Osaeru:_ Contain

_Shakuho:_ Release

_Dobutsu:_ Beast

**Author's Note**

If anyone's wondering what Kailua's tail looks like, think Sesshomaru from Inu Yasha. If you have no idea who that is, picture a long, furry tail – kinda like a boa. Only attached.


	16. I Walk A Lonely Road

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 16**

**I Walk A Lonely Road, The Only One That I Have Ever Known**

"Wake up."

"Mmm?" mumbled Hermione, blinking open her eyes as small hands shook her by the shoulder. She then turned her head and looked down into Meru's gray eyes peering from underneath her dark hair. For a moment she was confused about where she was then she remembered Kailua paying for three train tickets to Hogsmeade station.

When the bushy-haired teen had asked if she was going, the _akurei_ had explained that she wasn't going with them but Meru was. She didn't explain why except that the young girl would be safer at Hogwarts than with her.

How she would be safe in the same castle as her half-brother escaped Hermione but she hadn't asked questions. Meru was a sweet girl, after all, and the older girl enjoyed having her around. Especially since Harry had only been awake once in the three days they'd been with Kailua and even then he hadn't been awake for very long. Now he was asleep again, long body curled up on the seat next to her with his head in her lap.

"What is it, Meru?" asked Hermione.

The young Malfoy smiled and replied, "We're almost there. The conductor just said so." She then looked at the still sleeping Harry and asked in a hushed voice, "Should we wake him?"

"We can try," replied Hermione, placing a hand on his shoulder. She shook the sweater clad limb gently, saying, "Harry, wake up, we're nearly in Hogsmeade."

The _han-akurei_ grumbled something she couldn't hear but Meru did and giggled. At Hermione's arched eyebrow, she grinned and said, "He said, 'Five more minutes.'"

The older girl sighed and shook him again until his eyes winked open. He then yawned and shifted slightly, stretching with cat-like motions as he turned his head to look up at Hermione.

"_Asa_," he mumbled before yawning again.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu!_" chirped Meru.

Harry smiled slightly in her direction then looked up at Hermione. His eyes then darted around the cab and he asked, "Where are we?"

"Nearly back in Hogsmeade," she replied. "You've been asleep since we escaped for the most part."

"I'm still sleepy," mumbled the _han-akurei_, running his fingers back through his hair. "And I can't figure out why…"

"You shouldn't be since you slept for nearly three days straight."

"_Three days?_"

The train's whistle blew loudly then, causing Harry to wince and sit up. He twisted a finger in his ear as the conductor's rang through the cars, telling them that they had just arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

"Ow," he commented after a moment, earning a giggle from Meru. He then began to roll down the sleeves of his sweater from his elbows to cover the manacles still attached to his wrists. Kailua had been able to remove the chains that had been attached to the manacles and collar but, unfortunately, had been unable to remove the manacles themselves. So Harry still wore all three, which made Hermione think that the unremoveable manacles were Voldemort's way of making a claim on the _han-akurei_.

Hermione just smiled at him at his antics and got up, reaching out to touch Meru's shoulder.

"C'mon, Meru," she said. "Harry?"

"Give me a minute to get awake enough to walk," grumbled the tall teenager.

The girl sighed and reached out to grab his hand, placing it on her shoulder.

"Just hold onto me. I promise I won't run you into anything."

"That's reassuring," grumbled Harry. His eyes then snapped open and his free hand slapped at his chest then stopped as he hit the scarcely healed scars there. "Where's my wand?"

"I've got it, don't worry," said Hermione. She then smiled sadly over her shoulder at him and added, "You know, Kailua said your father made that a year before he went back to Japan but it wasn't finished at the time. She said he told her he couldn't decide what kind of core to put in such a beautiful object."

"What is in it?" asked Meru with all the curiosity of a child.

Harry smiled down at her and replied, "It's technically two things: one of his hairs and one of my mother's."

"How is that even possible?" asked Hermione. "Even Mister Ollivander doesn't sell wands with two different cores. At least not that I've heard of."

The _han-akurei_ shrugged one shoulder then yawned again before saying anything.

"I don't know how it's possible, I just know that it's so. I've always figured that's why it worked so well for me and none other did."

"Is that Hogwarts?" gasped Meru suddenly, bringing the other two out of their conversation. They had apparently walked partially up the hill from Hogsmeade Station during their talk and were within sight of a few of Hogwarts spires now. From where they were most of them were barely visible in the fading light but it was still an impressive sight, even for Hermione, who'd seen it for the past six years.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "It is."

Harry chuckled and nudged the young girl with his knee, saying, "It's even more impressive inside."

"Wow…" breathed Meru, her eyes widening as they got closer and more of the castle appeared.

But it was when they reached the main gates that led onto the castle grounds that they got the biggest surprise. Standing there between the two winged boars guarding the gates was Dumbledore, who was flanked by McGonagall and Snape.

The Gryffindor Head of House rushed towards them without warning and pulled Hermione into a hug, only to hurriedly release her when the girl cried out in pain.

"What happened, child?" she asked gently, carefully touching the younger witch's shoulders.

Hermione looked helplessly at Harry, who was staring at her with fear and wariness in his emerald eyes. Then their eyes caught and he turned hurriedly away, self-disgust flashing across his face.

McGonagall followed her gaze and frowned at Harry then glanced between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Snape stepped forward then and stopped a few feet from Harry, his dark eyes boring into the _han-akurei_'s ducked head. Then the dark head rose and emerald eyes met black before shifting quickly away as shame and self-disgust rippled through them. Harry's ears swiveled around to flatten against his head as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," said the Potions Master softly, his eyes still on Harry.

"Very good, Severus," said Dumbledore, his own eyes on Harry but filled with steel instead of concern. "Mister Potter, Miss Granger."

"Sir," said Hermione while Harry only nodded. He then bent down and picked up Meru, who threw her arms about his neck as he followed McGonagall and Hermione through the gates. The young girl looked at Dumbledore and Snape over his shoulder and stuck out her tongue, gray eyes flashing fire before she darted back around.

"Charming," said Snape in a snide tone that held amusement underneath it before he set off after them.

Dumbledore stood there for a moment watching them go then slowly began to follow, lost in his own thoughts.

- - -

"Please explain your outburst outside, Hermione," said McGonagall as they all settled down in Dumbledore's office. She, Dumbledore, and Hermione were the only one's sitting in chairs. Snape and Harry were both standing – the former behind Hermione and the latter off to her right – and Meru was seated on the floor near Harry's feet.

The bushy-haired girl paled and looked at Harry, who was standing by the window. His eyes darted to hers then away again before he nodded and stared out the window.

"Don't be alarmed," said the Prefect softly as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of the shirt Kailua had given her and pulled it down to reveal the scarred over claws marks that ran from her collarbone to just below her armpit. McGonagall jumped in alarm then turned wide eyes on Harry, who now had his chin tucked to his chest and his eyes closed tight.

Snape coughed a bit and moved forward, gently pulling her shirt down to see the fainter claw marks running down her back. He then looked at Harry before saying, "Please make yourself presentable again, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," whispered Hermione, buttoning the shirt up again. Her cheeks burned crimson as she did this and she looked at Harry with sad eyes, knowing he felt the hurt of her scars even more than she did. His claws, after all, had been the one's to make them.

"What happened to your wrists?" gasped McGonagall suddenly.

"Lucius enjoys chaining his victims," said Snape in a soft, matter-of-fact voice before Hermione could answer. When she spun to stare at him, he said, "Yes, Hermione, I know well of Lucius Malfoy's tendencies and I have no doubt that those marks came from him. I also presume that there are similar one's around your ankles?"

When she nodded, he frowned before asking, "He did not…"

"No, sir," snapped Hermione before he could finish. She knew what he was going to ask and didn't even want to think about that having happened to her.

"Good," said Snape. He then looked across the room at Harry, who turned slightly and met his eyes.

"Tell us, Harry," said the Potions Master softly – kindly even. "What happened that could make Hermione continually look at you in concern?"

There was silence from the tall figure by the window then he whispered, "I did it."

"What was that?" asked Dumbledore, sitting up in his chair rather quickly.

"I did it," repeated Harry. He continued on even as he heard Hermione make a small noise in protest, "I gave Mia-san those scars. It was my fault."

"No, Harry…" began Hermione only to be cut off as the _han-akurei_ spun about.

"No," he growled, making a slashing motion with his hand. "You will not take the blame for that. It was my fault that I gave in."

"But, Harry…"

"_They were going to kill you!_"

The young man's shout stunned the other four into silence. On the floor, Meru scooted closed to the perturbed teen and wrapped an arm about his leg, leaning her head against his knee. One of Harry's ears flicked then he leant over and patted the dark head.

A moment later, he spoke in a much softer voice.

"If I hadn't given in, they would have killed you, Mia-san," he said, looking down at Meru as he spoke. Then he lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Hermione, who nearly sobbed at the sadness she saw there. "But I…I love you too much to let that happen."

There was another silence in the room then Snape prodded Harry in a gentle voice.

"What happened?" he asked, causing the _han-akurei_ to flinch.

"Voldemort," came the reply. "He…he performed some kind of spell. It bound me to him somehow but that backfired."

McGonagall's face was pale as she asked, "So, you're not…"

"No, professor. The bond couldn't hold. There's another little piece of him in me and one of me in him but beyond that the old bond still holds." He tapped the scar on his forehead with his index finger, continuing, "This has bound us since his failed attempt to kill me, when he got my double instead. But as he explained, it wasn't so failed after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's always known what I am," replied Harry. "That's why he really came after us. He wanted me. But he didn't count on my mum making my double."

"Nor her sacrifice working to its favor," said Snape softly.

Harry just nodded then knelt down by Meru, his left hand falling to her shoulder. Snape looked down at the eleven-year-old then and took a step back, his eyes wide with shock.

"Dear mother of Merlin…"

"Severus?" said both Dumbledore and McGonagall in surprise at once.

Snape ignored them and moved around Hermione's chair, walking over to kneel down in front of Meru and Harry. The young girl scooted nervously back from him, gray eyes wary, but stilled as Harry's hand gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at him and relaxed when he said softly, "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

Dumbledore frowned at this and shook his head slightly. The young man knelt in his office was a half demon, a creature that shouldn't rightly exist, yet Hermione Granger, this new girl, and his young friend Wencia all treated him as though he was as human as they were. How they at such a young age could bypass this confused him and gave him faith in the younger generation all at once.

McGonagall, unmindful of the Headmaster's thoughts, leaned towards her fellow teacher and queried, "Severus? What is it?"

The dark man didn't reply to her question. He just lifted a hand and touched Meru's cheek, his long fingers grasping it gently. His dark eyes then hardened and he cursed under his breath, causing Harry to frown.

"_Sensei?_"

Snape lifted his head to look at the young man then shook his head, uttering a bitter laugh as he did so.

"It's amazing," he said softly after a moment, turning his gaze to the now confused Meru. "I had thought myself the last but here Fate has thrust this girl into my arms."

Harry, Hermione, and Meru frowned in confusion then all jumped as McGonagall yelped. She sat on the edge of her seat now, one hand covering her mouth whilst the other gripped tightly at the arm of her chair.

"She can't be…" the older witch gasped.

"She can," replied Severus. He looked down at Meru again and said, "She's my sister's daughter."

"Sister?" exclaimed Harry. "But Kailua…"

"Mamma said she didn't know my real mum," mumbled Meru. "How do you?"

Snape smiled gently at the girl and replied, "I'd know my sister's child anywhere. Your father is Lucius, I take it?"

McGonagall gasped again, eyes wide as Meru nodded.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Harry. The _han-akurei_ blinked then said, "You know. You know he's dead."

"The Dark Mark connects all of us to each other, not just to the Dark Lord," said Snape. "Yes, I felt it. As I did the magic that Voldemort used on you. Tell us the rest of it, Harry. I know there was a second spell."

Harry was stunned into silence at this but quickly recovered. He spared a small glance at Hermione, who looked nearly in tears now, and said, "There was a second spell, _sensei_. And even worse than the first."

"How is that possible?" asked McGonagall in shocked voice.

"He released his demon half," whispered Hermione. "Kailua explained it to me. Every half demon is born with a full demon spirit but half of it – the fiercest half – is restrained."

"And yours no longer is," said Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"No," said Harry softly. He then rose to his feet and left without another word, leaving Meru blinking after him with tears in her eyes and Hermione trying desperately not to release her own. The young girl then sniffed and looked up at her newly discovered uncle, who was watching her with haunted eyes.

"What now?" she asked meekly.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and said, "My best suggestion is that everyone get some well needed rest. Minerva, if you would find a room for Miss Malfoy…"

"I would prefer it if that name was not associated with her, Albus," said Snape in a gravely voice. "Call her anything else you like, but I'll not see that name with hers. Lucius _raped_ my sister, who loved him despite her better judgment and my warnings against such things. And he killed her for it. I'll not have my niece associated with that family."

"Not every Malfoy is bad, Severus," said Dumbledore gently. "Minerva there is one after all. And as is Harry distantly."

"Neither of them count and you know it."

The older wizard sighed and bowed his head, looking over his glasses at the younger. He then said, "Very well, Severus. But you do recall that you must let the Ministry know of her existence. She is the last Snape besides yourself."

"I know how many of my own family live, old man. I do not need you to lecture me on _that_."

Dumbledore nodded then looked at Meru, asking, "What did your 'mother' call you?"

"Meru Cloudfox," replied the young girl. "That's her last name."

"Very well. For now you shall be Miss Cloudfox. Is that suitable, Severus?"

"Until I can get everything sorted out, yes," replied the Potions Master.

"Good. Minerva, if you would find a room for Miss Cloudfox and take Miss Granger up to hers."

"Of course, Albus," said the woman with a nod. She then reached a hand out to Meru, saying, "Come along, child."

The gray eyes looked at her hand for a moment then flitted over to Hermione, who was the only person in the room she could turn to in trust. Snape's shoulders sagged a little at this but he knew it couldn't be helped. She didn't know him after all.

"Go with her, Meru," said Hermione softly.

"Will you come too?" asked the child as she took the offered hand.

The bushy-haired girl shook her head then turned quickly to cut off Dumbledore's protest.

"No, sir," she snapped sharply with a jerk of her head. "I won't let you treat me like a child."

"You need rest," said Dumbledore.

"What I need is to know Harry is safe," snarled Hermione, eyes flashing. "I need to know that he is not blaming himself for these!" She jerked her blouse down to show the tips of her scars then turned away so they couldn't see her wipe away her tears. "I need to tell him…that…that…"

"Go to him," whispered Snape, gently touching her shoulders as he came up behind her.

The Gryffindor turned to give the Slytherin Head of House a grateful look through her tears then fled past McGonagall, who did not try to stop the girl. Dumbledore frowned at the Potions Master for his actions then smiled at Meru as he ushered McGonagall from the office with a wave of his hand.

"Off with you, Minerva. And good night, Miss Cloudfox."

"G'night," mumbled Meru meekly as she followed the older witch from the room. Snape watched them go with a look in his eyes that the Headmaster had never seen there and couldn't quite comprehend then turned to look at him.

"I suppose I'm about to get a reprimanding for allowing Miss Granger to leave."

Dumbledore frowned at him again then said, "I'd have preferred she had not gone after him but I'm afraid it's too late to stop it now. Though perhaps you should follow and…"

"Albus, Harry would never willingly do anything to harm that girl," interrupted Snape in a harsh voice. "As far as I'm concerned, those wounds were caused by the Dark Lord and not him. And I have no doubt that despite its fierce nature, his pure demon side would never harm her."

"How can you say that?"

"Because demon's do not harm those they love, even when in their fiercest rages. It is something they have above we mere mortals."

With that the Potions Master turned on a heel and left without a by-your-leave or even a goodbye. Dumbledore looked after him for a long moment then looked towards Fawkes, who was watching him with cold eyes.

"You think I am wrong as well?" he asked the phoenix.

Fawkes blinked his coal black eyes then shifted on his perch so his back was facing the Headmaster. White eyebrows lowered in a frown and Dumbledore sighed.

"I know Severus is right, Fawkes. Yet still I cannot let go of my fears. And, alas, that may be my downfall."

- - -

Hermione searched every place she thought she might find Harry in the span of an hour. Frustrated beyond words and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she finally slipped into the dungeons and went to talk to Myelin.

The wife of Salazar Slytherin was speaking in low, harsh tones to her elder brother when Hermione arrived, which caused the teenager to stand quietly and slightly out of sight.

"Godric, what on earth makes you think that I would follow your orders in death if I didn't do so in life?"

"Lin, will you listen to me?" exclaimed Godric Gryffindor, slamming a fist down on the table in the painting. "That boy is dangerous!"

"_Harry?_ He is no more harmful than a kitten!"

"You said that about…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING SALAZAR INTO THIS!"

Godric gave his fuming sister a long look then said, "I'm just trying to protect you, Lin. You didn't hear what was said in the Headmaster's office. But _I_ did. He may not have been dangerous but he is now. I'm surprised Dumbledore even allowed him to remain in the school!"

"Because otherwise that wretch who dares make a claim on the Slytherin name would find him."

"He can find him here!"

"But here Harry is _safe_," said Myelin. "For a little while at least."

"Yes, a little while! Probably a few months at the most!"

"Godric, you…" Myelin broke off then, having noticed Hermione standing in the corridor. "Hermione! There was news you had been…"

"Harry rescued me," said Hermione, taking a nervous step towards the painting.

Myelin nodded at this and turned to give her brother a glare.

"There," she said, "you see? He _rescued_ her."

"And later _injured_ her," growled Godric. "I'm surprised she's even looking for him."

"I _love_ him," ground out Hermione, glaring at the Hogwarts Founder. She then looked at Myelin and asked, "Is he inside?"

The woman shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid not." She then paused and asked, "Have you looked in the North Tower?"

Hermione blinked then shook her head. She should have thought of that place first. It was, after all, where she had discovered what he truly was.

"Thanks," she said quickly to the portrait before dashing off, leaving Myelin and Godric to continue their argument.

- - -

As Hermione made her way up the steps in the North Tower's stairwell, she heard the barest hints of a voice singing. Frowning, she hurriedly continued on, trying her best to keep her footsteps silent as possible.

At the heavy oak door inlaid with iron, she paused and listened to the voice. Now she was able to hear the words, even though the thick door did muffle them a little.

"…_shita de kaze wa mirai ni fuku taiyou no hizashi wo dakishimeru you ni. Tada nagasareru dake…_"

Slowly she pressed the door's handle down to release the locks and carefully let it swing open into the room. Moving quietly as she could, she slipped into the tower room then turned and closed the door carefully behind her. Across the room, the door out onto the Tower's balcony was open, which allowed the voice singing to flow to her ears.

"…_wo naderu kuuki to nekorobu kusa ga areba…_"

Entranced by the voice and knowing who it was purely by the foreign words, Hermione crept forward to peer out onto the balcony through the doorway.

Seated there, not six feet from her, was Harry. His back was to her as he perched on the short wall that surrounded the stone balcony, his long legs dangling over the side. In the light from a quarter moon, she could see his ears flicking every once in a while and a swishing near where he sat on the wall that was his tail.

"…_egao de. Hateshinaku tsudzuku ashita…_"

"Harry?" she said softly, stepping from her hiding spot.

One ear flicked back toward her then forward again as the broad shoulders dropped with a sigh.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a voice that nearly made her cry with the hopelessness in it.

"I don't want you to suffer alone," she said softly, stepping towards him. "I love…"

"_Don't say it!_"

Hermione jumped back at the sharpness in his voice and stared at him.

"Harry…"

"How can you love me?" he asked, his voice harsh with anger – anger purely at himself. "I hurt you. I hurt you with these hands." He lifted his hands as he spoke and then a moment later was in the fully demonic form his half-demon status allowed. "With these _claws._"

He turned feral eyes towards her but Hermione saw no beast behind them. Only a boy who was lost and confused and hurt.

"How can you love me?" asked Harry, "When I have done you so wrong?"

"Oh, _Harry_," breathed Hermione. She rushed across the space between them, causing him to turn so he faced her. Their bodies crushed together and she clutched at him even as he tried to push her away. His claws pricked her arms and he tried to pull away but she looked up with tears in her eyes and viciously pulled his head down to hers, crushing her mouth against his.

Harry tried valiantly to pull away but he was still sitting on the wall and the only way to escape was to fall. And he quickly found himself not wanting to pull away.

Hermione felt his stiff body slowly relax against hers and his mouth then pushed against hers, the tips of his fangs pressing against her lower lip. She released him then and pulled back, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"I love you because I can," she said in a fervent voice. "I love you because…because I know no other way now. I love you…because…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry, stroking the side of her face with his hand as he cut her off. She felt the cool brush of his claws there but felt no fear, knowing _he_ would never hurt her. It had been Voldemort that had scarred her, not him. "Oh _kami_, Hermione, I'm _so _sorry…"

"Shh," murmured Hermione, laying a hand over his mouth. "It wasn't you that hurt me."

"They were my claws. _Mine._ I may not have controlled them but they still were what caused you harm!"

"Your claws but Voldemort's will," she hissed. "Please, Harry. If you won't believe anyone else, believe _me_. It wasn't your fault."

Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers and said, "I know. But knowing and believing are two completely different things."

Hermione's eyes prickled with tears at his words and she pressed her face into his shirt, valiantly holding back a sob. To know that he knew what she said was true but couldn't believe it hurt. It hurt so much she felt as though it might tear her apart.

"Don't cry," she heard him whisper, feeling his claws glide through her hair. His lips brushed the top of her head and he whispered again, "Please, Mia-san, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she choked out, feeling the tears flow over her cheeks.

Harry's arms tightened about her and she clutched at him like he was a lifeline. After a moment, the two of them slid to the stones beneath their feet in a heap and the _han-akurei_ pulled the bushy-haired girl into his lap, gently rocking her back and forth. As he did this, he began to sing again, his voice starting soft but slowly growing in volume until it resonated around the two of them and flowed on the wind.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara – every heart – sunao ni nareru darou, dare ni omoi tsutaetara – every heart – kokoro mita sareru no darou._

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita, tooi hoshi ni inotteta._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru._

_Donna egao ni deaetara – every heart – yume wo fumidasereruyo, hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni – every heart – shiawase ukabete nemuru._

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de boke tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru, toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku._

_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi, hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsuma kagauaite ita so shine._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de boke tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru, toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku._"

Harry's voice faded away and the pair sat in silence for a long moment before Hermione shifted slightly, murmuring, "That was beautiful."

"Even if you didn't know the words?" asked Harry.

"Even if I didn't know the words."

Harry nodded and leaned his head against hers, taking in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Shh," whispered Hermione, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I told you, it wasn't your fault."

"I know…"

"But you can't believe me, can you?"

Harry slowly shook his head and felt Hermione shudder against him. He hugged her closer then and pressed his face into her hair, wishing that none of the previous days had ever happened. Now, because of them, he was even more of a danger if he lost control of his demon half than he had been before. Hell, he hadn't even known part of his demonic side had been hidden from him.

Now, because of Voldemort, he had done what he had sworn he'd never do.

He had attacked someone he cared for – someone he loved very dearly. And he would never forgive himself for it.

There had to have been something he could have done. Something that could have stopped him from obeying those orders. Surely there was something. There had to have been…

"Harry?"

"Mm?" he hummed, tilting his head down to look at her. The collar around his neck jabbed harshly into his skin but he ignored the pain.

"I love you."

The _han-akurei_'s breath caught in his throat then he pulled the girl close, burying his face in her neck. He tried to reply to her, to tell her that he loved her too but the words just wouldn't come out. Body shuddering, he curled his tail around her ankle and gently raked his claws across her back and through her hair.

Hermione closed her eyes as he did this and whispered after a moment, "I know. I know…"

Harry felt a sob well up from deep within him then as he realized that he couldn't tell the one person he had come to love nearly more than anything else in the world that he loved her. He shuddered violently then and a single tear ran down his cheek to spatter on her blouse.

"Oh, Harry," he heard her whisper.

He choked out her name then and broke down in her arms, crying like he hadn't done since he'd skinned his knee as a child. And Hermione, bless her, just pulled him close and let him sob out his regrets on her shoulder.

**Translations**

_Asa:_ Morning

_Ohayo gozaimasu:_ Good morning!

**Author's Notes**

Chapter title from the Green Day song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

The first song Harry sings – only fragments written – is "Kaze wa Mirai ni Fuku" (The Wind Blows to the Future), which is the end song from Trigun. It's not actually a slow song (more medium paced and the music is kinda bouncy) but I like the words.

The second song Harry sings is "Minno no Kimochi" (Every Heart), which is the season four ending song from Inu Yasha. This is a slow song and is quite good in my opinion.

All words for songs came from a n i m e l y r i c s . c o m (no spaces!)


	17. It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 17 **

**It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn**

"Miss Granger, will you please listen to me?"

"Absolutely not!"

Snape frowned and cautiously peered through the half open door into the hospital wing to see what the commotion was. His caution was partially due to his stint as a spy as well as the fact that Madam Pomfrey tended to hurl things at eavesdroppers.

Of course, the only reason he was eavesdropping was out of curiosity – which he had enough of to rid a cat of its nine lives and then some. Not halfway through his previous class (the seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's), McGonagall had appeared to take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. And from the look on the older professor's face, it hadn't been her idea and she disliked it.

So once he'd rid himself of the class for lunch, he headed towards the Hospital Wing to ask Madam Pomfrey why the Gryffindor had been pulled from his class. He hadn't been expecting her to still be there.

But it turned out that having Hermione still there made for good entertainment. From his vantage point, Snape could see a good way into the wing and that included the area were the mediwitch and student stood. Madam Pomfrey's back was towards him and Hermione was facing in his direction, which gave him quite the view. The girl's mane of hair haloed her face in a golden brown ring, her chocolate colored eyes flashing from a face flushed with anger. Across her chest, her arms were crossed and he could feel the anger radiating off the young woman even from the distance he was away.

"Miss Granger," said the mediwitch then in an exasperated tone. "Please. Let me do my job."

"No," came Hermione's stern reply with a slightly turned shoulder.

"You would force Mister Potter to see those scars every day and be reminded…"

The young woman whirled before the question was even finished and delivered a stinging slap to Madam Pomfrey's cheek. It hit hard enough that Snape winced from the impact and the mediwitch staggered backwards from the force.

Breath coming in harsh gasps, Hermione snarled, "You know _nothing_ about what he's going through. And I won't continue to wear these scars to _hurt _him. I'll wear them to show people what a coward Voldemort is – that he has to have someone else hurt his victim's for him. _That's_ why I'm not going to let you heal them."

"Good girl," murmured Snape as he continued to watch the scene unfold. He then pulled back from the door as Hermione jerked her bag off the floor and stormed for the door, only to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey's hand on her arm.

"Please, child, reconsider…"

"I don't _need_ to reconsider."

The young woman viciously jerked her arm away from the mediwitch then stormed out into the corridor. She slammed the door closed behind her then flung her bag down and let out a harsh scream through her teeth, hands clenched so tightly that her fingernails dug into her palms.

When hands fell on her shoulders, she jerked away and around to hit whoever it was then ceased the motion when a slim hand captured her wrist. What was Snape doing standing behind her with…was that _pride_ in his eyes?

"Sir?" she asked nervously, all ire vanishing in the path of her confusion.

"You, Miss Granger, continue to surprise me," said the Potions Master with a nearly non-existent smile as he released her wrist. "To go through so much and be thinking of someone else instead of yourself…"

Hermione's brown eyes lifted to his and he what he saw in them nearly made him – an ex-Death Eater – flinch. Gone was nearly all of her innocence, leaving only stark reality in those muddy orbs. She had seen the darker side of humanity head on and had survived – but not intact. And that simple fact made the Potions Master's heart ache for another child whose innocence had been lost.

"It's the only way I can keep going," whispered Hermione, wrapping her arms around herself. She swayed slightly as she continued, "If I think about it…if I wonder what c-could have h-h-happened…"

She valiantly held back a sob, sniffing and closing her eyes in desperation. When a gentle hand fell on her shoulder, she jumped then looked up at Snape, who was looking down at her with understanding in his dark eyes.

At the beginning of the year she would have laughed at the idea that she would one day be standing looking up at Snape and seeing anything but dislike in his eyes. Now here she was, in that spot. And she found herself glad that Harry had shown her another side of the harsh Potion's Master.

He looked down at her for a long moment then said, "I am truly sorry you had to see what you did."

"Thank you," mumbled Hermione. She then hastily added, "Sir."

Snape waved his other hand in a vague dismissal then laid it on her shoulder.

"Nevermind the technicalities," he said. "You and I both have seen the darker side of humanity. Because of that we are connected. And, should you ever need it, you will have my ear, my company, or my wand."

Hermione blinked in surprise at this pronouncement. Then she nodded and softly said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now go to him. I'll make your excuses to Minerva for missing her class."

The bushy-haired teen gave him a relieved smile then dashed off. He followed her at a swift pace and arrived just in time to see her leap like a deer down the stairs that lead into the dungeons.

Smiling, he turned slightly and headed towards the Great Hall so he could tell McGonagall and Flitwick the Gryffindor would be missing their classes. When he arrived, he frowned at the near lack of sound. Generally the Hall was buzzing with the voices of so many adolescents that he was surprised he could even hear himself think. Now it had a nearly grave-like silence as clustered of students sat huddled together at their various tables.

He then noticed each and every group were looking at something and muttering. Curious, he crept up behind a group of Gryffindors – so quietly that neither they nor their compatriots heard him.

"Bloody hell," he heard Seamus Finnegan mutter.

"Harry?" gasped Dean Thomas from beside the Irish teen. "No, it can't be. He can't be what they say. Ron, you don't believe this rubbish do you?"

Ron Weasley's shaggy red head shook slightly and he replied, "Merlin, no! Mione wouldn't be with him if he was!"

"Why are you three on his side?" hissed one of the Patil sisters across from them (Snape could never remember their names, so he ceased trying). "He's a _Slytherin!_"

"A fact duly noted, Miss Patil," purred Snape, leaning over the heads of the three teenage boys, all of whom looked up in shock to find him hovering over them like the bat he was often compared to. "Now do tell me what the four of you are arguing about."

Beside the Patil girl, Neville Longbottom swallowed hard then stammered, "I-it's in the Pr-Prophet, s-sir."

"What?"

The five Gryffindors looked at each other then, surprised they knew something before one of the teachers. Then Dean pulled the front page from the paper and turned to hand it to Snape, who took it with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at the front page then and…

"Chyfrgolla 'i at Annwfn a bacia!"

Several students around jumped at the harshly spoken Welsh and those that knew the tongue looked at their professor in confusion. At the Head Table, Dumbledore rose and shook his head briefly at Snape, who caught the motion out of the corner of his eye.

The darkly clad wizard whirled, the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ that spilled the whole truth of Harry's ancestry for all to see clenched in his hand, and snarled venomously towards the old wizard (still in Welsh), "A chyfrgolla 'ch at Annwfn cystal, Albus! Dyma pawb 'ch anaf!"

With that he turned and strode from the Hall, leaving the students to stare at him in confusion or shock, the former from being confused by him shouting in another language and the latter because they had understood what he'd shouted. After a moment, McGonagall rose from where she'd just seated herself, her eyes flashing venom as she turned to the wizard at her right.

"I suppose your eyes and ears in the _Prophet_ were plugged up and blinded for this one, weren't they?" she spat before storming from the Hall in Snape's wake. The student's confused voices followed her from the big room but she ignored them. Instead she turned and went down into the dungeons, where she found Snape angrily duking it out with one of the walls. Blood poured from his shattered fists and stained the wall but he kept on pounding, his teeth clenched and his face a mask of wrath.

Then, with one last strike, he let out a scream of anger through clenched teeth and slumped down against the opposite wall, bloody hands cradled in his lap.

"You stupid, stupid, boy," hissed McGonagall as she rushed over and knelt in front of him. She picked up his hands, noting his nearly nonexistent wince, and waved her wand over them. "Be glad Poppy will be able to fix these else Albus would be looking for another Potion's Master and you'd be hurled into Azkaban by the Aurors. You know any injury on your person will make them suspicious!"

"Perhaps that would be a better fate," said Snape bitterly. He then looked up at her, dark eyes showing sadness. "They've ruined his life, Minerva. All of them. They've turned him into something to be feared. He's only a child despite all he knows and is. _They've shattered yet another child's life!_"

McGonagall looked sadly at him and whispered, "Severus, dear child, it will be alright. You and I will make sure no harm comes to him – as will others of the staff. But we cannot do it without you. You're the only one he truly trusts among we adults."

"Merlin knows why," mumbled Snape.

"Darkness knows Darkness," said the witch with a bitter smile.

The brought a brief glimmer of a smirk – a very bitter, grim one but a trademark Snape smirk nonetheless.

"Indeed," he said after a long moment. The black eyes then hardened with resolve and she smiled inwardly in a sad way. The Ministry had shattered his own childhood and she knew he would die before he allowed that to happen to Harry. She'd always admired him as a child and still did – he'd been quiet but brash and stubborn as well…and he still was, even though very few knew it.

"Well?" he snapped after a moment. "Are you going to help me up, woman, so I can go get my hands fixed and correct this mess Voldemort has no doubt dropped us into?"

McGonagall didn't do anything in response to his snap except help him to his feet and begin to walk with him up into the entrance hall then towards the hospital wing. As they walked, he cradled his hands to his chest and frowned in thought before he spoke in a soft voice that reminded the older witch beside him of the child he'd once been and not the man he had been forced to become.

"I'm afraid, Minerva," he whispered. "Deathly. For the first time in many years."

The graying witch lifted her hand and rubbed his back reassuringly, feeling muscles tense then relax underneath her hand. She turned her head to look up at him and gave him a little smile.

"He'll be fine, child. We will _all_ be fine."

A smirk twisted the lips of the man at her side and then his sharp, bitter voice was back.

"Are we a Seer now, Minerva?"

"No."

Snape looked down at her and found her to be looking up through a window at the cheery blue sky outside.

"An optimist," she finished before Poppy Pomfrey burst through the hospital wing doors and dragged Snape in by his ear, all the while shouting about foolish men and their ways.

- - -

Myelin looked at Hermione as she approached and already had her portrait swinging open before the girl could say a word.

"Go on in," she whispered. "But be careful."

The bushy-haired teenager frowned, confused by the portrait's words but moved into the main part of Harry's rooms. Myelin's portrait closed behind her with a dull _thump_ and she looked around the room for any sign of the young man she loved.

Not seeing anything in the main room, she walked over to the half-closed door that led to his bedroom and pushed it open. Inside on the bed lay Meru and Wencia, both tucked lovingly underneath the blankets and sleeping soundly. The latter of two had tear tracks down her face and Hermione could see one of her hand's clenching convulsively at the sheets.

She then heard the sound of the fireplace coming to life and turning to find Harry standing there with his back to her wearing only a pair of blue jeans. His tail, which nearly reached the floor now to her surprise, flicked idly about his ankles as both his ears swiveled back towards her. He turned slightly as she walked across the room to stand beside him then looked back into the depths of the fire when she made it there.

They stood like that for a long moment before Hermione softly said, "You told Wen."

"_Hai_."

"Why?"

"I saw the _Prophet_ this morning," replied Harry. "Hence my absence from classes. Wen also saw it. She came to ask if it was true at the same time Meru came to make sure I didn't do anything…drastic."

Hermione frowned then looked towards the table nearby. A copy of the _Daily Prophet_ lay on it, the front page showing a picture and an article that chilled her to the very marrow of her bones.

"How?" she whispered, reaching out to touch then paper then pulling back away from it, as though it were acid or something equally vicious.

"Our dear friend Voldemort if I'm not mistaken," replied Harry with a growl in his voice. "As if he hasn't already plunked enough shit on my plate."

Hermione looked up at him then and found him looking at her with feline eyes that burned with barely suppressed rage. She took hurried steps toward him then, bridging the gap between them and pressing her face into his chest. Her hands reached up to brush over his shoulders, following the faint lines of striping down to his elbows, as his arms came around her.

"I want to kill him," she heard him growl, the demon half of him showing through in the darkness of his voice. "I want to kill him for everything he has done to my family and those I love."

She looked up at him and whispered, "Revenge isn't the way, Harry."

Emerald eyes looked down at her and he sighed.

"I know. But Merlin, I want it so _much!_" He frowned and moved away from her, beginning to pace in front of the fireplace, tail flicking angrily behind him. "And that's just it! I want to hurt him for what he did to you. So does the other half of me…and much more strongly. It's…it's hard to keep the urge to hunt him down and rip him limb from limb at bay."

"You have to," said Hermione. "I – I can't lose you."

Harry's pacing ceased and he turned to look at her, deep sadness in his eyes and face.

"I cannot lose you either," he whispered. "You're nearly all I have left."

"What about Will…"

Hermione trailed off as she looked down at the _Prophet_ and saw the small article underneath the one about Harry. It was about his foster parents Haia and William Chamberlain, who had both been found dead in their home a week ago. The article didn't say anything about them being his foster parents as that fact wasn't a well-known one in England but it did tell how they died. Apparently Voldemort had found out about them somehow and had sent a few of his Death Eater's to take care of them. The Dark Mark reported hovering above their apartment building was proof enough of that.

"Oh my God…"

"He killed them," whispered Harry. Hermione looked up at him and found him staring into the fireplace. Then he looked at her and she nearly cried at the look in his eyes.

He looked so lost…

The bushy-haired girl rushed across the space between them in the same moment as the _han-akurei_'s knees went out from under him. She caught him in her arms and they fell to the floor together in a heap, with him sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

Hermione, heart aching for Harry, gathered him against her as he cried for his loss. She ran her hands gently over his back in circles, grimacing with each muscle spasm she felt.

Silently she cursed Voldemort and his Death Eater's for all they'd done. To her, to the wizarding world, to the Muggle world, and to the half-demon teenager in her arms who had never asked to be what his was or fated to face one of the darkest wizards in all of Creation.

"If you don't kill him, Harry," she whispered fiercely as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, "I will."

"And I'll do it with a damn smile," she added in a low growl.

**Translations**

_Chyfrgolla 'i at Annwfn a bacia:_ Damn it to Hell and back!

_A chyfrgolla 'ch at Annwfn cystal Albus! Dyma pawb 'ch anaf: _And damn you to Hell as well, Albus! This is all your fault!


	18. Only the Strongest Will Survive

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 18**

** Only the Strongest Will Survive**

As Hermione settled a blanket over a sleeping Harry – whom she had levitated over to the couch after he'd fallen asleep in her arms – Snape quietly entered the _han-akurei_'s rooms.

The Potions Master paused to look at the two of them for a long moment then motioned the Gryffindor over towards the fireplace. Hermione nodded and tweaked the blanket a little so it covered Harry's bare shoulders then moved over to join him.

They stood there for a long moment in silence before Snape broke it.

"I trust you saw the paper?"

Hermione nodded slightly and he sighed.

"Damn."

The bushy-haired teenager frowned then looked at him distraughtly.

"Oh God," she whispered. "There's more, isn't there?"

Snape nodded and replied, "I am afraid so, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

Black eyes blinked and turned to stare into brown.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said we were the same, sir," said the Gryffindor with a slightly smirk. "I think that gives you the right to call me by my first name."

Snape's lips twitched into a small grin and he said, "Indeed. Then you, _Hermione_, have permission to call me by mine. If you have the gall."

"Certainly, _Severus_. Now…what's the other bad news?"

The grin faded and Snape replied, "Miss Yui has been found after she went missing a few days ago."

Hermione frowned in confusion then gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"Aika!"

"Indeed. Harry's young Japanese friend."

"Oh my God… Where?"

"Here, in Scotland," said Snape. He shook his head and he added softly, "They…the Death Eaters…it is not something for young ears to hear."

"I'm…"

"I was not referring to your ears, Hermione," whispered Snape, his eyes darting over his shoulder.

She turned and found both Meru and Wencia standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom. The blonde Slytherin had dragged a sheet from the bed and had it wrapped about her thin shoulders tightly, violet eyes still sparkling with faint tears. Beside her the dark-haired girl that was Snape's niece had wrapped herself in one of Harry's robes and her gray eyes were darting from her uncle to Hermione.

"Meru, Wencia," said Hermione softly, "are you both alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Meru, glancing slightly at her companion. "But…"

"I'm okay," insisted Wencia. Her voice cracked a bit and she shivered before muttering, "Mostly." Violet eyes glanced towards Harry's sleeping form and then quickly darted away. "Is he…?"

"He's asleep," murmured Hermione. She then gave the girl a long look and added, "He'd never hurt you, Wen."

"I know. But he…he didn't tell me!"

Tears welled quickly up in the violet eyes and Wen sobbed out, "He didn't tell me!"

The bushy-haired girl quickly crossed the room and knelt down in front of the eleven-year-old, pulling her sheet clad body into a hug. She ran her fingers through the girl's blonde hair and murmured, "He was afraid, Wen. Afraid if you knew what he really was, you'd hate him. He'd never have told me if I hadn't accidentally found him once in his real form."

"B-but I'd n-never h-hate him!" exclaimed Wen, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "H-he's my f-f-friend! H-he was m-m-my only f-friend!"

"But not anymore," said Meru, throwing her arms about the violet-eyed girl from behind. "Harry's my friend and that makes you my friend. So now you have another friend."

Snape smiled – a true, genuine smile – at his niece's words and action. She was so like her mother…

"You are not without friends, Miss du Val," he said softly, drawing the three females attention to him. "And Hermione is indeed right. Harry feared telling either of you for fear of you turning away from him."

"B-but still…"

"Shh," whispered Hermione. She then looked at Meru and said, "Why don't you two go back in Harry's room and order some food? Wen, you remember how to do that, don't you?"

The blonde nodded and sniffed a bit before using the sheet to clean off her face. Meru then gently pulled the other girl back from Hermione and the two of them slowly vanished back into Harry's bedroom.

Snape pulled out his wand and warded the door behind them, casting a Silencing Charm as well. He then frowned slightly and muttered, "She's so much like her mother."

Hermione turned to look at him in surprise then her expression softened.

"Meru," she said softly.

He just nodded then frowned when she asked, "What happened to Aika?"

Snape stood silent for a long moment before he breathed, "The body was nearly unrecognizable. They…they tortured her for what looked like hours after raping her. Several times over."

"Where did they find her?"

"Here," he replied. "At the gate."

Hermione paled severely at that and cast a terrified glance over at Harry's sleeping form. The news of his foster parents being killed had sent him to his knees in tears. How would he react to knowing his oldest friend was now gone as well, tortured and raped by the same men who could have very well done the same thing to her?

"Oh God," she whispered. "How can we tell him that? _How?_"

"We cannot avoid informing him of it. All we can hope is that we can hold him within these walls."

"Sir, he's going to want to _kill_ them. And not very quickly!"

"I know, Hermione," said Snape softly as he sank down into a chair. He then ran shaking hands through his hair and added, "We two as well as Meru and Wencia must keep him here. Under no circumstances must we let him leave this castle. Even if we have to chain him down to keep him."

"He'd…"

"Hate us. Yes, I know. But, alas, it is the only way."

"Not only that, sir. He'd probably have flashbacks. Those manacles we haven't been able to break…Voldemort chained him down when he released Harry's full demon half."

Snape frowned then cursed. He then shook his head and growled, "We'll have to find another way then. Until then let him sleep. We shall tell him when he wakes."

Hermione nodded feebly and sank down into a chair near him, barely taking note of the professor summoning a house-elf and making a lunch order. Her eyes stayed on Harry as he slept on the couch across the room.

- - -

Hermione awoke an hour later to shouting.

"I KNOW SHE'S HERE!" she heard Harry bellow. "NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

A voice she didn't know started, "Mister Potter…"

There was a grunt then and the sound of something large hitting a wall.

"_WHERE IS SHE!_"

"Harry, put him down!"

"_TELL ME WHERE SHE IS FIRST! **TELL ME WHY I CAN SMELL AIKA'S BLOOD!**_"

"She's dead," said Snape softly.

"No…NO! Nononononono no no _NO **NO!**_"

Hermione opened her eyes in time to see Harry crumple into a heap on the floor. Over him stood a very frightened looking wizard – an Auror judging by his navy robes – and off to the side stood Snape. There was no expression on the dark wizard's face but sorrow was fully visible to any that looked close at his eyes.

She rolled off the couch she didn't remember laying down on and sank down beside Harry despite the Auror's protests.

"Miss, you can't…!"

Hermione turned towards him with enough venom in her eyes to melt steel and spat, "Do _not_ tell me what I can and can't do." She then looped her arms around Harry's shaking shoulders, her hair falling around her to mix with his.

Dimly, she heard the Auror speaking in violent tones to Snape.

"I've been ordered to take the demon in by my superiors!"

"That I do not doubt, Auror Walkens," said Snape calmly. "But what you fail to realize is that you can do no such thing."

"I can and _will!_"

"_No_, you will not. Despite the fact that he is here, Harry is a _Japanese_ citizen. And their Ministry has deep relations with demon families. In fact, I do believe the Minister there is a quarter demon himself."

"I've been ordered…"

"Your orders are invalid, Auror Walkens," hissed Snape. Hermione could almost see his dark eyes narrowing imperiously and a sneer twitching across his lips in her mind's eye. She nearly looked up to see the Auror's expression in response to what was surely the Potion Master's current one. "Our Ministry of Magic has no true legal claims to Harry, despite the fact that his mother was a British citizen. And, as far as I know, the Japanese Ministry is quite thrilled at having him here. A…peaceful interaction, I believe they called it."

"B-but…"

"That will be all, Auror Walkens. I suggest you remove yourself from this school immediately."

The Auror gave a huff and pointed a finger at Snape, his entire body shaking with withheld rage. Snape looked down at the finger then back up at Walkens face and arched an eyebrow. Obviously, he wasn't the least bit intimidated by the man.

"I'll be back," snarled Walkens. "And when I do, that _beast_ will be coming with me."

Snape's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to truly give the ignorant whelp a piece of his mind.

"_Petrifcus totalus!_"

Walkens entire body seized up and as he toppled over onto his face, the Potion's Master turned slowly to look at the caster of the spell. Hermione had her wand out, her elbow braced across Harry's shoulders. And the look of sheer fury on her normally gentle face made Snape uncertain whether he should fear this girl or congratulate her.

"Bastard," she spat, her brown eyes blazing as she glared at the immobile Auror. Then the anger vanished from her face as Harry shifted and sat up, tears he had stopped crying slowly drying on his cheeks.

There was an uneasy silence in the room then he asked softly, "Where is she?"

Snape frowned then replied, "Miss Yui's body is currently in the hospital wing, awaiting someone from the Japanese Ministry to claim her."

"It'll be her father," whispered Harry. "He's pretty high in their ranks. If he's still alive, that is." He then looked at the professor and added, "I want to see her."

"Harry, no," breathed Hermione, remembering what Snape had told her had been done to the poor girl.

But Snape just nodded and said, "Come then. But I must warn you, Harry…she is not a pretty sight."

Harry just stared at his professor in response.

"Harry, _please_," breathed Hermione, clutching at his arm. "She's…"

"I _have_ to see her, Mia-san."

She frowned at him then shook her head, her bushy hair falling over her right eye.

"Alright," she said softly. "Let's go."

- - -

"It's _him!_"

"Are those ears?"

"Hey, he has a tail! He has a _tail!_"

"That's kinda neat…"

"What are you talking about? He's a _freak!_"

Hermione saw one of Harry's ears twitch violently at the last hiss. All around them as they passed through the corridors behind Snape were other students, all pausing on their way to their next classes to watch as Harry passed.

"_Mudblood!_"

She gasped then grabbed Harry's arm in fright as he lunged around her, eyes gleaming darkly. His claws sprang from his fingertips as he moved and froze millimeters away from the throat of a fifth year Ravenclaw, the silver manacle about his wrist flashing with the movement. The blonde-haired boy swallowed nervously then glared at Harry from behind a pale fringe of hair.

Hermione had to applaud him for that. _She_ wouldn't have been able to glare at Harry if his claws were at her throat.

"What do you want, _freak?_" spat the fifteen-year-old.

Harry's eyes narrowed and a girl behind the boy gasped as they shifted from human to feline in that instant.

Baring his fangs, the _han-akurei_ snarled, "Call her that again, _baka_, and my claws will open your dirty throat."

The Ravenclaw sneered and started to open his mouth. Harry's claws twitched and Hermione whispered, "Leave him, Harry. He's not worth it."

"Not _worth_ it?" sneered the Ravenclaw. "Heh, you're right, Granger. I'm not worth a hundred of Potter here." He then leaned forward and added in a vicious voice, "But at least I'm not a half-blooded _freak_."

Emerald eyes flashed at that and Hermione cried out as Harry whirled around her, his ears lying flat against the top of his head. The Ravenclaw let out a girlish shriek of terror that was echoed by the students around them.

"_Harry!_"

"Scared, little boy?" hissed Harry in the Ravenclaw's ear as pinned the teenager against the wall, his feet dangling several inches from the floor. He sniffed and grinned ferally, purring, "Oh, _yes_, you are. I can smell your fear. And do you know what it smells like?"

"Wh-what, freak?"

"Honey," replied Harry, eyes flashing. "And you have no idea – oh, no idea at all! – how much your fear delights my demon side. We are hunters, you see. And do you know what emotion prey most often feels when pursued by a hunter?"

He didn't wait for an answer, choosing to answer it himself.

"_Fear._"

"Harry," whispered Hermione, mindful of the wands being drawn around them. "Please. Let him go."

An ear twitched in response to her plea then Harry took a step back, dropping the Ravenclaw to the floor. But his hand still remained on his throat.

"That's it, _freak_," sneered the Ravenclaw, suddenly regaining a bit of his courage. "Go run back to your Mudblood bitch and curl up at her feet like a good kitty."

The _han-akurei_ snarled and flicked his claws upward, slashing four red lines across the teenager's face. He cried out in pain and lurched backwards against the wall, Harry throwing him harshly against again it a moment later.

"I have no master, you little wretch," he snarled and was going to continue when Snape's voice snapped out.

"Mister Potter!"

"Yes, _sensei?_"

Snape scowled at first Harry then at the Ravenclaw before he growled, "We don't have time for this. Fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention with Filch for attacking a fellow student!"

Several surprised gasps came from the lingering students at this pronouncement.

"And fifty points from Ravenclaw, Mister Gohst!"

"For what?" gasped the Ravenclaw, one hand clapped over his rent face. He pointed at Harry and snapped, "_He_ harmed _me_!"

Snape leaned towards the fifth year and hissed, "And you were a fool to provoke him. Now get to the hospital wing and see if Madam Pomfrey will heal you for your idiocy. The rest of you get to your classes or I take twenty points from your House's for each of you!"

Squeals of surprise and shock made Harry wince and the lingering students cleared out of the corridors in a flash at Snape's threat. Gohst stood glaring at Harry for a moment before he took off running towards the Hospital Wing, droplets of blood spattering on the stone's behind him.

"You should not have attacked him," said Snape as they started forward again.

Harry scowled and replied, "He called Mia-san a Mudblood." He then lifted his hand and peered at the blood on his claws for a moment, a strange expression in his eyes. Then Hermione tugged his hand down and he looked at her, the expression fading.

"Sorry, Mia-san, I…"

Hermione laid a finger over his lips and shook her head, saying, "Thank you for defending me. But you can't just go around attacking everyone that insults me, Harry."

"I know. I…I can't control anything right now, especially not the part of me that's protective of you."

She looked sadly at him and whispered, "I know." Then she took his hand in hers and muttered a cleaning charm before interlacing her fingers with his. The tips of his claws rested lightly along the back of her hand and he looked down at their entwined hands for a moment.

Then his dark head lifted and Harry smiled slightly at her, the tips of his fangs just barely showing between his lips.

"_Arigato_, Mia-san."

Hermione just smiled then looked at Snape, who was eying them expectedly. Then the professor shifted and said, "Come along, then. And, Harry?"

"_Hai, sensei?_"

"Do try not to injure the entire student population."

- - -

Hermione sat gingerly on the edge of one of the hospital beds with Snape lingering nearby as she listened to Harry and the Japanese Ministry members that had come to claim Aika's body speak. She was surprised with how comfortable the three men and one woman were when speaking with him. Any member of the British Ministry would have had him at wand point and called the Auror's by now.

A fourth man was standing over a covered female body lying on one of the beds, his head bowed slightly. She noticed that both of his hands were tightly clenching the sheet covering her that overlapped the edge of the bed.

Harry said one last thing to the other men and the woman before bowing slightly to them. He then turned and walked over to the other man, cautiously laying his hand on his shoulder. The man's head lifted and turned to look at him, giving Hermione a glimpse of the tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

She looked away to give him his privacy then glanced back up when she heard Harry speak softly. It broke her heart when she saw the pain in his eyes as the fact that his best friend was truly gone settled in.

Aika's father squeezed Harry's upper arm and whispered something. Harry just nodded in response then slowly reached up to tug the sheet covering the body back. Madam Pomfrey started forward at this but ceased the movement when Snape shook his head sharply.

A moan came from Aika's father then and Harry quickly threw the sheet back over Aika's bruised face. He then muttered something to the man standing beside him before he began to walk towards Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she whispered once he was close to her.

Feline eyes filled with sorrow met hers then he reached out and took one of her hands in his, tugging her off the bed and towards him. She slid to the floor then wrapped her arms about his waist, pressing her face into his shirt as he hugged her close.

"Don't ever leave me," she heard him breathe into her hair. His body shuddered against hers and claws pricked her back as he tried to pull her as close to his body as he could. "I couldn't bear it…"

"I won't," she whispered in his shirt.

They then turned to watch as Aika's body was transported out of the hospital wing on a stretcher, her father following along behind it. When the doors closed behind them and Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office, Harry sniffed then gave a short, cat-like yowl.

Hermione winced and hugged him tightly as she heard the same emotions within it as she heard when Crookshanks made the same type of noise when he was in pain.

_He'll pay for this_, she thought viciously as she clutched the material of his shirt in one hand. _He'll pay for hurting us._

**Author's Notes**

Chapter title taken from Breaking Benjamin song "Blow Me Away" from the Halo 2 Soundtrack


	19. When the Levee Breaks

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 19**

**When the Levee Breaks, I'll Have No Place to Stay**

The days after the news of his real parentage surfaced were true Hell for Harry and any who were seen around him. Hermione was forced to put up with the glares and hisses of her fellow Gryffindors, with her only protectors amongst them being a stalwart Ginny, a very nervous Ron, and a suddenly brash and defensive Neville. Wencia had already been almost ignored by anyone within Slytherin since Harry had threatened most of them earlier on, so she took little notice of any changes.

Luna Lovegood, batty as she was, accepted Harry with a smile and with Meru's sorting into Hufflepuff, he had friends in every House. Snape had been surprised by his niece's Sorting but had simply shrugged it off and commented that it was better than if she had followed him or – Merlin forbid – her deceased father.

A week and a half after the incident with Auror Walkens and Harry discovering Aika's body, the Minister of Magic arrived with a whole contingent of Auror's behind him and strode into the Great Hall. Harry immediately rose from his seat as they walked up to the Head Table and blatantly ignored both Snape and McGonagall's stares telling him to sit down.

It was only when Wencia tugged at his sleeve and he looked down into her violet eyes that he retook his seat.

"Cornelius," greeted Dumbledore as he rose from his seat. The entire Hall had fallen silent as he stood, all waiting to see what would occur.

They all knew – each and every one – that this was about the _creature_ within their midst.

"Albus," returned the Minister as he removed his green bowler hat. "A very bad business this is, Albus. Very bad business indeed. I've let you get away with a great deal but now you've gone too far."

Dumbledore simply arched an eyebrow and said, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're referring to, Cornelius."

Fudge attempted to scowl.

"You brought that…_creature_…here without even informing the Ministry."

Harry bristled and started to stand but a glower from Hermione and Snape pinned him in place. He growled something unsavory in Japanese under his breath as he sank back into his seat for a second time. Wencia gripped his hand tightly in hers then, willing him not to stand up again.

" '_Creature!' _" exploded McGonagall, rising out of her seat. Her eyes flashed fire and she snarled, "He is no 'creature!' He's a _person!_ Not some worthless pet or those foul beasts you're so fond of!"

"Minerva, please," said Dumbledore softly, looking over at his Deputy Headmistress. She glared but sat, her arms crossing over her chest as she turned to look at Snape down the line of the Table. The dark wizard inclined his head towards her then fixed his black gaze on the Minister of Magic.

Fudge took a step back at McGonagall's explosion then coughed before speaking again.

"As Minister of Magic, I hereby order the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to release Harry Potter into our custody as he is both a danger to this school and the wizarding world."

"That's a lie!" came a shout from the Hufflepuff table and Snape fixed his niece with a sharp look. He made a motion with his hands telling her to be silent but she shook her head defiantly.

Meru scrambled out of her seat and stormed right up to Fudge, who – even at his short statue – seemed to tower over the wisp of a girl. Hermione and Luna both shot to their feet at their respective tables but didn't move forward to stop her. They would have had to get through the Auror's that were spread out behind Fudge to even get there and that was likely not to happen.

"Harry's _not_ a danger!" shouted the eleven-year-old, her gray eyes flashing. "He'd never harm anybody! And it's not right to judge somebody by their blood!"

"Don't say something you shouldn't, Meru," hissed Harry under his breath. "Dear _Kami_, don't."

Fudge just looked down at Meru with a frown then looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus."

The older wizard frowned then looked down at the young girl and gently said, "Miss Cloudfox, please return to your seat."

"_NO!_"

At the other end of the table, Snape clenched his fist underneath the tablecloth. He would like nothing more than to stand and defend Harry with his niece but some sense of order had to be maintained!

"Miss Cloudfox," said Dumbledore in a sterner tone. "_Return to your seat_."

Meru glared at him then sniffed and turned to eye Fudge with pure contempt. The fact that an eleven-year-old could look with contempt seemed to unsettle the Minister of Magic.

"_Baka_."

And with that she turned and returned to her seat, causing Hermione and Luna to sink back into theirs. On the other side of the Hall, Harry allowed himself a small smile at the fact that his young friend had just called the Minister an idiot.

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore softly, "I am afraid that I cannot do that."

Fudge bristled and hissed, "Albus, think about this!"

"There is nothing to think of, Cornelius. After the death of his foster parents, the Japanese Ministry has claimed Mister Potter as its ward until he turns eighteen. If you wish to take him anywhere, you will have to go through them."

The Minister of Magic stood in angry silence for a moment then chuckled, waving a hand at one of the Auror's who had tailed him into the castle.

"Auror Walkens," he said with a smug smile, "I trust you did remember the papers from the Japanese Minister?"

"Yes, sir," said the navy-robed man. He reached into his robes and withdrew a thick roll of parchment that he tossed at Dumbledore.

It landed in the old wizards plate with an almost ominous splat.

Harry sat stock-still for a moment then shrugged Wencia off, rising to his feet. She tried to cling to him again but Mika appeared from further down the table and held her in place. His eyes met Harry's and he frowned before he whispered, "Run."

"No," replied Harry. He then straightened to his full height, chin held high, and walked towards the Head Table. As he passed her, he saw Hermione shake her head, brown eyes glimmering with tears. He smiled at her then moved on, not looking back to see her turn and bury her face into a surprised Ron's shoulder.

The Auror's around Fudge noticed him and several started to move towards him. Fudge turned as one tapped him on the shoulder and blinked, clearly not having expected him to make such an appearance.

Harry stood staring at them for a moment before he reached up and hurled his cap to the floor, causing his ears to snap up into the air. He then shrugged out of his robes, dropping them to the floor as he uncurled his tail from his waist. It curled about his feet like a snake, the fur standing on end as the tip twitched irritably.

"Here," he hissed around his fangs as his eyes brightened and shifted to their feral form, "I am, Minister. Take me if you will."

"_NO!_" shrieked Meru, flinging herself out of her seat and over the Hufflepuff table. She darted past reaching hands and around the Ravenclaw table, throwing her arms about Harry's waist when she reached him. Her gray eyes burned out of her face as she glared at the Auror's, shouting, "_YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!_"

"Meru, please," whispered Harry, carefully laying a clawed hand on her slim shoulder. "Sit back down."

"No! I won't let you do this!"

"Neither will I!" shouted Wencia as she tried to wrench herself from Mika's grip. The Head Boy held her for a moment then let out a squeak and collapsed as she mule-kicked him in the one spot no male ever wants to be hit. She then ran forward and drew her wand from her robes, angry sparks lashing from the end as she brandished it.

Fudge blinked at the two eleven-year-old's then looked at Walkens, who stepped forward with his wand pointed at Harry's head.

"How cowardly, Mister Potter," he purred. "Hiding behind two little girls who have no idea what you really are…"

Harry snarled at that and spat, "Wrong, Auror! They _choose_ to hide me!"

"And so do _we!_" snapped Ginny's voice from behind him. He turned his head slightly and was shocked to see his friends arrayed in a line behind him, all of their wands drawn and at the ready (even if Ron's was being held a little shakily).

Hermione slowly moved out of the line, wrapping an arm about his waist as she reached him. Her hand briefly clenched over Meru's and she turned to smile at Harry, who blinked at her, then turned towards the Auror's and the Minister. Brown eyes hardened to shards of ice and she lashed out with her wand, her spell darting forward towards the government officials.

The spell hit the stones at the Minister's feet thanks to an Auror's quick shield spell and hissed like acid as it burned there. Fudge looked down at the stones for a moment then lifted his gaze to Hermione's face, studying her.

"The Japanese Ministry has given us full rights to him, young lady," said the Minister softly. "They apparently did not like the fact that he caused the death of three of their citizens."

Shouts of dismay and anger came from the mouths of Harry's defenders but only Meru and Hermione felt his body quiver in anger. Hermione turned to him and placed a hand on his chest, struggling not to cry as she saw the little humanity that remained in his feral eyes begin to fade in the wake of anger.

"Harry, don't," she whispered. "Don't lose yourself because of them!"

His muscles quivered and shook as he struggled between his human and demon sides. Both wanted so much to lunge through the Auror's at the Minister of Magic and make him suffer for that remark. He wasn't responsible for Aika, William, and Haia's deaths!

He wasn't! 

"Come back," he heard Hermione whisper, her breath warm on his ear. "Please, Harry, come back to me…" He could hear tears in her voice and it broke his heart to know that he was the cause.

Harry choked back a sob and pulled her against him, burying his face in her shoulder. Inside he hurled his demon side back into its proper place with a vicious snarl and told it to stay there until he called it forth. He would _not_ be ruled by it!

"Come now, Albus, surely you can see that this creature has no place here in this school now," he heard Fudge say loudly. "He nearly attacked me!"

"But he did _not!_"

Harry lifted his head as he heard Snape's voice ring out, soft but with such sharp and vicious undertones that it rang through the entire Hall. The dark Potions Master rose like a snake and fixed his ebony gaze on the Minister of Magic, a sneer twitching at his thin lips.

"And there is a great deal of difference between actually attacking and holding oneself back from doing so," he said coolly.

Walkens spun away from Harry towards the professor, his eyes flashing as he shouted, "Shut up, _Death Eater scum!_"

Three words caused the entire Great Hall to rise to its feet in confusion and fear and Snape glowered at the smirking Auror, his long fingers clenching on the top of the Head Table. His eyes then swept to his niece, who was now staring at him in shock. The surprise, betrayal, and slight fear he saw in her gray eyes made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

In the month since her arrival, he had spent so many hours trying to figure out how to tell her of his sordid past. As her uncle – and therefore her guardian since both of her parents were now deceased – he felt she needed to know those things. She needed to know what sort of man he was – and what he had been once.

This hadn't been the way he'd wanted her to find out.

"That is _enough!_" roared Dumbledore at the students, his voice intensified by a single thought. He looked over his half-moon glasses at them and ordered, "Prefects, please escort everyone back to their respective House's _calmly_ and _quietly_. Mister Davids, Miss McClannan, kindly remain."

The Head Boy and Head Girl (the former of which was standing beside Ron in the line behind Harry) nodded as the Prefects bustled the rest of the student body out the door. A Gryffindor Prefect briefly paused, considering those in his house arrayed behind Harry, then glanced at McGonagall questioningly. When she shook her head, he nodded and shooed a group of nervous first years out into the entrance hall.

It did not take long for the Great Hall to empty of all but those standing at the fore of the room and a nervous looking Nadia McClannan, who stood looking nervously from her professor's to her fellow students, completely avoiding the Ministry party altogether.

Walkens snorted in the silence that had taken over since the students had been ushered out, the noise sounding almost like a gunshot going off.

"Afraid to let your precious students get a hint of truth, old man?" he sneered at the Headmaster, who simply looked at him with an icy gaze. The Auror sneered and opened his mouth to taunt the wizard again when he was suddenly replaced by a very surprised looking brown gerbil. Tail twitching, the rodent looked about then let out a squeak and ran underneath a table.

The leader of the Auror's sighed softly and made a subtle motion with his left hand, sending Walkens' partner to go and find the traumatized gerbil, er, Auror. He then turned towards McGonagall, who had her arms crossed over her chest with her wand resting against her upper arm. A single finger tapped in an annoyed fashion on it as she eyed the Ministry group over her glasses.

He bowed his head slightly towards her and said, "I apologize for my colleague, Professor. He…"

"I would rather not hear it, Auror Shacklebolt," said the older woman coldly. "To be blunt, I would like to hear the sounds of all of you leaving. And leaving Harry alone."

"Minerva," murmured Dumbledore, causing her to close her lips over anything else she was about to say.

Fudge frowned at this interaction then took a step forward out of his protective ring of Auror's. He looked pointedly at the roll of parchment still sitting in Dumbledore's plate and asked, "Do you really think you can fight the Ministry over this, Albus?"

Dumbledore glanced towards him then at Hermione and Harry. The _han-akurei_ was watching him with his feral eyes that only the observant could still see the humanity in, his arms wrapped gently around the waist of the young woman who stood in defense of him. She herself had her head turned towards him, brown hair falling in a bushy cascade over one eye. Her gaze was pleading, begging him not to allow this to happen.

Begging him not to take the one she loved from her.

The old wizard picked up the parchment from his plate and cleaned it with a murmured charm before opening it. He sensed rather than saw Snape shift off to the side, knowing the man wanted to see this parchment from the Japanese Ministry for himself and probably make sure it wasn't a forgery.

As he finished, he looked back at the couple, apology in his eyes. The brown eyes closed and Hermione turned to press her face into Harry's chest, silent sobs making her shoulders shake. Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore for a moment then closed his eyes, bending his head to press a kiss into her hair.

"Albus, please," whispered McGonagall. "You can't…"

"We have no choice, Minerva. He has no more guardians to speak of."

McGonagall pursed her lips then blinked, turning to look at Snape who stood behind her. He frowned at her curiously then seemed to catch on to whatever she had realized, his dark eyes glimmering.

"Oh, do go ahead," he purred reassuringly.

The older witch nodded and her voice rang out in the Hall as an Auror moved to attempt to pry Hermione away from Harry.

"Just a moment, gentlemen! Mister Potter has a relative that remains!"

Fudge frowned, obviously annoyed at their further attempts to thwart his authority.

"And who would that be?" he asked, not even bothering with her title.

McGonagall smirked and replied, "Myself."

"Rubbish!" exclaimed Fudge. "Evans' family wasn't magical!"

"How wrong you are, dear Minister. It just so happens that the Evans family was descended from a Squib in the Malfoy Line."

"And _how_ does that make you a relation?"

She smirked again at that.

"Why, Cornelius, haven't you ever wondered why Lucius Malfoy never speaks kindly of his father?"

The Minster of Magic stared dumbly at her, obviously confused.

McGonagall chuckled maliciously and said, "I'm the half sister he'd like to forget he had."

Fudge sputtered whilst anyone else in the Hall who didn't know of the relation stared in shock at the Transfiguration Professor. Snape chuckled darkly at the response and smirked at McGonagall, his eyes glinting with mirth.

The Minister then got a hold of himself and drew himself up to his full height – which wasn't very impressive at all – and said, "Proof of this relation will have to be seen before anything can be decided. Until then, the beast comes with us."

Harry didn't flinch at the insult but Hermione did and something dark flashed in Meru's gray eyes. Before his niece could say what was on her mind, Snape spoke.

"My dear Minister, it would likely be more prudent to allow Mister Potter to remain here in the castle – under the guard of your best Auror's, of course. After all, he is _still_ the one said to defeat Voldemort. Taking him from the castle could give the enemy the best opportunity to take him."

The gerbil that had been Walkens – which was now held captive in his partner's hands – squeaked loudly as he finished speaking. Dumbledore frowned then looked pointedly at McGonagall, who sighed before flicking her wand and returning the Auror to his true form.

Walkens staggered, his hair disheveled and his eyes wild, then regained his balance and spat, "You mean it would give your _Master_ a chance to take him. And you'd probably be the one to tell him we'd taken him!"

Snape flinched, a slight movement only the most observant could see, then fixed his most menacing glare on the hapless Auror. The man wilted slightly and Snape snarled, "I have been spying for Albus Dumbledore since before you joined the Auror's, whelp. Do not presume to know my business or myself. And since you so eloquently announced it to the _entire school_, which is _riddled_ with the children of those who _truly_ follow Voldemort, I can now no longer act in that position." He flexed his fingers on the table, rage flashing across his lean face, and roared, "Do you have _any_ idea of the damage you have just done to our cause!"

Walkens gasped and took a step backwards – or tried to at least. His ankle twisted and he collapsed, eyes wide on Snape's enraged face.

"I…I…"

"_SILENCE!_" roared the Potions Master. He then took a deep breath and said in a much calmer voice, "Auror Shacklebolt, I would highly recommend removing Auror Walkens from within the Company of Auror's. He apparently cannot keep his tongue leashed, a trait I believe is needed within the Auror's."

"I'll take your recommendation to heart, Professor," said the lead Auror with a nod. He then moved forward and pulled Walkens to his feet, shoving him into the arms of two other Auror's. "Sir," he said then, addressing the Minister, "the Professor's suggestion is a good idea. Allowing Potter to remain in the school under guard would solve two problems at once."

Fudge looked at the Auror for a moment then nodded, saying, "Very well. The beast can remain. He then looked at Dumbledore sharply and added, "But he is to have no visitation excepting from his professor's. Two Auror's will guard his door to make sure of this. We don't want the students tainted any more than they already are, do we?"

Dumbledore stared for a long time at the man then said, "Your conditions are accepted, Cornelius. Severus?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Show the Auror's to the third floor. I'll inform the house-elves to prepare a place for Harry to stay."

A dark eyebrow arched and Snape queried, "The third floor? Why not allow him to remain in his rooms?"

"We must humor them, Severus," replied Dumbledore softly. "At least until Minerva can claim guardianship on Harry."

"And if she cannot?"

"Then I trust you'll think of something."

The dark wizard blinked then smirked, his dark eyes glinting maliciously.

"Oh, yes," he purred, "I can think of something."

He then nodded and strode around the table, walking past the Auror's that moved out of his way as he went towards the small huddle of students. Meru bit her lip at his approach and he tried to smile reassuringly at her but found he didn't have the heart to. Not with what he was about to do.

As he stopped a few feet away from them, two Auror's lingering on either side of him, Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. He half expected her brown eyes to be staring at him accusingly but all he saw in them was hopelessness and tears. His heart ached for the girl as he realized she thought she was losing the one she loved.

Harry's eyes met his and he nodded slightly before he took Hermione's face in his clawed hands, gently turning her back towards him. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and he frowned before leaning down and licking them away.

"Don't cry," he whispered to her, so softly no one else could hear. "I can't stand it when you cry, Mia-san."

"But…they're…oh, Harry!"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Hermione sniffed and breathed, "But I won't be able to _see_ you!"

Harry smiled sadly at that.

"I know. Sneak letters in through McGonagall and Snape, if you can. But don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

He then kissed her, the salt of her tears still on his lips. She shuddered and hugged him before she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her away. Harry looked at her one last time then gently pushed Meru and Wencia into Ginny's arms before he turned towards Snape.

The dark wizard stood still for a moment then said, "You have to come with us."

"I know," said Harry. He looked at the two Auror's then back at his professor. "Sir."

Snape stared at him then moved past him, the Auror's followed close behind. They closed in on either side of Harry, hands pointed at his back, and ushered him out of the hall.

He didn't look back once.

Hermione stared blankly after the small group for a moment then her knees shuddered and she collapsed to the floor. Cries of "Hermione!" echoed in her ears and she felt hands touching her, lifting her up again. But she didn't feel them. All she felt was the acute loss of the one person she loved.

Harry had become her world…now he was gone.

"Let's take her back to the Tower," she dimly heard Ginny say. Strong arms lifted her up and a shock of white hair above and to the right of her face revealed that Mika was carrying her. She shuddered and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she wished they were Harry's arms.

"We'll get him back, Hermione," she heard him swear softly. "No matter what it takes."

She closed her eyes more tightly in response.

No matter what is takes, he said.

He wouldn't like what it would take.

He wouldn't like it at all.

**Author's Note**

This chapter is jumpy and I'm NOT happy with it but I have no urge to rewrite the thing. So bear with it, please.

Chapter title from Led Zeppelin song "When the Levee Breaks" 


	20. One Problem is Never Enough

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

Author's Note 

bubblegumb1 has gotten half of the Chapter 14 Guess-the-Reference! Snape's niece Meru is named after a character from the Playstation game, Legend of Dragoon. The other reference is still open. And remember, whomever guesses correctly gets to create a character (can be Ministry member, student, Death Eater, ANYTHING) that I will use at some point during this story!

And Xyverz, I'll definitely go back over that chapter at some point in time.

**Chapter 20**

**One Problem is Never Enough**

"Miss Granger!"

A solemn Hermione turned and regarded Snape with a blank expression as he jogged towards her. It had been three days since Harry had been confined to a room on the third floor. And the stress of being separated from him was beginning to show.

"Severus," she said softly with a nod.

"Hermione," he replied as he caught his breath. He then looked at her closely and asked, "Have you been getting any sleep, child?"

She just stared at him and he took her silence as an affirmative.

"We will get him out of there, Hermione. Trust me on that."

"I do," she whispered, ducking her head. "But…it's difficult."

"This I can see," murmured Snape. He then shook his head and said, "I somehow now think that you have too much on your mind now for me to even consider asking for your help."

Brown eyes blinked and Hermione queried, "My help? For what?"

The wizard sighed then looked up and down the corridor to check for anyone nearby. He then sank against the stone wall, suddenly looking as worn as she felt.

"It's Meru," he said softly – so softly she stepped closer to him so she could hear. "After that scene in the Hall when that whelp opened his mouth, I haven't been able to get her out of her room. I'll hear her come out on occasion but I cannot get her to speak to me. This, plus…" He laid a shaking hand on his left forearm. "…I must deal with Voldemort's wrath. He does not take kindly to traitor's and whilst Hogwarts can protect me from his full revenge, he can still be an annoyance."

_An annoyance?_ thought Hermione as she studied his face, catching the lines of pain drawn in it. _He's beginning to look like Hell warmed over and he calls that an 'annoyance'?_

"You want me to try and talk to her?" she asked.

"I shouldn't ask it of you right now, I know, but I…" He sighed and shook his head, lifting his right hand to run back through his hair. "She doesn't trust me like she does you."

She saw pain in his eyes at the acknowledgment and it suddenly hit her that he _trusted_ her. He wouldn't be allowing her to see him, the feared Potions Master, like this if he didn't. And he needed her help.

"I'll do it."

Snape smiled in response – a very drawn, grim affair that was really the far cousin of a smile but she knew it for what it was. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small object…an old coin, probably centuries old.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. "As a Prefect…"

"Former Prefect," she corrected as she took the coin.

He sniffed, knowing full well that Fudge had ordered Dumbledore to dismiss her from her duties as a Prefect because of her relationship with Harry. In reality she was still a Prefect. They were just letting Fudge _think_ he was having his way until they could manage Harry's release.

"As a Prefect," Snape started again, "you know where the Professor's rooms are, correct?"

She nodded an affirmative.

"Good. Go down two portraits from the entrance and you will find an eighteenth century suit of armor bearing a black standard with an eagle on it. Ask for entrance then place the coin in the armor's glove when it offers it. Wait a full minute and it will allow you entrance to my rooms once it has identified the coin as true. When you leave, it will return the coin to you. And I do expect it returned to me before class this afternoon."

She blinked.

"You…you're letting me go in alone?" she asked.

Snape arched an eyebrow and said, "Why wouldn't I? I _trust_ you, silly girl. Now, once you're inside, there will be two doors to your left, three in the wall in front of you and to the right will be the main room. Meru is within the second door on the wall that you will be facing." He shook his head and added, "I can only hope you can reach here where I cannot. I…ah, you don't want to hear of this old man's worries."

Hermione smiled tightly and said, "Actually, sir, I do. It…it would keep my mind off other things."

"Then perhaps we shall discuss it at some point in time. Maybe even invite Minerva to join us." He looked at her, a glint of hope in his dark eyes. "And perhaps Meru…"

They stood in silence for a moment then she softly said, "You love her, don't you, sir?"

"I'm not certain about love, I don't know her well enough for that. But I _do_ care for her a great deal. Do tell her that."

"I will."

Snape nodded and pushed himself off the wall, slowly straightening and gathering himself back together. She watched in silence then said, "I'll go now, if you want."

"Go at your will," he said softly.

Hermione nodded and turned to walk off when she heard him call her name softly. Turning, she met his eyes and blinked curiously.

"Thank you," was all he said before he turned and strode off down the corridor.

She stared after him then smiled and said, "No. Thank you, sir, for giving me something else to think about."

With that she turned to go and have a little chat with a certain eleven-year-old Potion Master's niece.

- - -

Hermione gasped as she entered the Potion Master's room past the suit of armor, which had moved to its right once it had identified the coin she'd given it, revealing a heavy oak door behind it. Her fingers itched to touch the three bookshelves that lined the far wall to her right as she studied the room.

It wasn't what she had expected.

Since her first year, she had heard tale after tale about the dour Potions Master's living area. The rumor that he lived in the dungeon in a room that was more a cave than anything with bats was the most heard of these. She'd never believed any of the tales but had always thought the colors of Slytherin would be a great presence in his rooms.

Not so.

Most of the furniture was in dark, earthy colors excepting a large chair that stood near the fireplace. It's high back was easily as tall as she was and the entire frame was made of rich, dark ebony polished to a shine. But she noticed there were scratches on the wood and even a deep slash in the wood as though from a sword in the base of the seat. The seat itself and more than half of the high back was padded and covered in rich blue cloth that shone in the light from the hearth. In the space above the padding on the back was a carving of some sort of crest: it was a round shield with a falcon displayed upon it, the feathers on its wings touching the sides of the shield. In one talon it held a serpent by the tail whilst the beast wound itself about the falcon's leg and in the other it clutched a bauble. A banner wrapped around the entire shield and words in Welsh were carved within it.

She stepped toward the chair with her hand over her mouth, eyes reflecting the awe she felt at the sight. The chair was the work of master carvers and she could even read the words on the crest's banner.

"Drwo pawb safwn a goroesa er pawb dafledig rhagom," she carefully read aloud, idly wondering what the words meant. Then she was another line of words underneath the eagle on the shield, this time in a language she didn't know. A small European style dragon was carved at the end of the line, it's tail clutched in its mouth.

"Art.hot. Sînge de la Dracul voinţă a voi niciodată vanilie. Art.hot. Sînge voinţă a voi ultimul pînă le art.hot. sfîrşit de Timp." She frowned after stumbling over the words and wondered idly what it meant. Maybe sometime she could ask Snape about the crest…but not today.

Turning away from the chair, she started towards the door he had said was Meru's room, pausing before the oak door. Then she stepped forward and gently knocked, calling, "Meru? It's Hermione."

There was a shuffling noise from within and she heard Meru softly ask, "Is he out there?"

"No. It's just me."

Silence from within made her nervous then a bolt turned within and the door drew open a few inches. A gray eye peered from behind it then Meru pulled the entire thing open, allowing Hermione to see her in full. Her dark hair was pulled into a hasty knot at the base of her neck, her eyes were red and her face blotchy from tears.

Hermione frowned and dropped her bag next to the door, murmuring, "Oh, Meru…"

The girl looked up at her then whimpered and lunged forward, throwing her arms about her waist. Hermione bent and hugged the small girl, waiting patiently until she pulled away.

When she did, Meru sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, mumbling, "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence answered Hermione's question for a matter of tense moments then the girl nodded. The elder of the two smiled gently and ushered her back into her room, leaving her bag by the door. They both settled down on Meru's bed and the younger girl picked at the dark green cover nervously for a few moments. Then she sighed and whispered, "I miss her."

Hermione frowned then realization hit her and she said, "Kailua."

Meru nodded then looked up at asked, "Did…did you know? Did you know that he…" She choked and trailed off, looking back down at her hands.

"Did I know that Severus was a Death Eater?"

The younger girl looked up in surprise as she referred to her uncle by his first name and Hermione smiled.

"He gave me permission to call him that after Voldemort took me. As to knowing he was a Death Eater, yes, I did know." She then leaned forward and gently laid her hand over Meru's. "But you have to know, Meru, that was long before Voldemort fell. He turned on him and became a spy for the Headmaster, which he can no longer do thanks to that idiot Auror. But I have the feeling Voldemort already suspected him."

"It's not the he was a Death Eater!" cried Meru, shaking as fresh tears came. She looked up and continued, "It's that he didn't _tell me!_"

Hermione pulled the girl into a hug then, holding her close against her.

"I'm certain he meant to," she murmured, gently rubbing the distraught girl's back. "He was probably just waiting for the right time to tell you. After all, you've only known each other for such a little while…I'm certain he thought you might – like so many – turn away from him because of what he was."

Meru shoved herself backwards with a cry of, "_I wouldn't!_" She shook her head wildly, hands clenching in Hermione's robes. "He's…he's my blood," she whispered. "Mama…Kailua…she always said blood was important. Blood means family. But…that also means Draco…"

"Is also family, yes," said Hermione. Meru had met her half-brother a handful of times since her arrival at Hogwarts and the Slytherin had nothing but contempt for the young Hufflepuff. Then again, he had no idea that she was his sister and Hermione doubted that knowing that would change him. "But Severus cares about you, Meru. I can't say the same about the Malfoy's."

"I know." Meru laid her head against the older girl's shoulder and sniffled. "I should've let him explain. He tried…but I was afraid."

"I understand that. And I'm certain he does too, which is why he asked me to try and explain for him."

She paused and lifted the girl's chin so their eyes met.

"Will you talk to him now?"

Meru nodded in response and replied, "Uh-huh." She then gasped and cried, "My Transfiguration class just started! I'm going to get in trouble!"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'll walk you up and explain to McGonagall that we were having a conversation. She'll be okay with it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive, sweetie. Now, c'mon, and get your bag and we'll go."

- - -

As soon as she dropped Meru off and quietly told McGonagall why she was late, Hermione made her way down towards the dungeon. Her Potions class was a half-hour away and she had blank parchment in her bag that was going to be put to use.

Finding a small alcove, she curled up in it and pulled out a book and the parchment, propping both up on her knees. Digging out her inkpot and quill, she dipped the nub into the pot and began to write.

It's only been three days since I've seen you but it feels like so much more. I can't imagine what you must feel like being trapped in that room.

I just hope you're okay.

Ginny is starting to worry about me already. Apparently I look horrible but I haven't looked in a mirror. And I can't sleep well when I know I won't see you when I wake up. I swear you're like a drug and I'm having withdrawals without you near.

It's hard.

But I feel a bit better today. I helped Meru with a problem she'd been having. Severus (you remember that he gave me permission to call him that, right?) didn't tell her he had been a Death Eater before that idiot shouted in out in the Hall. She didn't react too well to the news. I think she's okay now though. Hopefully they'll talk tonight.

Severus' Mark is also bothering him apparently. Voldemort is a vindictive bastard and is punishing him through it since he can't reach him here in Hogwarts without endangering the Death Eater's children. When he lowers that mask of his, he looks like Hell warmed over.

I hope that Voldemort gets his just due soon. He deserves the death he deals out so often more than anyone else.

I almost can't believe I thought that but after what he's done to me…to us…and to so many others, it's not that hard.

I just wish I could share what I feel with you in person and not in some letter. There's so much I want to talk to you about but I can't…not in writing.

I hope we can get you out of there soon.

Just…just remember that I love you. And don't lose yourself. I couldn't bear to see you like that again.

Love,

Mia-san

She reread the letter slowly then folded it and slipped it into an envelope that she tucked into her robe. Then she heard a soft cough and looked up to see Ron looking at her, Neville lurking behind him. The tall redhead had a hand extended towards her and she idly noticed the dirt under his fingernails along with the spot of ink on the side of his nose.

Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her out of the alcove and murmured a "Thanks." Ron just shrugged then blinked when she reached up and wiped the ink smudge off his nose, reminding her of the day she'd met him on the train and he'd had dirt on his nose.

"You two looking after me again?" she asked as they began to walk towards the Potions class – which neither of them had had since fifth year.

"Maybe," replied Ron, casting a goofy grin down at her. On her other side, Neville smiled and shrugged, saying, "Seems like the least we can do."

They walked in silence until they reached the Potions classroom, where she smiled at them and murmured, "Thanks, guys. Gonna walk me back up?"

"I can," replied Neville. "Ron's got double History today."

The redhead winced and Hermione reached up to pat his shoulder, wishing him a nice sleep (which he snorted at) before she entered the classroom. Snape was writing on the board behind him with a piece of chalk and paused to acknowledge her presence before continuing.

She laid the envelope on top of his desk then softly said, "I spoke to her."

The sound of chalk upon the board was the only sound for a few moments after she spoke.

"And?" he asked in an undertone.

"She'll probably speak to you tonight."

Tension left the Potion Master's shoulders and he said, "Thank you."

Hermione shrugged and said, "It was nothing. And, sir, can you…" She looked down at the letter on the desk then back up at him, her eyes pleading.

He turned briefly to look at her then at the letter.

"I can take it," he said softly. "Though I wonder why you haven't written him before now…"

"Professor McGonagall told me the schedule when the teachers were going to see him," she explained. "I don't trust anyone but you with this. He wouldn't either."

Snape blinked then nodded slowly.

"I see." His dark eyes flicked towards the door behind her and abruptly his mask fell into place as he swept the envelope up and tucked it somewhere within his robes. "Take your seat, Granger, or Gryffindor will suffer a sudden loss of points!"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled then turned to find Draco standing at the door, his gray eyes studying her. She stared right back into them, noticing that they were nothing like Meru's despite their common coloring. Meru's eyes were always animated in some way, which showed her cheerful nature beautifully. Draco's eyes had been like ice towards her since he'd discovered she was Muggleborn.

"Granger," he sneered after a moment.

She sniffed and responded, "Malfoy."

The blonde stared unblinkingly at her for a moment then smirked and said, "Bet you're all nervous with your pet bodyguard gone, aren't you, Granger? 'Fraid you're going to kidnapped again?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" bellowed Snape, spinning around. His dark eyes blazed with anger as he snarled, "One hundred points from Slytherin for your insolence, Malfoy!"

The so-called Prince of Slytherin took a step backwards in shock and opened his mouth to speak. Snape cut him off with a flick of his wrist and a muttered spell – which literally cut him off as the blonde's mouth vanished without a trace.

"I would have thought you'd learned your lesson when you helped in Granger's kidnapping. You're extremely lucky that you weren't EXPELLED!"

Snape smirked as he added, "And you are even more lucky that Granger has a forgiving heart for confused souls. She asked me herself not to expel you after your father's death and your mother's subsequent suicide. You owe her your presence in this school, Mister Malfoy, and I expect you to APPRECIATE IT!"

Draco mumbled something and the Potion's Master scowled before removing his spell.

"Sir, you can't be serious! She's a M…"

"You say it, boy, and you will test my temper."

Hermione blinked and looked from one to the other, wondering if she should speak up.

Draco sneered and spat, "I won't accept help from a Mu…Muggleborn!" He amended his last word at a glare from Snape.

"Then shall I expel you?" purred Snape, his voice dropping several octaves into a dangerous growl. Hermione took a step back into the rows of seats at the sound, her stomach quivering nervously in response. Was that the voice he'd used as a Death Eater? It certainly made her want to go hide in a dark corner and she wasn't even the subject of his ire! "I have only to sign the forms in my office and it will be done. And then where would you go? Your father's holdings have been seized by the Ministry and all his accounts – and therefore, yours – frozen. Outside these walls you'd have no place to go or no one to go to."

He tapped his fingers briefly on his desk then continued, "So tell me, Mister Malfoy, do you now have some appreciation for Miss Granger?"

The blonde had gone as pale as a ghost during Snape's tirade and had to take a few moments to collect himself. Then he stood tall and glared at Hermione as he grounded out, "Yes."

The air of menace that had surrounded Snape vanished in an instant and he said, "Good. Now take a seat. AND YOU AT THE DOOR GET IN HERE BEFORE I TAKE FIFTY POINTS FROM ALL OF YOUR HOUSES! FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

The rest of the class spilled into the room and Hermione sank into her seat, only half listening as Snape began class.

She couldn't get that frightening voice out of her mind.

- - -

"Auror Tonks, Winston," greeted Snape as he came to the room at the end of the third floor corridor.

"Hello, Professor!" greeted Tonks cheerfully. The Potion's Master tried not to blanch at the Metamorphmagus' blindingly neon green hair and gave her a thin smile.

Winston, a tall and nearly deathly silent Greek wizard who'd been adopted by an English family, grunted before tapping his wand three times on the heavy oak door. He then said simply, "Go in."

Snape inclined his head slightly and entered, waiting until the door closed and warded behind him before he looked around the room. It had been only sparsely furnished by the house-elves at Fudge's insistence and still had that closed-up smell in the air. Having windows in the room would have helped with that.

He quickly located the dejected looking form of Harry sitting on the floor with his back to the bed and walked very carefully towards him.

"Harry?"

A weak snarl answered him then feral emerald eyes looked up to meet his. There was a tense moment where they stared at each other then humanity flickered in those eyes.

"S-sensei?"

Dear Merlin, he's losing himself in here.

"Yes," he replied, stepping closer to the han-akurei. He slowly crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which had become rake thin in the three days he'd been in the room. "Have you not been eating?"

"I can't," replied Harry. His ears pressed back against his head and he hugged his knees to his chest as he mumbled, "I can't breathe in here. It's…pressing in on me. And I can't see the sky…no windows."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"No. Just…feeling caged…it does bad things to my mind." He then sniffed and his ears perked up slightly. "Mia-san has spoken to you today?"

The change that came over the young man at the scent of Hermione made Snape blink. He was suddenly himself again, if a little more worn looking.

"She did," he replied, not bothering to elaborate on why. "And she gave me this for you," he added as he reached into his robes to retrieve her envelope.

Harry's hands trembled as he took the envelope and he held it for a moment before lifting it to his nose and inhaling. His eyes closed moments later and he murmured something in a language that wasn't Japanese. It sounded more like a cat than anything.

Snape frowned and asked, "What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"The sound you just made."

"Oh," said Harry. "Each species of demon has their own language unto themselves. We all know it at birth and start to speak it during our first weeks until we learn the human tongue."

"I see," said Snape. He then pulled another envelope from his robes and handed it to the han-akurei. "Your work from me."

Emerald eyes looked at it for a long moment then rose to meet his.

"I doubt I'll get it done."

"I could care less. Don't bother with it if you don't want. I think you have a fair enough excuse not to, what with being stuck in here." He looked around the windowless room then growled, "I'll see if I can have you moved. Or at least have Albus ask the castle to create a window in here."

Harry smiled tightly at that.

"That would be nice."

Snape nodded then gently squeezed the young man's shoulder, dark eyes focused on his face.

"You must hold yourself together, blentyn. For her sake as well as every other soul in this castle," he softly.

" 'Blentyn?' "

The older wizard smiled and explained, "It means 'child' in Welsh." He then turned at a sharp rap on the door behind him and cursed softly.

Harry smiled and said, "I'll be fine. If you don't leave when they knock, they'll come in and get you. They did that to McGonagall and she threatened to transfigure both of them into toads."

Snape scowled then said, "I'll return in four days. I'd do so sooner but our dear Minister is keeping up with what teacher comes to see you. If one of us is found to be coming too often, we've been told that we'll no longer be allowed."

"Shiseiji!" spat Harry. He then hissed when the door began to open, his ears lying flat against his head again.

Tonks poked her head into the room, her neon green hair falling haphazardly over violet eyes.

"Professor, it's best if you come out now. I'd love to let you stay in and chat as long as you want but Winney here's a stickler for the rules."

"Don't call me that," growled Winston from somewhere on the other side of the door. He then shoved the door completely open and glowered at Snape. "Time to go."

"Very well," said the dark professor. He then squeezed Harry's shoulder before he rose and walked towards the door, feeling the young man's feline eyes on his back the entire time. Before the door closed he turned briefly and met them, dark ebony into emerald jewels.

Without sparing a glance towards the two Auror's, Snape left. He was intent on having a talk with Albus and he was going to see how McGonagall's battle against the Ministry was going.

Back inside the room, Harry slowly read through Hermione's letter twice before he set it aside and leant his head back against the bed. He turned and climbed up onto the bed moments later, curling up like a cat in the center of it. One ear flicked restlessly as he laid there, eyes staring off into nothing.

The caged feeling slowly came back and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish it. He failed and felt his demon half begin to slowly rage again.

If he didn't get some form of fresh air soon, he wouldn't be able to hold his demon side back when it finally decided that it had had enough of its cage.

Translations 

_Drwo pawb safwn a goroesa er pawb dafledig rhagom:_ Through all we will stand and survive despite all thrown against us (Welsh)

_Art.hot. Sînge de la Dracul voinţă a voi niciodată vanilie. Art.hot. Sînge voinţă a voi ultimul pînă le art.hot. sfîrşit de Timp.:_ The Blood of the Dragon will never vanish. The Blood will last until the end of Time. (Romanian)

_Blentyn:_ Child (Welsh)

_Shiseiji:_ Bastard (Japanese)


	21. Rule No 44: Never Cage a Demon

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Author's Notes**

The other Guess-the-Reference from Chapter 14 has been solved! Good job, CelticHeiressFiona! The reference was Snape's ancestor, Vlad the half-vampire. Everyone remember Vlad Tepes, who inspired Bram Stoker's Count Dracula? There yah go.

Oh, and Happy New Year, everybody!

**Chapter 21**

**Rule No. 44: Never Cage a Demon in a Place Without Windows**

"I signed no such paper as would give this Ministry the right to lock away one of our citizens!" 

Hermione blinked and paused on the staircase up to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall – who was still struggling with the Ministry but it looked as though they were never going to allow her guardianship of Harry – had told her just minutes ago that she was needed there but after hearing that angry voice she wasn't sure if she wanted to go in there.

And was it her imagination or did it have the same accent as Harry?

"Mister Potter is also an _English_ citizen," she heard Fudge sneer and her right hand curled into a fist. Oh, what she would give to be able to knock a few of that man's teeth out. "Therefore we have to right to…"

"He is a _Japanese_ citizen first and foremost!" shouted the first voice in response to Fudge. "And I have begun an investigation into my office to discover who allowed such a thing to happen to him."

Fudge sputtered at that and then Dumbledore's calming voice broke in.

"Gentlemen, please, let us have this conversation in as much a calm manner as we can. Severus, can you go see what is keeping Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Albus."

Hermione jumped up the last few steps at the sound of Snape rising and was standing in front of the door when he opened it. His dark eyes blinked at her in surprise then he smiled – a true smile – and murmured, "Come in, Hermione."

She nodded and entered the Headmaster's office, not able to keep a scowl off her face when she saw Fudge. The Minister of Magic blinked at her then flung himself out of his seat, glaring at Dumbledore.

"No, Albus! This girl is too close to Potter to be in on this conversation!"

"You said the same of _me_, dear Minister," growled Snape, moving to stand protectively behind the young woman. "I doubt Albus will force her to leave if I am allowed to stay."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Fudge, who now looked fit to pop a vein.

"Severus has a point, Cornelius."

"Hmphf! Fine! The girl and your pet Death Eater can stay then."

Hermione saw the Japanese Minister's left eyebrow arch at that and she took a moment to study the man. He looked to be somewhere between his late thirties and early forties, his black hair shoulder length and drawn back into a loose tail at the base of his skull. His face was lean and finely boned, which reminded her sharply of Harry, and he appeared to be tall and seemed to keep himself in shape. He was darker skinned than Harry, though, and his eyes were slightly almond shaped, the iris a rich amber color. She looked closer and saw that his pupils were not only a lean line like Harry's in his full demon form, but were horizontal. On closer inspection of his person, she saw that his ears were pointed and clear claws tipped each of his fingers that lay on the arm rests of his chair. There were also silvery patterns of what appeared to be scales on the backs of his hands, on his face to his cheeks, and on his collarbone where it was partially visible through his crisp white shirt, which had some sort of pin on the right collar.

It was then that she remembered Snape saying that he believed the Japanese Minister was a quarter demon.

The man smiled at her and rose, bowing in her direction.

"_Konnichi wa_, Miss Granger," he intoned. "I am Akito Masamune. It is a pleasure that you could join us for our discussion. I'm certain the with your help we may clear this matter up quickly and have Mister Potter released."

Hermione's heart leapt at his words and she nodded, suddenly unable to speak. She looked at Dumbledore and he smiled before saying, "Very well then. Shall we begin, gentlemen?"

"Yes, I believe we shall," said the Japanese Minister. "Though I doubt this will take long. I had no part in Mister Potter's…imprisonment…and I insist that Minister Fudge release him immediately."

Fudge sputtered at that.

"Why would I do such a thing!"

Masamune narrowed his eyes at the pudgy man and sneered, revealing gleaming fangs. "I myself am a quarter demon, Minster Fudge. Keeping any of our kind encaged in the place Professor Snape claims you are keeping Mister Potter is not a good idea. We are creatures that enjoy freedom, much like the werewolves your Ministry tries so hard to persecute. And when we cannot enjoy that freedom, our wilder sides destroy all that keeps us from doing so."

Fudge's face purpled at that and he rose angrily from his seat again.

"Nonsense! Absolute bloody rubbish…"

"Have you _seen_ him?" growled Snape suddenly and Hermione shuddered and she heard that dangerous growl of his again. "No, you haven't. You're too afraid to go and face the child you persecute mercilessly. Well _I_ have seen him. And had I not sworn years ago to never take another sentient being's life excepting when it was _absolutely_ necessary, I would kill you for what you've done to that _blentyn._" Unlike with Harry, Snape didn't bother explaining the Welsh. And from behind his desk, Dumbledore frowned at his Potion's Master, who he knew for a fact never spoke in his Mother Tongue unless his temper was truly riled up.

Fudge shrank visibly away from the dark wizard at his words whilst Masamune looked vaguely impressed. His expression then turned stony and he said, "I _demand_ that Mister Potter be released, Minister Fudge."

"No!" exclaimed the diminutive man, still eying Snape uneasily. He then blanched at the expression on Masamune's face. "Ur…unless you give a much better reason than you already have."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and leapt out of the seat she'd taken next to Snape, shouting, "You don't need anymore reason! Minister Masamune has made it quite clear that if you don't let Harry free, you won't be dealing with a _han-akurei_ anymore. You'll be dealing with what is essentially an _akurei_ – a full-fledged demon and I know for a fact that no one in the British Isles has been equipped to do that for four centuries!" She panted slightly from her rant then said in a calmer but stern voice, "I have seen Harry at his worst, Minister. And do trust me, you do not want to face it."

Fudge stared at her, his face gone pasty white. He began to stammer something then stopped, shivering. Then he turned to Masamune and muttered something no one else could hear. The Japanese Minister nodded and smiled politely, not showing his fangs this time.

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," he said carefully. "If you would now come with me and tell the Auror's I have been told are guarding Mister Potter that they may stand down, it would be much appreciated."

The English Minister of Magic looked horrified at the thought and looked to Dumbledore as though from help. He got nothing from the old wizard except for a cold smile and a nod.

"Very well," he muttered after a moment.

The two Ministers rose and began to leave the room, Hermione quickly rising to follow them. She heard Snape say something to Dumbledore then he was on her heels as they went down the winding staircase, moving to walk beside her as they entered the corridor.

"You did well," he commented as they walked.

She nodded then asked, "Did you really swear not to harm a sentient being, sir?"

Snape looked down at her for a moment then back up, nodding slightly.

"A long time ago during the war I did something I was not proud of. There are certain…intricacies…within my bloodline and one of them is the worrying ability to lose myself in the lust of battle if I'm not careful. This happened. After that I swore."

Hermione frowned then remembered the words on the chair in his room. She'd tried to research them but had come up with little to show for it. Accepting that she had identified the language of the second line and managed to translate a few of the words.

"The Blood of the Dragon?" she queried innocently.

Snape's pace faltered momentarily but he quickly regained it and covered his look of surprise.

"You saw my chair."

"And the crest. Sir…Severus…that text was Romanian. And the only thing I could think of Romanian that involved the Blood of the Dragon was Dracula." She then smiled tightly and added, "But that's impossible, isn't it?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at her and Hermione saw an indefinable expression in his dark eyes.

"You should know by now, Hermione," he said softly, "that nothing is truly impossible."

She blinked.

"So…you're…"

"A descendant of Vlad Tepes, better known as Dracula, the son of the Dragon? Yes."

Hermione blinked at her professor in shock, stunned by the fact that at least a small bit of the younger students speculating that he was a vampire was true. Snape noticed her expression and chuckled, saying, "I also should point out that my only vampiric traits are the battle blood lust and an aversion to long bouts of sunlight. Beyond that, I am human despite all the tales you students spin about me."

She flushed at that.

"You hear those?"

Snape smirked at her and said, "Ah, I forgot to mention slightly heightened senses. Nothing comparable to Harry's or Minister Masamune's, I dare say, but good enough to hear what's whispered about me in passing." He then frowned and looked ahead of them to where the two Ministers were about to reach the door to the third floor corridor. "Something's wrong."

She frowned at him then felt it too, her stomach clenching in response to the sudden wrongness in the air. Looking ahead, she saw Masamune grimace, the silvery scales on his face rippling with the motion. He felt the wrongness too and turned to motion them forward.

When they were close, he held his hand out towards Hermione and she took it. His translucent claws rested as lightly on her skin as Harry's did and she met his worried gaze with a slight frown.

"I fear we are far too late, Miss Granger," he murmured as Fudge tried to open the third floor corridor door. He was then shoved aside by a snarling Snape, who opened the door with a muttered charm. "I can tell you sense this wrongness as same as I but I know the source. A strong _akurei_ presence has just formed from near nothingness. I would wonder at how easily it managed to overpower Mister Potter but your Headmaster informed me of what happened to him."

Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she remembered that night when Voldemort had released all that held Harry's full demon side back and had tried to make him kill her. She then clenched her jaw and said, "I've pulled him back before. Maybe…maybe I can do it again."

Masamune frowned and said, "Perhaps. Love, it is said, conquering many things. But you must be careful, Miss Granger."

"I know."

"And we will follow behind you. If you cannot bring him back, I know the spells that demon hunters use to bring down rampaging _akurei_. But they will only be used as a last resort."

"Thank you," whispered Hermione. He nodded to her then led her towards the now open door that Snape stood beside, his face a blank. But his dark eyes showed worry and clear fear, as he knew what she was intending. Though she knew he wouldn't try and stop her.

A shrieking howl from within the corridor made Fudge fall to the floor with a yelp, his eyes wide with fear. The sound of wood shattering and two voices shouting caused Snape to rush into the corridor, his wand out.

Masamune scowled and entered the corridor at a fast walk, pulling Hermione along after him. She blinked in the darkness of the corridor, trying to see, then stopped bothering when she figured out that the Minister could see in the dark. Absently she wondered what sort of _akurei_ he shared blood with…

A female scream of pain from down the hall shook her to her core and then she heard Snape bellow out a curse. Vicious snarls answered it and she saw a flash of light near the end of the hall before something was running at them out of the dark.

Masamune hissed and pushed her towards the wall, putting himself in front of the creature that was coming down the corridor in a snarling rage. She watched as a ball of crimson light appeared in his hands then was launched forward to strike the oncoming figure. It burst on the figure's chest and she got a brief glimpse of Harry's face set in that same expression as he'd had that night.

Only this time there was nothing but the feral soul of his demon side in his emerald eyes.

His dark shape leapt and she heard a Masamune grunt as they collided. The two fell to the floor and she heard them scuffling, Harry's snarls punctuated by the Japanese Minister's throaty growls.

Light burst around her then and she blinked against it, shielding her eyes with her hand. Masamune then hit the wall not three inches to her left and she gasped as he fell to the floor of the dusty corridor, lying there unmoving. She jerked her eyes away from him at a shouted curse and saw a grim and bloody Snape facing off against Harry.

In the light she could now clearly see the one she loved and she nearly wept in response. Voldemort's manacles gleamed at her from his wrists and throat and she saw a line of blood on the cheek facing her – probably from one of the Auror's. He looked like Hell warmed over: his long hair falling in unwashed strings about his shoulders and face, skin pale and wane and starting to stretch over his bones, his eyes holes in his face, and the fur on his ears and tail unkempt.

A snarl bubbled up out of his throat and she watched as he fell into a slight crouch, his toe claws digging into the stones of the floor. She watched the muscles in his leg tense and felt horror swell up in her belly. He was getting set to attack Snape, who she noticed was favoring a bleeding left side and probably could move out of the way is Harry jumped him.

Harry would never forgive himself if he killed the man who'd done so much to help him.

Without thinking, Hermione flung herself in front of Snape as Harry leapt. She barely heard the professor's startled cry as she focused her entire being on the young man hurtling towards her.

Her eyes closed as she watched with hurt as humanity failed to return to his eyes as she met them.

"Harry," she whispered seconds before he would hit her. She expected to the thrown to the floor, his claws digging into her flesh once more and causing wounds that might very well spell her death.

No.

No, she had to trust that he would never hurt her.

She was _his_.

As he was _hers_.

And nothing could ever make them harm the other.

She had to believe that.

Something hard hit her and grunted before clutching fiercely at her. She felt a clawed hand at her throat, the tips digging viciously into the skin there, and opened her eyes.

Brown stared into emerald and she smiled despite the hand at her throat. The hand that with a simple twitch could send her lifeblood spilling to the dusty stones in a crimson cascade.

The other hand clutched at her waist, holding her pinned tightly against Harry's body. She glanced her eyes down at it then lifted her hands, running her left slowly up the arm that held her close. A soft snarl made Snape shift behind her but Hermione continued her movement, ever trusting. Both hands reached Harry's shoulders at the same time and she remembered the soft fur there as well as the light striping that ran down his arms.

She moved her left hand to cup his bloodied cheek, wiping it away from a wound no longer there with her thumb. Then she looked into the feral eyes, staring toe-to-toe with the _akurei_ soul Voldemort had released.

"Harry," she breathed and felt the hand on her throat tighten. Then it relaxed and she saw something spark in those inhuman eyes. His ears flicked forward, as though listening to something then lay back in the position she recognized as shame.

She looked into his eyes and saw he was not entirely back but he was there. _Her Harry was there._

"Mia-san," he gasped in a raw voice, his hand dropping from her throat in shock. He then shuddered and pulled her closer, leaning his head against hers. "_Kami_…I'm sorry. _Sumimasen, sumimasen…yurusu. Yurusu!_"

"It's alright," whispered Hermione, clutching her poor _han-akurei_. "Everything's going to be alright now."

- - -

"Well, my boy," said Minister Masamune almost four hours later to Harry as they sat across from each other in the hospital wing, "you gave us all a right scare."

Harry looked up and winced as the quarter _akurei_ pulled the pad soaked in healing potion from his neck. His fingers flexed as he remembered his claws slashing the Minister's throat. He expected the man to be angry with him for that and the slight concussion he suffered. Unlike Harry, who healed far quicker than a human, Masamune's healing abilities weren't much to brag about. After four hours, the claws marks he'd suffered where just starting to heal on the outside after having finished their job inside.

His concussion, on the other hand, had vanished in the first hour and the man had filled Harry in on what had happened.

All Harry could remember was losing it and then brief flashes. He saw those Auror's that had guarded his door – who he had been told were both all right – and Snape…his heart clenched as he remembered both sets of his claws digging into his _sensei_'s left side with reckless abandon. If the man hadn't twisted away, Harry might very well have ripped out his vital organs.

Then he'd attacked the Minister of the country he'd grown up in before turning on Snape again. If Hermione hadn't thrown herself in his path…

He shuddered, trying not to think of what might have happened.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up into Masamune's amber eyes.

"Be easy, _ko_," he murmured. "None were seriously harmed and you are in control of yourself again. And I doubt that your Minister of Magic will be locking you up again."

Harry blinked at that and the older man smirked.

"After this fiasco and what I am going to raise about the false documents he used to imprison you, he'll be lucky to ever get a job in politics again. _Anywhere_."

"_Arigato_, Masamune-san."

"It is no trouble, Harry-kun," said Masamune. "When I heard of what was happening to you here, I was forced to step in. I could not allow one of my own to be in harm's way and not help them."

Harry nodded slowly then said, "You're part dragon _akurei_."

Masamune smiled. "And you are half _neko_. Yet no matter what _akurei_ type blood we have, we are still both _akurei_. And we protect our own, do we not?"

The younger stared at the older then smiled and nodded.

"_Hai._"

They both jumped as the hospital wing doors flew open, Minister Masamune sliding off his bed and turning towards them in case Fudge came through. A small, dark-haired form followed by a blonde one rushed through and darted towards Harry.

The _han-akurei_'s heart leapt at the sight of them and he fell to his knees, catching one girl in each arm as they ran at him. He hugged them tightly to him, suddenly aware that he'd missed them as much as he'd missed Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Wencia when they pulled away from each other. Her violet eyes stared curiously at his face and he felt a surge of happiness when he realized that any fear she had had in reaction to him was gone now. Although that fact he should have realized when she had risen to defend him the day the Ministry had come after him. "Hermione came and told us that you had gotten out and you were in the hospital wing and we got so worried and McGonagall came in and didn't want us to come and see you but we snuck away 'cause Meru knew some of the secret passages and…"

Harry held up a hand to stop her and said, "Wen-sama, you must breathe."

The blonde blinked then smiled sheepishly and nodded. On Harry's other side, Meru grinned then threw her arms about his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder. He turned and inhaled her scent, noting that Snape's scent around her was much more evident now. Had they become closer since he'd been locked up?

The dark-haired girl then looked up at him and said, "I'm glad you're okay, Harry."

He winced at that and muttered, "Not that okay, Meru-sama. I…I nearly killed…"

She laid two fingers over his mouth and shook her head, saying, "You didn't kill Uncle. He survived under Voldemort – he'll live."

Harry blinked at her then chuckled.

"You surprise me, Meru-sama."

"They _both_ surprise me," said Masamune, speaking for the first time since the girls had entered. He smiled gently down at the two as they sheepishly noticed him and added, "It is reassuring to see young one's who do not fear those of _akurei_ blood."

"_Akurei_?" said Wencia uncertainly.

Meru leaned over and explained, "Demon."

"Oh!"

Snape's niece shook her head then bowed slightly in Masamune's direction.

"_Konnichi wa_, Minister."

The older man blinked then smiled, responding with, "_Konnichi wa_, young one. And you are?"

"Meru Snape, Minister."

"Snape?" Masamune looked curiously at Harry then asked, "You are a relation to the professor?"

Meru nodded and smiled when Harry explained, "She is his niece, Masamune-san. A _kitsune_ who knew my father raised her and they helped me when I had to go and rescue Mia-san."

"Which was also when your full _akurei_ half was released, correct? When that _creature_ chained you and attempted to bind you to him."

"Yes," breathed Harry. Wencia looked from one to the other then turned on the Minister in a fury, shouting, "Are you accusing him of something! 'Cause Harry did all he could in that situation!"

Masamune looked at her, his amber eyes sad, and softly said, "This I know, child." He held up his free hand and held it palm up, his fingers curled so the light glinted off his translucent claws. "I have less _akurei_ blood than he and of a completely different nature, but all of our kind feel the same. When one we love is in danger, we do all that we can to save them. Even if it is giving all of ourselves to that which holds them."

That made both girls silent and Wencia blinked before murmuring, "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's nothing, child," said the Japanese Minister gently. "You care for him and would defend him against all. That is to be respected."

The blonde flushed scarlet and hid her face in Harry's shoulder in reaction. Masamune smiled then looked up and scowled, the low rumble of a growl sounding from deep in his chest. Harry glanced up and hissed, ears lying flat against his head, when he saw Fudge lurking in the doorway behind Dumbledore and Snape.

Meru and Wencia also turned to face the newcomers and Harry smelt anger from both of them. He rose to his feet then, laying a hand on each of their shoulders as he settled back into his demon form.

Dumbledore looked at them then said, "Cornelius owes you a great apology, Harry. He…"

"I don't care to hear it," snarled the _han-akurei_. "I have heard enough from him to last me for a lifetime."

He shook his head with a hiss and lifted his hand from Wencia's shoulder, jabbing a claw in the man's direction.

"Because of him, I could have _killed_ not only Auror Hawke and Talbot but Minister Masamune _and_ Professor Snape!" he shouted. "Because of him and his idiocy _I lost myself!_ You have no comprehension of what it feels like to be trapped – helpless – within your own body and know that next to nothing will be able to stop you from killing all that stands in your path!"

Fudge had gone pale and was shaking now, while Dumbledore looked ashamed, his blue eyes averted from Harry's. Snape was simply looking at him, dark eyes apologetic – as though he was apologizing for not getting Harry out before he'd lost himself to his other side.

Suddenly Hermione ran into the room with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall on her heels, her eyes wide.

"Why is there shou…" She trailed off as she noticed Fudge and started towards her, brown eyes glinting murderously. "You…_you bastard!_"

She moved to strike the Minister, who flinched back from her, but Madam Pomfrey caught her wrist and pulled her back. Hermione spun towards her in a fury but the mediwitch didn't flinch.

"Hurting him won't make you feel any better, child," she said gently. "And he will get what he deserves."

"He deserves nothing more than an eternity in Hell," snarled Hermione, jerking her wrist away. She spun back towards Fudge, who flinched, but she made no move towards him this time. "You forced Harry to do something against all he is. You caused him to nearly kill a man he looks up to! And you forced _me_ to once again see the man I love lost in himself, something I _never_ wished to see again in my lifetime!"

Fudge staggered away from the enraged young woman, slumping against one of the hospital wing doors. Auror Shacklebolt and Tonks came running in then with their wands drawn and the tall black wizard blinked as he saw the Minister of Magic flinching before the wrath of a seventeen-year-old girl. Tonks – her hair now scarlet streaked with black – stared at those gathered within the hospital wing and said, "Uh…are we interrupting something?"

"No," replied Hermione sharply, her eyes digging daggers into Fudge. Then she turned and crossed the wing, walking straight into Harry's arms. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and he rumbled a greeting in _neko akurei_ as he pulled her tightly against him.

"Sorry it took so long," she whispered. "I didn't expect to be given the third degree by McGonagall when I went and got her."

"It's alright," breathed Harry back. "You're here. That's all that matters to me."

Dumbledore looked at the couple for a long moment then turned and said, "Auror Shacklebolt, I do believe it would be a good idea if you and Auror Tonks escorted the Minister to his home. He has had a trying day it seems."

Shacklebolt frowned then nodded and said, "Nymphadora."

Tonks scowled and hissed, "I told you not to call me that!" as she took the distraught looking Fudge by the arm and started to lead him out of the wing. Her superior frowned after her then turned towards Dumbledore with an apology on his lips.

"Albus, if I could have stopped this without putting myself in danger…putting the Order in danger…you know I would have. What he did…what he did to that young man was inexcusable. If I could throw him out of office right now…"

"That, Auror Shacklebolt," said Masamune, striding forward as he tossed the pad that had been healing his throat wounds aside, "I may be able to help you with. I too would like nothing better than to see him out of office."

Shacklebolt frowned and looked curiously at the older man's translucent claws and amber eyes then noticed the silver pin on his right collar. As an Auror and subject to be transferred anywhere at a given time, he had memorized the symbols used by various other branches of government. Which was how he recognized the pin that Japanese Minister's had been using to identify themselves for nearly two centuries.

"Minister Masamune," he said with a slight incline of his head, "your help is greatly appreciated."

"Good," said Masamune. He then frowned and turned to study his throat in a small mirror lying on a table at the end of a bed. "Hmm. Those are deeper than I thought…"

"If you need another pad, I could…" began Madam Pomfrey, only to be cut off with the wave of a clawed hand.

"There is no need, Madam. It has healed far faster with your potion than it would have on it's own but the wounds are closed now. Though it may take a day or so, my _akurei_ healing will complete the task. Thank you for the offer."

The mediwitch smiled and said, "It's my job. Now, if you'll excuse me…Severus Snape! Come here and let me check your wound!"

Snape scowled from where he'd been standing in silence since he'd entered with Dumbledore and Fudge then limped after the woman as she went behind a curtain that hid a bed. Harry looked after him, wincing as he smelt blood and pain wafting faintly from the man. Meru caught the wince and asked, "Will he be okay? He said he'd be okay!"

A note of panic had drifted into her voice and Hermione turned to comfort her with a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey has healed him from worse, I'm certain," she said. "He'll be fine."

The dark-haired girl bit her lip then nodded before dashing towards the curtained bed. A muffled comment was made then there was silence.

Masamune looked after her then said, "I will be in contact with you, Auror Shacklebolt. If I could I would speak with you now but, alas, I must start on my journey back home. I left my Vice-Minister in charge of a very delicate situation to come here and should return as quickly as I can." He turned towards Harry and inclined his head, saying, "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Harry-kun. And you, Miss Granger. Luck be with the both of you."

"Thank you," murmured Hermione as Harry inclined his head towards the man.

The Minister smiled then bowed to Dumbledore and McGonagall before he left the hospital wing. Shacklebolt said something softly to the old wizard then left as well, likely to go and dig up something to use against Fudge.

Dumbledore looked after the two of them then turned and asked, "Minerva, did you…"

"I have yet to be granted guardianship," replied the stern witch. She looked apologetically at Harry then said, "Perhaps if we can get that idiot out of office, something may come of it. By then, however, Harry will be of the age that he won't need guardianship."

"I see. And you, Harry, are you alright?"

"I have been better," replied the _han-akurei_. "And, sir, you…"

Dumbledore frowned and lifted a hand, cutting him off. "Yes, I still have yet the permission to use your first name. Forgive me, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded then asked, "Can we go then?"

"Yes, you may go," said Madam Pomfrey sharply as she reappeared with Snape and Meru on her heels. "As can you, Severus. Though your left side is still healing, so be careful!" She turned to the dark-haired child and continued, "I know he'll ignore me, so I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't end up back here before day's end."

Meru grinned and nodded, reaching out to clutch at her uncle's hand. He scowled at Pomfrey then looked down at the girl at his side, his gaze softening as he looked at her. Then he looked up and smiled at Harry and Hermione before he began to walk off, favoring his left side. Meru waved at them and chirped a "See you later!" to Wencia as she tagged along beside her uncle.

The blonde smiled then looked up at Hermione and Harry, who had their heads leaning together. She then silently crept away and slipped past a smiling McGonagall, who looked at the couple for a long moment before she too left.

Dumbledore lingered for a few moments then nodded to Madam Pomfrey, who was glowering at him, and left.

As soon as the mediwitch retreated to her office, Harry looked down at Hermione and said softly, "Outside."

"Okay."

Harry smiled then bent and lifted her into his arms with a squeal, grinning as she clutched at his neck. He then ran from the hospital wing, a blur to anyone he passed, and leapt out the first open window he found – which turned out to be on the second floor.

Hermione's arms about his neck tightened but she didn't scream as they fell, which was something since she had a fear of heights. Harry bent his knees as he fit the ground but only crouched for a brief moment to absorb the shock of landing before he was running again, his toe claws digging up small pieces of earth. He sprinted around the lake and past Hagrid's hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest before he came to a halt in a small copse of trees near the entrance to the grounds. If he climbed to the top of the trees, he could look down on the back of the stone boars that guarded the gate.

Setting Hermione down, he stalked around the edge of the small glade within the copse of trees, sniffing to make sure that they were alone. After being satisfied that no one had found this spot, he went back towards where she had remained standing in the center of the glade. Taking her in his arms, he bent his head and gently kissed her before moving down to nuzzle the pulse point in her throat.

"Why'd you bring me here, Harry?" she asked softly. "I know it's something more than you needed to be out of the castle."

He lifted his head and looked at her for a long moment before his ears drooped slightly.

"I…I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's just…"

He sighed and lifted a hand, cupping her cheek gently so his claws didn't scratch her.

"It seems like it's been so long since I've seen you, touched you, held you…I just…I…" He shuddered and looked away, muttering, "I just wanted…you."

"Me?" whispered Hermione, frowning. Then she blinked and flushed scarlet. "H-Harry…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just carried you out here and expected you to…" He shook his head and trailed off. "I acted on my instincts before I thought."

"Harry…"

"I'll take you back to the castle if you…"

Hermione's hands on the back of his neck jerking him down and her mouth covering his made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth and his words flee him. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss before pulling away with a groan.

"Mia-san…"

"I love you," breathed Hermione, her face inches from his own. Her hands on the back of his neck were hot and he was acutely aware of every scent about her that changed. "There are no excuses for it."

He blinked down at her then his eyes widened, his iris' becoming near imperceptible slits.

"You…"

"Yes."

"Mia-san, are you…are you certain? I wouldn't want to take advantage…"

Hermione kissed him fiercely and lifted herself up on tiptoe to growl in his ear, "Harry, if you don't continue what you came here to do, _I'm_ going to take advantage of _you._"

He chuckled at that and growled, "Oh, you think you can take me?"

"You doubt me, Mister Potter?" she purred.

Harry smirked at her and hissed, "Never, Miss Granger."

"Good," said Hermione before she pulled him down for another kiss. Harry absently held out a hand to summon something as they fell together onto the ground.

Darkness fell and while those in the castle wondered where the young couple had gone, they did not go out and search for them. A small blinking bauble sitting on a shelf in Dumbledore's office had caused the Headmaster to caution his teachers against the search. It was focused on a certain glade near the entrance that had once been a favorite of young couple's. Ordinarily he would have sent someone to the glade to disturb whoever was there but this time he didn't bother. He had a good idea who it was and, frankly, they deserved a bit of peace and quiet.

In the glade on a summoned cloak with another covering them, Hermione stirred. Harry looked down at where her head was pillowed on his shoulder and lifted his hand to brush his claws against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and slowly blinked open her eyes, looking curiously at him. Then she flushed scarlet and he chuckled before pulling her tightly against his side.

He rubbed his cheek against her hair, purring loudly in the back of his throat. She giggled and closed her eyes as she leaned closer to him.

"That was…"

"Shh," mumbled Harry. He growled something in _neko akurei_ as he wound his tail about her waist.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"That sound you just made," said Hermione. "What was it?"

Harry was silent for a moment then replied, "It's how _neko akurei_ spoke before we learned the language of man. We know it the moment we are born and it's the first language we speak. It's simplistic but that is its purpose since it's mainly spoken between mates and their children."

"Mates?"

The _han-akurei_ blushed slightly and said, "It's just the way it sounds."

"Oh. Um…"

Harry chuckled and lifted her chin to kiss her lightly.

"Most _akurei_ mate for life, Mia-san," he murmured. "And, yes, I have found mine."

Hermione smiled and shifted, moving so she could lay with her head tucked under his chin. Once settled, she said, "I know."

They lay in silence for a moment and Harry had almost dozed off when she spoke.

"Harry?"

"_Nan no?_" asked a half asleep Harry. He then grunted and corrected himself. "What?"

"Can you…can you teach me?"

Harry frowned down at her and she blushed before stammering, "Can…can you teach me how to speak _neko_?" He blinked at her for a few moments, letting what she'd asked settle in, then chuckled.

"Of course, Mia-san," he rumbled, rubbing his cheek against her hair. He then uttered a low, purring growl and mumbled, "Repeat."

It took her a few tries but Hermione managed to repeat the sound and Harry smiled sleepily down at her.

"Good," he said as he closed his eyes, ready to give in to sleep.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What did that mean?"

"Mate," replied Harry as he rolled onto his side, ducking his head to nuzzle her throat. He then shifted so her head was pillowed on his shoulder and murmured, "I told you it was simple."

He could feel her staring at him for a few moments then she snuggled against him, her arms sliding around his back. She purr-growled at him and he responded with the same noise before breathing, "Sleep, _aisuru_."

"'Kay," mumbled Hermione from her shoulder-pillow.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, absently tugging her closer to him with his tail before he lost himself to Sleep.

The glade fell silent then and lay as still as the two figures in the middle of it, their sleep watched over by a certain red-eyed cat that had followed Harry's trail from the castle. She sat in a tree and guarded the one two-leg besides her master that she liked and his mate.

And all was at peace for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note**

More of Guess-That-Reference! And once again, whoever guesses it gets to create a character for later use in this story! There's only one reference this time, so start looking.

Also, there are several things this one can refer to. As long as I can find that it _does_ refer to whatever you tell me (be it if it's not something I already know it refers to), you'll get it.

And to note, ABO is far far FAR from being over. I was originally plotting 26 Chapters but I sense it's going to go beyond that. Definitely not Not Myself beyond (nothing will likely ever be longer than NM) but long enough. We're currently 132 pages and counting as of the last letter of this chapter. Yeowza.

**Translations**

_Yurusu:_ Forgive

_Kami:_ God

_Ko:_ Cub

_Neko:_ Cat

_Aisuru:_ Beloved


	22. Intrusions of Several Varying Sorts

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 22**

**Intrusions of Several Varying Sorts**

_Harry,_

_Are you alright? I just now managed to get copies of the last issues of the _Prophet_ and they're filled with articles about you! There's also something about an inquiry on Fudge ordered by the Japanese Minister. Is that about him locking you up?_

_There's also something in here by some fellow named Ilar Theac about you being a clear danger to Hogwarts and that you've already injured several students. I seriously (blast that stupid word) doubt that you've done injury to any of the students but if you have…be careful. This Theac could be trouble, I think. He seems to delight far too much in digging up dirt on you._

_Just…just be careful, won't you? I know that you weren't the Harry I held as a baby but I'm still technically your godfather and I care about you. You're your mother's son, after all._

_Take care,_

_Sirius_

Harry let the letter fall to his sheet-covered lap and sighed, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. Now Sirius was worried about him along with the rest of his friends. But it was good to hear from the man.

He sighed and picked up the letter, moving it to the small bedside table before he slid back down under the covers on his bed. Hermione shifted at the movement and made a questioning hiss, sleepily turning her head towards him.

**Danger?** she asked in _neko_, which she had become as fluent as she could in during the past weeks. There were only so many noises a human throat could duplicate and she'd surprised him by learning each and every one that was possible in no time.

Harry curled up against her back, his arm slipping about her waist as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

**Safe**, he rumbled and she sighed before going back to sleep. He smiled and laid his head close to hers on the pillow, his tail curling itself about her calf as he breathed in her scent.

Somehow being near to her calmed his wilder side.

She – his other half, his mate, his _aisuru_ – made the half of him that Voldemort had released and he had been trying to control settle when she was nearby. With her scent in his nostrils, his ears attuned to every breath she took, his skin tingling as he touched hers…that other half of him was easier to control.

It was when he was away from her that everything was so hard. When she wasn't by his side or near enough that he could smell her, that other side of him fought him tooth and nail. It did not like living under the control of a human mind but he knew that if he allowed it free reign there would be dire consequences.

Shuddering, he closed his eyes, biting his lip so hard with his human teeth that it bled.

No. No, there had already _been_ dire consequences to that other side of him gaining control of his body. It was wild, feral and cared for nothing but the young woman who lay in his arms. Because of it Adrian Hawke and Rebecca Talbot, the two Auror's who had been guarding his door that day, had been scarred for life and as far as he knew Talbot was still recovering from his attack.

He blamed himself partially for the Auror's injuries but knew that the blame really lay with Voldemort and Fudge. His claws may have made the wounds the same as they had made Hermione's but if Voldemort hadn't screwed with his innards and Fudge hadn't been such a bloody frightened idiot, he'd never have been put in the position to cause them harm. At the thought of the seemingly inept Minister of Magic who was currently being investigated thanks to Minister Masamune, his right hand clenched where it lay underneath his head and a low growl started in the back of his throat.

Hermione shifted beside him and he quickly cut off the growl so as not to wake her. She stilled after a moment, sighing contentedly as she burrowed underneath the sheets.

Harry shifted and pushed himself up onto one elbow so he could look down at her, his eyes moving slowly across her sleeping face. He uncoiled his left arm from around her waist and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She shifted at the touch and her soft, warm skin pressed back against his as she responded unconsciously.

As he looked down at her sleeping form, he wondered what would have happened if he'd never ran into her that day in the Great Hall. Would they still have met? Fallen hopelessly for each other?

If not…would Voldemort have him now?

Would he be wrecking havoc across the countryside's of the British Isles with that monster pulling his leash, telling him where to go, what to do, who to kill?

_Yes._

She was his savior, whether she knew it or not.

For there were only two things an _akurei_ would never attack: its mate and its children.

She was his mate. The more primal part of his brain had though of her as that from the moment the more logical half had figured out he'd loved her. Or maybe it had known before then.

And just two – or was it three now? – nights ago he had laid his claim on her, making her his in truth.

She was _his_.

As he was _hers._

He smiled a little at that, a small curving of his mouth. While his demon half was perfectly fine claiming her as his, most of his human half acknowledged that she was as much his as he was hers. The other bit of that half – the one that often agreed with his demon half's blood urges – didn't like that. Stupid caveman thought processes…

Sighing, he laid back down beside Hermione, his arm curling about her waist again. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he breathed in her scent deeply as his eyes closed, his mind starting to drift towards sleep.

Just as his consciousness was about to completely fade, an image sparked in his mind. He frowned and his mind stirred a bit to take notice of this new occurrence.

The image of him in the full _akurei_ form his blood allowed him with a clawed hand clenched about Hermione's bloody throat, her body hanging limply from his fist, would haunt him until the day he died.

He surged upright abruptly with a startled snarl as more images flashed through his waking mind. His heart and soul ached as he watched himself kill everyone that he knew, slicing their bodies open with vicious claws and his eyes blank of all emotion.

A dark chuckle in his mind made him start and he felt his head begin to ache, the pain starting from one certain area.

_His scar_.

The scar connected him to Voldemort…surely…no.

_NO!_

Snarling viciously, Harry lashed out with his mind towards that chuckle and the presence that lurked at the back of his mind. No one intruded upon his thoughts and got out unscathed.

_No one!_

"A bit testy, aren't we?" Voldemort asked and he could practically see the man's – no, the _monster's_ – smirk. "Those images are what you will one day become. I _will_ control you, boy. Of that you can be assured."

The dark, intruding presence started to draw back and pull away from his mind but Harry wasn't about to allow that. He sneered and gathered his magic about him, lashing out at a mental line that had connected him to the Dark Lord since his double's death. Haia had taught him about the true magic of the mind, a skill all but the eldest of wizarding culture's had forgotten.

Her family had _discovered_ mind magic before Voldemort's ancestors had become a civilized culture. He might not be as skilled in it as they were but he'd be damned if he let that madman get out of his mind unscathed.

"What! No, this isn't possible!"

"Anything's possible," snarled Harry, eyes narrowing. He lashed out with his magic again, the combined power of _akurei_ and wizard magic a potent force that struck the Dark Lord head on. "Now get _out of my MIND!_"

With his last shouted word, he shoved that dark presence out of his mind and threw up a ward over the mental line that connected them. When he was satisfied that it would hold against his own assaults, he became aware that his shoulder was being shaken. Seconds later, he heard Hermione's frightened voice in his ears.

"Harry? Harry, answer me!" **Mate! Scared!**

He was instantly awake at that, his primal side shoving the logical aside in a rush to come to its mate's aid. She was shaking in his arms moments later when he regained control, her head tucked against the hollow of his throat and her fingers clenching convulsively at his shirt.

"_Aisuru_," he whispered, lifting a hand to touch her face. He was surprised to find that he was in his full _akurei _form – which caused the first image Voldemort had implanted in his mind to flash before his mental eye. Snarling mentally, he rent the image into shreds with great pleasure.

**Safe**, he breathed in _neko_. **Mate safe.**

She shuddered against him then whispered, "I thought he'd gotten to you again. Your…your eyes were blank, just like they were then when…" Her voice trailed off and he heard her swallow hard to drown a sob.

Harry blinked then hugged her tightly against him, cursing Voldemort under his breath.

"No," he whispered. "But…he was here, in my head."

Terrified brown eyes stared up at him suddenly and he smiled reassuringly.

"I am fine, _aisuru_. When I can fight on common terms, my mind is nothing to be trifled with. It's when there's danger to those I love that I can do nothing."

"You mean…you…you could have stopped him?"

Harry frowned, shaking his head, as he replied, "No. I learned mind magic from Haia but only enough to keep my mind from being read or boot someone out."

"You mean Legimency and Occlumency?"

"No, those are not what I refer to. What I learned from Haia is much older and was one of the first mind magic's discovered by wizarding kind. According to William it is much more brutal and intense than your mind magic."

"Oh." Hermione pushed herself back so she could look at him, her brown eyes concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? He could…"

"He won't try that again for a while, _aisuru_. I struck at him with all I had and I'm certain I did some sort of damage. The link between us is also warded – it likely won't stand if he truly wants into my head again but I'll know when it starts to fall." He stroked his hand across the side of her face, careful to keep his claws away from her skin as he trailed his fingertips from her temple to her chin. "I'm still here, Mia-san."

She sniffed and leaned back against his chest, her face pressed against his shoulder. "I know," she mumbled.

Harry smiled and rubbed his cheek against her hair, purring reassuringly in the back of his throat. A shift at the end of the bed made him look up and he and Crookshanks stared at each other for a long moment. The pug-faced cat – who had somehow managed to follow Hermione into his room – stared with cold golden eyes into a pair of emerald that matched them, his whiskers twitching as he eyed the male that had become so close to his mistress. Though he'd heard of the cat, this was the first time they'd ever encountered each other.

How long they stared at each other Harry couldn't say but the ginger cat finally flicked an ear and lay down on the end of the bed, going immediately about the business of cleaning himself. The _han-akurei_ smirked at the big cat and softly asked, "So, I am acceptable for your mistress?"

One yellow eye turned to glare balefully at him and a ginger ear flicked imperiously.

_You're the only one acceptable for her, halfling._

Harry blinked at the cat and hissed, "You're not just any cat, are you?"

Crookshanks rumbled what could have been a chuckle and replied, _No, I am not. Is that a problem?_

"No."

_Good._

Harry stared at the cat for a moment then chuckled when their right ears flicked simultaneously. Hermione shifted in his arms and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Your cat."

"Oh, okay…wait, what?"

Harry shrugged and said, "As a cat demon I have the ability to understand cat's. Most are like young children…your cat, on the other hand, has a much better grasp of mind it seems."

_My mother was a Kneazle. And if you dare make a joke out of that, boy, I'll give you some wounds to remember me by._

He arched an eyebrow then nodded solemnly to the ginger cat before looking down at the young woman nestled in his arms.

"Let's get back to sleep, hmm? The sun's not up yet, so we've likely got a few more hours."

"M'kay," mumbled Hermione, already partially gone into the arms of Morpheus. Harry chuckled and settled both of them down under the covers, tucking her against his chest with her head on his shoulder. She made a little contented sound, her breath tickling his skin, then was completely lost in sleep.

He lay there for at least an hour listening to Hermione sleep in the circle of his arms and checking and re-checking the ward he'd placed over the line to the Dark Lord. Finally content with it and exhausted, he kissed Hermione's forehead and spared a glance down at the end of the bed to see if Crookshanks was still there.

Yellow eyes blinked at him and the ginger cat yawned widely.

_Go to sleep, halfling. I am here to watch._

With a smile towards the cat, Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head towards Hermione's. In moments he was asleep, leaving Crookshanks to eye his two humans fondly from the end of the bed. Then abruptly the ginger beast rose and padded up the bed on Hermione's side, settling down on the pillow by their heads. One paw stretched out to curl up between their heads and he sighed as his eyes closed.

_Humans. So much bloody trouble._

- - -

"Albus, they can't do that!"

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes wearily in response to the shout. Pacing on the other side of his desk, Snape stopped and looked worriedly at him.

"Albus?"

The old wizard looked up and smiled, saying reassuringly, "I'm quite alright, Severus. And I'm afraid they can."

Snape bit back a curse and spat, "They can't deny him an education! It's…it's just bloody wrong! That boy – no, young man – has more potential in his little _finger_ than a quarter of our students. Maybe more!"

"And that is why they don't wish him to continue his education."

"So do it on the side! It looks like Minerva is finally going be declared his guardian since Fudge's second took over for him during the investigation Minister Masamune started. So he'll be required to stay within the castle as a minor under care of a teacher and we won't have any problems with sneaking him in or some such. _Annwfn_, Albus, I'll teach the him everything he needs to know if the rest of the staff will give me the materials!"

Dumbledore frowned at the man he'd watched grow from silent, battered child to a confused, angry young man then into a very bitter man looking for redemption. And who was now becoming less bitter thanks to the efforts of one young man and an eleven-year-old girl. Then he smiled and said, "You've become very fond of him, haven't you?"

Snape paused in his pacing and stared incredulously at the old wizard, who was one of the few he allowed himself to show nearly every emotion in front of. He then laughed aloud, black eyes glinting with amusement.

"My, my, Albus, you _are_ getting old if it's taken you this long to figure that out."

"Oh no, dear boy, I know it very well. But you know we old folks tend to say things that we know."

"No, that's only you, old man."

Dumbledore chuckled at that, shaking his head. Then he sobered and asked, "So you're certain you want to volunteer for this?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at that as though to say 'You have to ask?'

"Very well then. I'll inform the staff and I'll leave it to you to inform Mister Potter. Though I do caution you to be careful now upon entering his rooms without calling."

"Does this happen to have anything to do with you cautioning us to not search for him and Hermione when they vanished during the night?" asked Snape with a curious look.

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"I was under the assumption that Mister Potter was the only student you referred to by first name."

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched into a smile and he said, "She's different. And a little like me."

"How so?"

"You have to ask?"

Dumbledore blinked then his eyes widened slightly with understanding, to which Snape simply nodded. The older wizard silently cursed himself for having forgotten.

Miss Granger's life had been tossed apart by Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort…and what little innocence of the world she'd had left had been rent to ribbons by the same men.

Snape had watched Ministry Auror's brutally beat his uncle, his mother's only brother, to death for being a werewolf. Augustus Braith had been told he was suspected of killing a Muggle family during the morning of a day with his nephew; when he denied it, saying that he'd been securely locked away during the previous full moon, the Auror's had attempted to bully him into confessing to the act. Contrary to popular belief, the dark wizard's stubborn streak came from his mother's side and not his father's – and her brother had had that same trait. When Augustus had refused to submit to their bullying, the Auror's had struck him in anger.

An eight-year-old Snape had watched in horror from underneath a coffee table as his uncle had been beaten to death. The death stripped him of a good chunk of the innocence a child should grow up with and left him with a distinct hatred for the British Ministry of Magic along with an acute wariness for all authority figures.

Voldemort had only managed to lure him with the offer of knowledge – Snape's ultimate downfall as a youth. He had wanted to know everything.

It had taken Dumbledore years to find out the reasons behind Augustus' death. Snape had revealed them only once, which was just after a visit from his so-called parole officer that the Ministry had set on him after Voldemort's first fall. The Auror had turned out to be one of those that had killed his uncle and Snape remembered the face of anyone that had crossed him. He had taunted the younger wizard to his breaking point before leaving with a smirk on his face, obviously off to file a report about Snape's lack of control. Dumbledore had had McGonagall intercept and Obliviate him – he had sworn an age ago to protect any of his students should they deserve his help and to use any method possible no matter who it was being used on – then had turned on the young wizard. Snape had shouted at him, revealing the whole sorry debacle then had vanished into his quarters for several days, not even coming out at Madam Pomfrey's threats to lock him in the hospital wing – his least favorite place in the castle – for a month.

When he'd emerged again, he was as stoic as ever and had informed the Headmaster that they would never speak of the event again. Dumbledore had nodded in agreement and that was the end of it.

"I remember."

Snape nodded and said, "Good. I will go speak with Harry now."

As he turned to leave, Dumbledore remembered something that Kingsley had reported to him the day before.

"Severus?"

The younger wizard paused and turned his head slightly in acknowledgement. Dumbledore frowned briefly at his back before he spoke.

"Auror Kavanaugh is dead."

A heavy silence permeated the office for a number of moments that seemed to stretch into hours.

"How?"

"Apparently his heart failed."

Snape grunted and ducked his head as his shoulders tensed. Then he relaxed and growled, "He died too easy."

Dumbledore frowned gently at his back.

"He's still dead, Severus," he pointed out.

The dark head jerked towards him and he received a hot, piercing glare from an ebony eye behind a swath of jet hair. Teeth bared, Snape repeated in a snarl, "He died _too_ easy."

"Perhaps."

"No _perhaps_. He _did_."

A stiff silence came between them then and Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. He shouldn't have told him…

"Thank you."

He blinked and stared at his Potion Master's back. The man had turned his face away again.

"For what?" he asked.

There seemed to be a slight smile in Snape's voice as he replied, "Telling me. Good day, Albus."

Nothing Dumbledore could have said would have called the younger wizard back as he stalked out of the room.

Leaning back in his chair, he sighed and looked over at Fawkes. Frowning he asked, "Did I do right in telling him?"

The phoenix warbled and he felt a vague warmth suffuse his body.

"Thank you, old friend."

Fawkes blinked black eyes at him then seemed to chuckle and went back to the preening he'd been doing before. Dumbledore smiled and just sat back and watched the phoenix in silence.

- - -

"Good evening, m'lady," greeted Snape as he approached Myelin's painting. The Lady Slytherin looked up from the Tarot cards she had splayed across her table and smiled.

"Good eve, Severus. Want me to…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Myelin smiled indulgently and said, "Very well. I take it you've not come to just converse with me, no?"

Snape nodded.

"You would be correct, m'lady."

"Very well then. I'll pop in and see if they're awake. Last I looked they were asleep with that cat of Miss Granger's watching over them."

Snape nodded again then waited as Myelin vanished from her portrait for a matter of minutes. He was surprised when she dove back into the frame and slowly pulled herself up using the table, her long hair in disarray.

"M'lady? Are you alright?"

"Fine," she grumbled, brushing her blonde hair away from her forehead. "I just happened to pop in during a bad moment."

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Bad moment?"

"They were occupied."

"Occupied?"

Myelin scowled at him as she collapsed back into her chair and spat, "Severus, child, please tell me that in your forty-some years you've bedded a woman."

"Contrary to popular belief, yes," replied the dark wizard with a smirk. "I sense that Harry got very annoyed at you for your intrusion."

"Harry? He's a kitten compared to that wildcat he decided to tame!"

Snape blinked and arched an eyebrow. He'd never though to hear Hermione Granger described as a wildcat. Or the half-demon Harry, who could easily rip out someone's throat with his claws if he so wanted, to be described as a kitten.

"I'll return later then."

"That would be a wise…oh, dear!"

Snape, who had started to walk away, spun around towards the portrait and took a precautionary step back when an annoyed looking Harry poked his head out. Ears laid back against his head, the _han-akurei_ sniffed the air then turned burning eyes on his professor.

"Yes?" he growled out.

"I was coming to have a conversation with you," explained Snape, "but if you and Miss Granger are otherwise occupied, I'll come back later."

"It's Hermione, sir," said the girl as she pushed the portrait completely open and smiled at him. She had a sheet draped about her slim form and turned to jab a quietly snarling Harry in his ribs with her elbow. "Oh shush! It's eight in the morning on a Saturday and we _should_ be out of bed."

"We _are_ out of bed," growled Harry with a surly expression.

Hermione glowered at him and spat, "And we'll be back in it later, sex fiend."

Snape arched an eyebrow at that but decided the safest thing would be to remain silent and allow the two to bicker amongst themselves.

Harry growled something in Japanese under his breath then turned and retreated into his room, tail flicking angrily behind him. The young woman looked after him with a sigh then turned back to Snape with a smile.

"Come in, Severus. Give me a minute or two and I'll have him calmed down."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Snape as he followed her into the room, making his way towards the fireplace. He glanced briefly towards the rumpled bed he could see through the open bedroom door and added, "I woke you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, replying, "No, we were awake. Myelin just happened to interrupt our…activities."

Snape nodded and focused his dark gaze on the fireplace, hands clasped loosely behind his back. Then he glanced sideways at her and said, "I trust the two of you are taking the correct precautions?"

The witch flushed scarlet at his question then mumbled, "Harry can tell when it's safe and when it's not."

"A handy skill."

"Yes," said Hermione with a smile. She then mumbled an 'excuse me' and vanished into the bedroom after Harry. Snape heard mumbling from behind the closed door then turned as it opened and both reentered the main room, Hermione wearing a school-issue skirt and what appeared to be one of Harry's sweaters. The _han-akurei_ followed her out clad in blue jeans that had seen better days judging by the holes in the knees and tugging a black t-shirt over his head.

"_Sumimasen, sensei_," said Harry with a sheepish smile. "I should have told you about this."

Snape arched an eyebrow and said, "The staff has been informed of you and Hermione's relationship change. I believe Filius, Pomona, and Caius all had a bet over when you two would finally 'give up the ghost and shag each other senseless' as Caius so eloquently put it."

Hermione's face turned pink at that and she hid her face in Harry's hair with a mutter of "Oh God." Harry looked amused about the whole matter and smirked.

"Who won?"

"Harry!" exclaimed the young woman, slapping his arm. "Sir, don't feel obliged to answer him!"

Snape chuckled and replied, "I saw Pomona and Filius paying Caius as I left breakfast to speak to Albus. He apparently betted that it would be a month or so after Christmas; Filius said three months after Christmas; and Pomona apparently figured for the end of the school year."

"Why would I have waited that long?" asked Harry, flicking an ear. Then he smirked and said, "And that wasn't what I was referring to, _sensei_. _Akurei_ are rather protective of their mates, especially during the beginning of their relationship and when there is a child involved."

"Which I'm certain won't be involved for a long while."

Harry's eyes hardened slightly as he nodded.

"Not until Voldemort and anyone that stands with him is either dead or in Azkaban," he growled. "I wouldn't dare risk it."

"_Neither of us_ would dare risk it," intoned Hermione, glowering slightly at him. "Since, y'know, it takes two to tango."

Harry laughed at that and Snape's mouth twitched into a smile in reaction to her words.

"I sense conversations involving you are going to be much more entertaining now," said the dark professor. He cast an amused glance at Harry and added, "Good going, boyo."

The _han-akurei_ started to laugh again at that but stopped when Hermione jabbed his elbow into his ribs. He stuck out his tongue at her in retaliation and tugged her against his side, lightly tickling her right side as he did so.

"_Harry!_"

"_Nan no?_"

Snape shook his head at their antics then coughed, bringing their attention back to him. He smiled and said, "I did have Myelin interrupt you two for a reason."

"Was it a good one?" asked Harry.

"It has its up's and downs."

Hermione blanched at that and pulled away from Harry to go sit down by the fireplace, tucking one foot underneath her.

"Somehow," she said as she sat, "those six words fill me with dread."

Snape arched an eyebrow as he moved to take the other chair situated by the fireplace since Harry had taken up post behind Hermione. As he settled himself in the chair and adjusted his robes about himself, he quipped, "Well, Minerva has always called me the worst bearer of bad news. I suppose I'm just living up to my reputation."

"All this sarcasm is choking me," intoned Harry, his ears drooping slightly. "Can we get down to business, _sensei_?"

"Yes, of course," replied Snape. He pursed his lips then continued, "Well, I suppose since you've broken the mood, we'll get right down to business. Firstly, it appears Minerva is finally going to be declared your guardian, though far too late in my opinion."

"Does he really need one?" asked Hermione. "I mean, I know he's not of the legal age yet but we're all nearly there."

Snape sighed and said, "Alas, Hermione, that it not how things work. In any other situation I would agree with you. But in this one there are certain demands that must be met. One of which is that Harry have some sort of guardian no matter what age he is so long as he's within the British Isles."

"_WHAT!_" exclaimed Hermione, her foot sliding out from under her. "But…that's…_that's wrong!_ They're just doing that because he's half demon!"

Harry sighed and leaned on the back of her chair, his ears drooping a bit more. Shaking his head, he softly said, "They are like everyone else – they fear what they don't understand."

Hermione stifled her anger at that and turned in her seat, her head tilted back so she could look up at him. Slowly she reached up and touched his hand, twining her fingers in his. He looked down at her and smiled, gently squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

"And I'm okay with that," he lied.

"Liar," accused Hermione with a bitter smile.

Harry smiled just as bitterly then looked at Snape, asking, "What is the second order of business?"

The dark wizard sat looking at them sadly for a moment then replied, "Well, officially you don't have to go to classes anymore."

Hermione whirled around, brown eyes flashing and mouth open to protest, but Harry's hand stopped whatever she was going to say. He was leaning over the back of her chair now, emerald eyes focused on the Potions Master.

"And what does that mean?" he asked.

Snape smirked and leaned back into the chair with his fingers steepled in front of him.

"It means you get to solely put up with me for the rest of the semester."

"You mean…you're going to teach Harry _everything?_" asked Hermione, shoving Harry's hand away from her mouth.

"That would be correct."

She blinked then looked up at Harry then back to the professor.

"Can you _do_ that?"

Snape scowled lightly in response and arched an eyebrow, saying, "You doubt my exceptional teaching skills?"

"Of course not! I just…the workload…when are you going to teach him?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," replied the Potions Master. At Hermione's look of outrage and shock, he quickly added, "Though I'll have it all figured out by the end of the weekend. I think for the most part we'll just send owls back and forth with the work excepting those that require me to supervise."

"So I just have to find a way to occupy my time besides that?" asked Harry. He looked down at Hermione and smiled, joking, "And I can't kidnap you, so I'll have to find something else to do."

The bushy-haired young woman tilted her head back to frown at him.

"You do know you're absolutely mad, right?"

"Absolutely mad about you, _aisuru_."

Hermione smiled at that and Snape barked out a laugh as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Well," he said, "since I've delivered my messages, I'll take my leave. Oh, and try and cut down a notch or two on the banter. Keep that up and you'll have the entire school either gagging or cooing over the two of you."

"We'll try and keep that in mind," assured Hermione. "Won't we, Harry?"

"_Hai_."

"You're going to act like that even more just to spite me, aren't you?" asked Snape as Harry walked him to the door.

The _han-akurei_ grinned and replied, "Now why on earth would I do that, _sensei_?"

"To spite me. And because you'd find it amusing."

"True. Though I doubt anyone would be cooing. Most of the other students, I think, are disgusted with Mia-san." His ears drooped slightly as he finished, "They think she's tainted for loving a beast."

Snape scowled and turned to face Harry as they stood on either side of the threshold, glancing at Hermione before he spoke in a low voice.

"You are by no means a beast," he intoned roughly, dark eyes blazing. "And she is by no means tainted by loving you. You know that."

"_Hai_, I know. But it's sad how quickly humans turn on each other…not even _akurei_ turn on each other that fast." He shook his head before continuing. "They think of us as beasts but they are far worse than we!"

Snape nodded slowly at that.

"Yes, we do turn on each other quickly, often before we even have a good reason. But there are good humans in the world and in this school. You know that as well."

"_Hai._"

"Always keep that in mind," added Snape with a slight scowl. "Now, I expect to see the both of you in the Hall tonight for dinner instead of hiding out here in your rooms. Understand?"

Harry nodded in response and ran a hand back through his hair, saying, "We do need to make an appearance, don't we? Though…does the whole school know about the entire Ministry debacle?"

"The whole Wizarding World knows about the Ministry debacle. Minister Masamune is making very sure of that – I think in hopes to avoid it ever happening again."

"Good," said Harry. "We'll see you at dinner then, _sensei_."

Snape smiled and nodded, replying, "I look forward to it."

Harry smiled in return then moved back into his rooms, allowing Myelin's portrait to shut over the door. As he turned around, he found Hermione standing right behind him, her arms ready to slide around his waist.

"That was a long conversation that I couldn't hear," she said, her voice slightly muffled from where her face pressed against his chest. "You two aren't plotting something behind my back, are you?"

"Plot?" said Harry in a faux dismayed tone. "Us? Surely not!"

Hermione snorted at that then turned her head so she could look up at him, her brown eyes catching his emerald.

"This isn't fair."

He sighed at that and lifted a hand to touch her hair, brushing it back behind her ear.

"I know," he murmured. "But there's not much we can do about it right now. Your Ministry has to trust me for me to be allowed to remain here – we both know that. And if it takes me having a guardian until I'm thirty, I'll bloody deal with it so long as I can have you by my side." He shrugged then and smiled slightly. "Plus now I get to pass notes back and forth with _sensei_. We'll likely end up talking about McGonagall behind her back."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at that, saying, "Will you now?"

"It's likely," replied Harry with a grin. "Now, what are we going to do to occupy ourselves until dinner?"

"We could go find Meru and Wencia. They haven't seen us in three days."

"_Aisuru_, _no one_ has seen us in three days!"

"And it's all your fault," hissed Hermione as she poked him in the ribs. "You sex fiend."

Harry pouted and whined, "It's not my fault! I'm a teenage male, _akurei_ blood not withstanding. We can't think of anything else throughout the day, you know."

"Mmmhmm."

"At least that's what William told me once."

"Mmmhmm," repeated Hermione.

Harry sighed and frowned down at her, saying, "You're going to insist we get out, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I should give up while I'm ahead and just do what you say. Discretion is the better part of valor, and all that."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's probably a good idea." She then frowned. "I didn't know you knew Shakespeare."

Harry blinked as he wrapped an arm about her waist and led her out the door into the hallway.

"Doesn't _everyone_ know Shakespeare?"

"Not in the wizarding world. He's just a Muggle poet to them."

"Blasphemy! Sheer blasphemy!"

Hermione laughed at that and shook her head. Harry turned a shocked look on her and exclaimed, "Blasphemer! You laugh at me!"

"Only because you're amusing," assured Hermione, halting so she could kiss his cheek. Then she smiled and purred, **Funny mate.**

Harry mock-glared at her then leaned down and playfully growled, **Mate not funny.**

"Yuh-huh," insisted Hermione as they started to walk again.

"Nuh-uh," snipped Harry back, sticking out his tongue.

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-_huh!_" exclaimed Hermione. "And I can prove it!"

"How's that?" asked Harry as they started up the steps from the dungeons. "I want to hear this."

She just grinned in response before shoving him up against a wall and tugging his head down for a kiss. He just leaned against the wall in shock then whined when she pulled away.

"Tag, you're it," purred Hermione before she darted up the steps and into the entrance hall.

Harry blinked after her for a moment then his eyes narrowed, the pupils thinning to slits.

"So, _that's_ how it's going to be, hmm? Well then, _aisuru_, let the hunt begin!"

**Mate funny!** He heard from above him.

**NOT!** He yowled in response before clambering up the steps. He turned in the entrance hall and saw Hermione grinning at him over the top of the main staircase. "Running would be smart."

"And why's that?" asked Hermione in a singsong voice.

Harry just grinned and replied, **Mate trouble. Bad.**

Brown eyes widened slightly then she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before vanishing onto the second floor. Harry growled and leapt up over the banister and onto the stairs, bounding up them on all fours. He paused at the top and looked around before he caught Hermione's scent and took off at a sprint.

Maybe leaving his room might turn out to be fun after all…

**Translations**

_Annwfn:_ Hell (Welsh)

**Author's Notes**

I don't know where the game of tag came from. It just popped up and insisted on staying. So I let it. It had nasty pointy teeth…


	23. Blackmail, Schmackmail…

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 23**

**Blackmail, Schmackmail…**

"Who founded Hogsmeade?"

"Hengist of Woodcroft," replied Harry lazily.

"Why?"

"He was driven away from his home by Muggle persecutors. _Sensei_, you _are_ aware this can be found in _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"I am aware," replied Snape as he lurked behind the youth's shoulder. "I am simply covering Bramwell's course outline."

Harry sighed and asked, "Can we skip it and just say we did it? Today and every other day?"

Black eyes stared then crinkled at the corners as he replied, "I suppose we can. If you agree to do something for me."

"Blackmail, sir?"

"I'm a Slytherin, boy. You expect less of me?"

"Of course not, _sensei_," said Harry. His left ear twitched then and he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Three cauldrons of Pepper-Up Potion and two of one of the lesser Sleeping Draughts – it doesn't matter which though the quicker working one is generally best. Also one of Wit-Sharpening Potion."

The _han-akurei_ nodded, filing the information away then asked, "I take it these are for Madam Pomfrey?"

"Indeed," replied Snape. "She needs them by tomorrow night else she'll be out of them. Apparently she's had an influx of flu and cold victims and students with nightmares and insomnia else she'd have informed me of her lack of them earlier."

"And why am I getting blackmailed into this?" asked Harry as he tucked his books away and rose to go pull out a cauldron from the school supply.

"Apparently the _akurei_ that took care of Meru sent her a letter and will be arriving tonight. She wants me to meet her."

"Kailua's coming here? Did she say where she'd been?" Harry lit a fire under the cauldron with his wand as he continued, "I know she didn't stay at her pub after she sent us off. Though she never told any of us what she was going to do."

Snape frowned slightly, watching his student for a moment, before he spoke.

"You had a good reason not to have been told. Hermione informed me of the state you were in after you escaped Voldemort's hands."

Feline ears swiveled backwards and Harry grumbled, "It wasn't a good couple of days. I always felt tired for no reason and didn't feel at all right in my own body." He frowned down at the beginning of the Pepper-Up Potion and he nervously reached up to tug at the heavy silver collar still bound about his throat. "Damn collar…"

"Pinching?" asked Snape as the _han-akurei_ continued with the potion.

"Occasionally. Catches in my hair or the fur on my shoulders."

"Still no luck in finding a way to get them off, I take it."

"_Nai_," replied Harry. He then added, "No. Mia-san has been looking for ways ever since we came back. Ginny-san came up with something we thought might work but its not likely to be attempted."

Snape just arched an eyebrow and waited for the younger man to elaborate.

"Her father apparently has spoken of Muggle metalworking before. She thought that perhaps they could do what magic could not as Voldemort wouldn't likely block them from that type of attack."

"But Hermione doubts it."

"She's…unsure," replied Harry. He tossed another ingredient into the cauldron, stirred it slowly, then went to retrieve another cauldron to start up a second batch of Pepper-Up Potion. As he came back, he said, "The problem would be getting a hold of something like that. I'm also not very fond of the idea of us leaving the school wards."

Snape nodded, saying, "After what has happened to you and Hermione of late, I'm not surprised." He then pulled out an old silver pocket watch and added, "Well, I'm going to go and ask Albus when this…what was her name?"

"Kailua."

"Ah, yes. You and Hermione are welcome to join us as well, I'm certain. Since she took care of the both of you, she's likely to wish to see you."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll finish a few of these then go and see her."

Snape nodded then turned and left, leaving the _han-akurei_ to brew the potions in the silence of the classroom, his tail flicking idly about his ankles.

* * *

Kailua, seated comfortably in a chair in the rooms Dumbledore had given her within the castle, looked up in surprise as there was a gentle rap at her door. Slipping the ribbon attached to the top of her book's spine between the pages, she set it aside and rose, absently wrapping her long tail about her shoulders as she stepped to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, knowing Meru would have only knocked for a moment before bounding inside since Kailua had told her she wouldn't lock the door until midnight.

There was silence for a moment then she heard, "It is Harry, Kailua-san."

Amber eyes widening instantly, the _kitsune_ threw open the door and stared up at the young man standing outside her door. He blinked, ears perking slightly, and said, "Um…hi."

Kailua smiled then and said, "I am glad to see you looking better."

Harry grinned sheepishly and ran a hand back though his hair, which caused several strands to come free of the string that bound it loosely into a tail at the base of his neck.

"Well, things have really been going up and down for a while but I think they're starting to settle off again," he said. Then his ears dipped slightly as he added, "Forgive me for coming by so late. _Sensei_ blackmailed me into making potions for him."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape," amended Harry. He sniffed then and cast an askance look down the corridor to his left. "Can we take this inside, Kailua-san? There are only a handful of students here that truly enjoy my company nowadays."

She frowned at this news then nodded, moving aside so he could enter the room. He cast her a grateful smile as he moved past and she leaned out of the room to glare at the youth down the hall that had been eying Harry with disdain. After he had run off, she closed the door and locked it behind her to avoid being disturbed.

When she turned around, she found Harry standing by the fireplace and took the moment to study him. He didn't look any different than the last time she had seen him excepting that his tail had appeared to have grown a few inches and was now curling about his feet. Long, ebony hair still trailed past his shoulders in a long tail and he still stood tall, his body held with an odd cat-like grace. The only feature that hurt her to see were the silver manacles and collar still bound to his ankles and throat. To think that any sentient being had tried to bind another to it without it's will filled her with a quiet rage.

She only hoped that she would be there when Harry met Voldemort for the last time. Oh, yes, she would much enjoy watching that confrontation…

Slowly crossing the room to him, she reached out to touch his right wrist. He turned towards her with a frown, one ear flicking back against his head before coming forward again when he saw what she was doing.

"Kailua-san…"

"They still bind you," she whispered, her clawed fingers touching the silver manacle about his wrist. Absently she scratched at it and was slightly mollified by the fact that she left a white line on the relatively untarnished metal. "Magic will not release them, I take it?"

Harry shook his head slowly and replied, "Mia-san has tried everything to get them off to no avail. Ginny-san has an idea involving Muggle metalworking but it would be difficult to do."

Kailua frowned and said, "I have a regular at my pub who I believe does such things. He knows well what I am being an old friend and it would be no problem for you to go to him."

The _han-akurei_ frowned, ears slightly laid back, then shook his head slowly.

"Not now. Voldemort is even more determined to get me on his side now and the Ministry, despite recent developments, is still not very friendly towards me. Perhaps after this is all over…" He trailed off, sorrowfully eying the manacle she held in her hand. Then he looked up, eyes meeting hers, as he confessed, "I fear I've become used to their weight."

She winced at that and was certain she felt her heart break a little. Then she forced a smile, carefully letting his wrist fall from her hands

"What does Hermione think of them?" she asked.

Harry looked down at that, lifting both hands to look at the manacles that bound his wrists.

"She hates them," he whispered. "That is why she has tried so hard to remove them. She hates the fact that despite of our escape from his hands, something of his still clings to me."

"She is right to hate them. And him."

"I know." He looked up at her then, eyes flickering between human and feline before finally settling to the latter. "But I don't like to see that look in her eyes – that hateful look I've seen before from so many when they look at me, knowing what I am. It hurts to see it."

Kailua smiled gently and said, "No one likes to see that look in the eyes of those they care for, Harry."

He nodded then asked, "Where did you go after you sent us back here? I know you did not remain at your pub."

The _kitsune_ frowned and waved a hand at the couch behind her, then retreated to her chair. Harry blinked then moved to sit, emerald eyes focused on the woman intently as he waited for her to speak.

"I have been debating for years over whether to enter this conflict since it began. After your arrival in my pub I found I could not bear to remain aloof from it any longer." She shook her head, locks of crimson hair falling from behind her pointed ears. "I owe Harper too much to allow his child to fight that madman alone. So, after I sent the three of you back here, I gave Emily the pub to run and left in an attempt to find any of _akurei_ blood who would be willing to do the same as I."

Harry blinked at that then asked, "Did you find any?"

"One, perhaps two," she replied with a scowl. "All the rest that I visited either claimed the problem not to be theirs or feared the exposing themselves during this would reveal them to Douchi. He still hunts our kind, even though your father dealt him a wound that nearly felled him." Her fists clenched then and she cried, "Oh, if he but had!"

"But he didn't," said Harry, suddenly feeling the loss of his father and anger towards his killer more acutely than ever. He shook the feelings away and asked, "Who did you convince?"

Kailua sighed and replied, "A snake _akurei_ named Jaemur who is currently living in Ireland and a young female _han-akurei_ like yourself from Japan – I can't recall her name off the top of my head, alas. Oh! And I brought something back for you."

He blinked then broke out into a grin as she handed him a bag filled with small rectangular boxes that had been sitting beside her chair. He snatched it and sniffed the top, his grin growing even wider as he reached in and pulled out one of the boxes.

"You brought Pocky! _Arigato_, Kailua-san!"

She smiled and said, "I thought you'd like that."

"_Hai_," confirmed Harry with a nod. He grinned at her and said, "I haven't had Pocky since I came here! Ai…Aika stole all of mine before I left." Emerald eyes dulled slightly as he mentioned his now deceased childhood friend and Kailua reached across the space between them to cover her hand with his. He looked up at the contact and blinked curiously.

"Meru's uncle informed me of all that has happened to you since you've been here. Including your friend's and your foster parent's deaths." She shook her head and added, "I am very sorry."

"You have no reason to be."

"I am still, however."

They sat in silence for a moment then Harry's ears perked.

"Ah, how was the meeting with _sensei_ and Meru-sama?"

"It went well," replied Kailua. "Though I sensed that he was acting oddly in Meru's eyes."

Harry frowned then said, "Ah. I sensed he would."

The _kitsune_ tilted her head at that and said, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ah…_sensei_, he is still not used to his relationship with Meru. It is better now than it was but…I think he perhaps is nervous around you."

"Me? But…" Kailua then stopped and nodded slowly, realization flowing across her gaze. "Ah, I see. He is worried that my having raised her will come between the two of them."

"_Hai_, that would be my guess."

"Hmm, well then, I'll have to have a little chat with my dear daughter and have her assure him that that is not so."

Harry smiled at that, saying, "That would be good."

"Indeed. My! Look at the time! We both should be in bed with the rest of the castle."

The _han-akurei_ chuckled and said, "Not all the rest of the castle. Mia-san is no doubt still awake and waiting up for me."

Kailua smiled at the mention of the bushy-haired girl and leaned towards him.

"You are happy with her?"

"Yes," replied Harry without pause, eyes bright. "She completes me. And keeps my demon half in check."

"Mates do that," said the _kitsune_ with a nod. "You are lucky to have found her."

"I know."

The pair smiled at each other then the elder demon chuckled and rose, saying, "Now, I think I've kept you from sleeping long enough. Off with you, cub!"

Harry laughed at the nickname and moved towards the door, pausing before he opened it. He turned and bowed slightly towards Kailua, murmuring, "Good night, Kailua-san."

"Good night, Harry," replied the _kitsune_ with a motherly smile.

The _han-akurei_ grinned back then was out the door and sprinting down the corridor, feet making only the barest sounds. Kailua closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a long moment before she retreated to her bedroom. As she pushed away from the door, she said aloud, "I swear, Harper, I won't let anything else happen to your son. Even if it takes me giving my life."

There was a brush of magic against her skin then and she shivered as the power behind the oath she'd just made took hold. If it came down to it, she would very likely be forced to give her life for Harry's.

And she would do it without protest.

**Translations**

_Nai:_ No

**Author's Note**

To those who don't know what Pocky is, it's from Japan and – according to the boxes I've bought – is a biscuit stick covered in chocolate. Or strawberry. Or whatever other flavors there are that I don't know of or can't purchase at the only place nearby that has them. I am obsessed – okay, maybe not OBSESSED but yeah – with Pocky. Pocky is JOY. I need money to buy more Pocky.

Anyway, enough with my whining. Review!

Oh, and whoever e-mailed me with the Kumiko character, please inform me as to what challenge you responded to. Because the name you gave did not correspond with the guys who answered the first two correctly and I don't recall seeing any to the third.


	24. Do You Feel That Animal Spirit?

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that resides in my room. Oh, and my own original stories. Everything else is someone else's.

**Chapter 24 **

**Do You Feel That Animal Spirit?**

Hermione Granger was mad and all of Hogwarts knew it.

While normally not very fearsome, she was a hurricane of wind-tossed brown hair and furious eyes now as she stormed through the halls. Anyone with half a brain could see that she was terribly annoyed at someone and they got very quickly out of her way. Even those that would rather spit on her than give her the time of day because of her relationship with Harry got out of her way.

She finally stormed her way into Snape's classroom, frightening the second years within out of their wits, and slammed a book down on his desk. He turned calm dark eyes up at her, not even mentioning the fact that she'd very nearly smashed his hand with the heavy book.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

White teeth were bared into a feral parody of a smile in response and Hermione growled, "Can I speak to you privately, professor? _Now._"

Snape just looked at her then rose slowly, peering over her at his students.

"Continue your work. And if I hear one word spoken in my absence or a single explosion, I shall have the soul responsible cleaning my cauldrons until the end of next year."

The second years didn't make a twitter at that statement, as they knew very well he'd go through with the threat and continued diligently with their work as Snape ushered Hermione into his office. Once the door was closed and the numerous connected wards on the small room raised, the professor turned with an eyebrow arched at the young woman.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Class can go to _Hell_," she spat vehemently in response. Then she dropped the book on his desk and snapped, "Now explain to me just what _this_ is about!"

The dark wizard blinked then moved to stand beside her, nudging the book's cover open. It was then that he recognized it as the book he had ordered for Harry at the beginning of the year and wondered what in Merlin's name the young man was doing now.

"It appears to be a book on Animagism."

Hermione gave him a cold look at that and snapped, "I know _that._ Would you mind explaining to me why it was lying next to me this morning with white fur scattered around it and a note that said I should see you if I was confused?"

Snape groaned and silently cursed the young man who was surely romping about the Forbidden Forest at that very moment in his tiger form. And laughing his head off, more than likely.

Sighing, he said, "Hermione, it was very likely Harry that left this for you."

Mud brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Harry doesn't have a white hair on his body."

Snape took a moment to avoid responding to that comment as he wanted to – in a severely childish manner that Meru had managed to awaken in him – and instead said, "Perhaps not. But his Animagus form does."

The young woman in front of him blinked and stared at him in silence for a long moment, shocked speechless. Then the fire gathered again in her eyes and she shouted, "_WHAT!_"

"His Animagus form is a Siberian tiger." He laid his hand on the book and continued, "And I sense that he wishes you to attempt this yourself. I daresay it would be a good idea, myself."

"Why on earth would I…"

"Given your relationship with him, a proverbial ace in the hole would be a useful thing," intoned Snape, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she stared for a moment before looking down at the book. Then she looked up at him again with a light blush in her cheek and apology in her eyes.

"I went a bit overboard, didn't I?"

"Just a hair," replied Snape with a gentle smile. He then picked up the book and handed it to her, saying, "Now, the book gives you all you need to know. Study it and get the rascal of a young man to help you."

She chuckled at that and said, "He set you up, didn't he, Severus?"

"Indeed he did. When you see him next, inform him that I'm very cross."

Hermione nodded, a cheerful little bob of her head, and smiled wickedly.

"Oh I will."

Snape chuckled at that and said, "Now that we have that settled, I shall return to my class before the second years blow something up. And you, Hermione, should actually go to whatever class you're missing."

"Oh, I don't have to do that," said the girl offhandedly. "I've already done what we were doing today. Goodbye, sir!"

She was out the door and gone then, leaving the professor to blink after her. He finally shook his head and muttered, "He certainly has had an odd sort of influence on that girl," before he ventured back out into his classroom to see what mess his students had made.

- - -

**Certain Animal Spirits and Their Meanings **

_NOTE: These are base or powerful spirits. Just because your spirit is not listed here does not mean we missed it. It just has the same meaning as whatever it is in relation to; such as a lion spirit would be the cat spirit. Also, your spirit does not necessarily represent your Animagus form. Example: if you are of the oriental dragon, you may simply be some type of lizard._

**Phoenix:** Symbolizes regeneration of man's indestructible spirit.

**Winged Dragon:** The serpent body represents earth's life energy; the wings are the spirit.

**Oriental Dragon:** A supreme celestial power – to overcome him is to attain self-mastery.

**Owl:** A sacred magical bird – providing protection and enlightenment.

**Stag:** Signifies life force and growth.

**Wolf:** A symbol of nurturing and intelligence.

**Eagle:** The spirit rises upward towards the higher self.

**Bear:** Represents supernatural power, strength, and invincible courage.

**Griffin:** Protector of the treasures of heaven and earth.

**Dolphin:** Symbol of wisdom and happiness.

**Turtle:** Symbolizes the earth, provides longevity and endurance.

**Unicorn:** Strength of mind, innocence.

**Pegasus:** Symbol of truth and the flight of the spirit in pursuit of enlightenment and wisdom.

**Horse:** Symbol of great endurance and strength.

**Frog:** Symbolizing cleansing, peace, emotional healing, and well-being.

**Cat:** Symbolizes watchfulness, nobility, and integrity.

**Hummingbird:** A symbol of beauty, harmony, and joy.

_I wonder which I will get_, thought Hermione as she sat in front of the fireplace in Harry's rooms…no, _their_ rooms…curled up in a chair with the book propped on her knees. She had moved everything she had into his suite of rooms at his insistence and both Dumbledore and McGonagall's agreement. Since she knew Snape wouldn't have a word against it, she hadn't even bothered to ask and neither had the Headmaster apparently.

She heard the sound of the portrait opening and sat up in her chair, turning to see who had entered. Emerald eyes winked at her from the door and Harry rumbled a greeting in _neko_ as he headed past her towards the bathroom. Tilting her head, she watched the movement of his backside for a moment before she called out to him.

"Oh, Harry…"

He froze at the singsong tone of her voice and turned to regard her with a nervous look.

"_Hai?_"

Hermione smirked and said, "We have something we need to talk about when you get cleaned up."

He blinked then glanced down at the book in her lap before grinning sheepishly. Then he fled for the bathroom with his tail practically between his legs and she nearly fell out of her chair in a fit of laughter.

Half-demon he might be but he knew that when she was annoyed at him, he was in trouble.

Chuckling, she curled back up with the book and reread over the list, trying to figure out through the descriptions which she might possess. If any at all.

It wasn't long before Harry slunk back into the main room, one hand toweling his long hair dry as he cast a drying charm on his tail. The fur immediately puffed out as it went from sopping wet to dry in a matter of seconds and he hissed irritably at it. In annoyance, he curled it around his waist as he sunk down into the chair across from her, letting the towel fall across his shoulders.

"Er…"

Hermione peeked over the book at him and he grimaced, biting his bottom lip. One of his fangs poked out over it and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight, which was – to her – immensely cute.

He smiled sheepishly then and said, "I suppose I have some explaining to do?"

"You would," replied Hermione, "if Severus hadn't already done so."

"You went and saw him?"

"I scared the wits out of most of the school when I went to see him."

Harry blanched and shook his head, muttering, "Poor _sensei._"

She scoffed and said, "You could have just _told_ me."

"_Hai_, I could and I am sorry. _Sumimasen, aisuru_. But I was not certain how you would respond and you're rather good with cursing and…"

"You were getting out of the possible line of fire," finished Hermione, causing him to nod.

"_Hai._"

Harry then looked at her and asked, "Are you mad?"

Hermione just laughed at that and rose, setting the book down in her chair before she crossed over to his. Carefully setting herself down in his lap, she flicked a strand of still wet hair off his cheek then leaned forward, kissing that same spot. With a smile, she snatched the towel from his shoulders and started drying his hair, carefully moving about his ears.

"No, I'm not mad," she replied as she worked, delighting in the fact that he kept rubbing his head against her hands. Then she felt his hand climbing up her leg underneath her skirt and lightly batted his ear. "None of that now!"

"_Naze de nai?_"

"What?" asked Hermione, pausing for a moment to look at him.

He smiled sheepishly in response and flicked his claws lightly across her skin, making her shiver.

"Why not?" he repeated, eyes focused on her face. She felt his claws flick across her skin again and watched as his cat-like pupils dilated.

She leaned close to him then and purred, "Because I'm not letting you get the pillows I sleep on wet."

"Point made," Harry said with a nod and she smirked before continuing her work. She was disrupted a moment later when he picked up her, making her give a little shriek and drop the towel. He grinned at her from behind a mass of still-damp dark hair that clung to his forehead and growled, "But I want the wet pillows."

"Sex-fiend!" she admonished as he carried her across the room and dropped her on their bed.

**Mate**, he responded in _neko_ with a rakish smile. He then cast a milder drying charm on his hair before he pounced on her with a playful snarl. They tussled on the bed for a few moments, giggling wildly, before the playing moved to careful caresses and gentle kisses.

As it ventured on into something else, Hermione reached out and snatched her wand from the dresser, flicking it at the lights in the bedroom and the room beyond. They all sparked out at the same time, leaving on the firelight streaming through the doorway as a source of light.

Her wand hit the floor then and after that there was nothing on either of their minds but the other.

**Translations**

_Naze de nai:_ Roughly 'why not.' Uncertain if it should just be _naze nai._

**Author's Note**

Time for another guessing game! This time it's what type of Animagus form will Hermione have? It will be among the animals listed but it won't necessarily be one of them (remember, Harry's a cat-type spirit with the specific being a Siberian tiger). It won't be something magical (I already did that in VVBane and I'm not repeating it) and it also won't be a repeat of anything she's been before – which as I can recall right off the top of my head is a phoenix (VVBane) and lioness (Snake and Wolf series). So start guessing!

Same prize for guessing as the others: you create a character and I'll use him/her in story. So far, we've only got one with Kumiko, who was listed last chapter and will make an appearance.

Also, did anyone ever guess what Minister Masamune was a reference to?

Also also, I'm going to aim to finish this story up in 30 Chapters. That means after this there's six chapters left. This isn't a concrete plan but it's what I'm going to try and aim for because I don't want another Not Myself (600+ pages, oh my!).

Also also also, the descriptions of the animal spirits come from a piece of paper I got at Islands of Adventure in Florida from a place there that made coins with different designs emblazoned on them.


End file.
